Seducida por un canalla
by Liz-aniraK
Summary: Lady Kagome Higurashi acepta casarse con el escandaloso propietario de una casa de juego. Insiste en que sea un matrimonio puramente de conveniencia. Pero Inuyasha tiene otros planes para su adorable esposa. Resumen completo adentro
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos bueno aki les traigo una nueva historia de amor, les voy a dejar el primer cap y si les agrada me dicen con un review para asi saber si continuarla o no, todos sus comentarios son muy bien recibidos 

Voy aclarar que no es una historia mia es una _Adaptacion_ de una novela de _Barbara D._ que me gusto y tampoco los personajes me pertenecen, ellos son creacion de Rumiko T.  
Bueno ya aclaradas las cosas demos inicio al capitulo.

_xoxo_

_Resumen:_  
Nadie espera que Inuyasha Taisho se abra camino hasta lo más encumbrado de la nobleza arrastrando al altar a una auténtica dama. Para salvar a su familia de la ruina, lady Kagome Higurashi acepta casarse con el escandaloso propietario de una casa de juego. Insiste en que sea un matrimonio puramente de conveniencia. Pero Inuyasha tiene otros planes para su adorable esposa: primero utilizará a Kagome para vengarse del padre al que nunca conoció, después pondrá en juego todo su encanto de seductor para atraerla a su cama. Pero Kagome no es la esposa débil y sumisa que él había imaginado...y, repentinamente, Inuyasha se encuentra en peligro de perder su corazón.

**SEDUCIDA POR UN CANALLA**

**Autor: Barbara Dawson**

**Adaptacion: Liz-aniraK**

**Capitulo 1**

Lady Kagome Higurashi se preparó para un acto desesperado. Agarrándose con fuerza a la balaustrada de hierro forjado, dominó su inquietud y siguió al mayordomo por la gran escalera del Taisho Club, en St. Jame's Street. Sus pasos resonaron a través de un amplio vestíbulo con altas columnas blancas y paredes verde oscuro, decoradas con pinturas y esculturas. El lugar podría haber sido una mansión en Mayfair, pero ella sabía que era una casa para ensalzar el infierno del juego.

A su izquierda se vislumbraba un salón espacioso, con sillones de cuero agrupados y vacíos, excepto uno ocupado por un hombre corpulento absorto en el Times de Londres. En la gran habitación de la derecha, un par de caballeros jugaban al billar. Se oyó un fuerte golpe cuando una bola amarilla cruzó el tapete verde y desapareció con un ruido sordo en la tronera de una de las esquinas de la mesa. Los jugadores estaban tan enfrascados en el juego que nunca se enteraron de que una dama había invadido su exclusivo club.

Debía ser demasiado temprano para que hubiesen llegado los juerguistas borrachos.

El elegante decorado hizo que Kagome fuera consciente de su pobre aspecto; una chaqueta corta pasada de moda con los puños deshilachados, un vestido de muselina azul casi descolorido de tantos lavados, y el sombrero con un ramillete infantil de cintas blancas más apropiado para la frívola debutante que fue una vez.

Enterró sus recuerdos; los buenos tiempos habían pasado y los sueños de antaño fueron para las jóvenes de ojos soñadores, no para una mujer madura con una familia a la que proteger. Una familia con espantosos problemas.

El mayordomo se detuvo ante una puerta con adornos dorados.

-No parece del tipo habitual -dijo ásperamente con un gutural acento escocés.

La voz sacó a Kagome de sus negros pensamientos.

-Disculpe¿decía algo?

-Del tipo del Taisho.

Era un hombre gigantesco con un parche de cuero sobre un ojo, que inclinando su cara grisácea la sometió a un escrutinio insolente.

-Si quiere un pequeño consejo, señora, hará mejor largándose a su casa a hacer calceta.

Kagome pensó que el que necesitaba consejo, por lo menos en modales, era él.

-Tengo negocios con el señor Taisho.

-¿Negocios, eh? Sus placeres los ha obtenido gratis siempre, si es eso en lo que está pensando. Con el hervidero de mujeres que le rodean no necesita pagar un penique.

Su estómago se contrajo a pesar de que se había propuesto ocultar sus emociones. ¿Eran tan transparentes sus propósitos?

Se obligó a adoptar una expresión de aristocrática dignidad, y dijo:

-El señor Taisho me espera. Condúzcame hasta él inmediatamente.

El mayordomo se encogió de hombros.

-Por aquí -abrió la puerta con una mano que parecía la pezuña de un cerdo y le indicó el interior.

Dispuesta a terminar de una vez por todas con esta repulsiva entrevista, Kagome pasó detrás del mayordomo, y cuando el impertinente sirviente se fue, la puerta se cerró. Estaba sola.

La oscura antecámara olía débilmente a cuero caro y a colonia de almizcle. Encima de una mesa con forma de media luna colgaba un cuadro con un paisaje rocoso y agreste. Una alfombra con motivos carmesíes y azules atenuaba sus pisadas. Se mantuvo erguida con las manos enguantadas pegadas al cuerpo. Algo perverso le obligaba a mantener el semblante de una dama.

Cruzando una puerta arqueada entró en una gran habitación iluminada por un candelabro de plata con velas de cera de abeja. Las cortinas estaban corridas para evitar los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde, y un escritorio de caoba destacaba en el despacho. Sobre su pulida superficie descansaba, abierto, un libro mayor, y detrás había una pluma gris de ave en un tintero de plata.

Examinó las paredes azul marino, los sillones de cuero color vino y las estanterías llenas de libros. Podría haber sido la oficina de un rico banquero excepto por un par de dados de marfil sobre el escritorio. Estremeciéndose, volvió la vista rápidamente.

Un fuego de carbón crepitaba en el ambiente silencioso como contrapunto a la tensión que la invadía. Le había dado su tarjeta al entrometido mayordomo, así que ¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha Taisho?

Se había arriesgado al buscarlo aquí. Taisho llevaba una existencia libertina y estaría probablemente jugando hasta el amanecer. Era un tipo de los que duermen durante el día mientras la gente decente y trabajadora se dedica a sus quehaceres. Y si él, deliberadamente, quería hacerle esperar, estaba dispuesta a permitírselo. Los juegos de poder le resultaban familiares; después de todo, ya había sido presentada en sociedad.

Demasiado intranquila para sentarse, se puso a leer detenidamente los títulos de los estantes. Pensó que los libros estaban solo para decorar. El propietario de la principal casa de juego de Londres no podía estar interesado en la filosofía de Platón, las obras de Shakespeare, o los problemas de la geometría euclidiana. Inuyasha Taisho explotaba las esperanzas de crédulos caballeros, alimentando sus sueños de gloria, para después despojarlos de sus riquezas. Y le importaba bien poco lo que les sucediese a sus familias. O las vidas que arruinaba.

La ira dominaba a Kagome, pero la mitigaba con la armadura de la razón. Debía mantenerse en calma y con la cabeza clara. Tenía que cerrar un duro trato.

¿Y si fallaba? No. No podía considerar esa posibilidad. Las consecuencias serían funestas.

Mientras iba de un lado a otro de la oficina, una escultura de alabastro sobre la repisa de mármol de la chimenea atrajo su atención. Apenas más grande que su mano, la talla representaba a un hombre y a una mujer abrazados.

Estaban desnudos.

Kagome apartó los ojos, pero solo por un momento. La curiosidad demostró ser más fuerte que la prudencia, y cogiendo la pesada pieza en sus manos le pareció que la escultura resplandecía de vida a la luz del fuego. Un hombre sentado en una roca con una mujer a horcajadas encima de él. Las piernas abiertas de ella presionaban las caderas del hombre, y su cabeza se inclinaba hacia atrás mientras él la besaba entre sus senos. La felicidad iluminaba su fino rostro.

Esta celebración de la lujuria consternó a Kagome. Se dijo que debía devolver la escultura a su sitio, y sin embargo se quedó mirándola con una morbosa fascinación, e inconscientemente se vio arrojándose en los brazos de un amante: en los brazos de Inuyasha Taisho.

¿Cómo podría hacer eso con un extraño? Algunas veces, bien entrada la noche y sola en la cama, se representaba a sí misma acostada con un marido imaginario. Las manos de él la acariciaban suavemente por encima del camisón. Casi podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo presionándola...

¡Qué inocente era esa fantasía comparada con la dura realidad! Nunca había soñado que esos actos se hicieran sin ropa. Ella no esperaba otra cosa excepto tumbarse y permitir que él hiciese lo que le viniera en gana. Que tuviese que comportarse así con el canalla que había llevado a su familia al borde de la ruina.

-Horrible¿verdad?

Una profunda voz masculina le sacó bruscamente de su trance. Se dio la vuelta, escudriñando entre las sombras. Una puerta permanecía entreabierta en la esquina más alejada, y un hombre apareció; su mano se apoyaba en uno de los batientes dorados. Había entrado en silencio y a hurtadillas. Su pelo negro y la tez morena lo confundían con la penumbra. Vestía un abrigo oscuro hecho a medida y una corbata blanca de caballero. Aunque había algo poco civilizado en su aspecto alto y musculoso. Algo que el fino vello de su piel resaltaba.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado observándola?

-Esa pieza es bastante antigua y valiosa -dijo mientras entraba-. Se atribuye a un discípulo de Miguel Ángel, puede acariciarla si quiere.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que seguía sosteniendo contra su pecho la indecente estatuilla, y con una lenta arrogancia la devolvió sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

-¿Siempre espía a sus invitados?

-Solo a los de género femenino.

-¡Qué tranquilizador!

Su suave risa sonó en el aire. La miró condescendiente, tomándose tiempo para contemplarla, valorándola descaradamente de forma muy masculina.

-Vos debéis ser lady Kagome Higurashi.

-Y vos el señor Inuyasha Taisho.

Inclinó la cabeza con la arrogancia de un rey, y ella apretó los dientes llena de rabia. No era propio de ella hablar duramente a los extraños.

Especialmente a uno cuyos favores necesitaba tan desesperadamente. Inuyasha Taisho era un bastardo, un tahúr que había surgido de la agitada oscuridad de los bajos fondos londinenses para convertirse en el más rico y conspicuo bribón de toda Inglaterra. Tenía un aura de agresiva confianza y un rostro que mostraba las duras líneas de la experiencia. La ponía nerviosa, y ella nunca se había alterado delante de ningún hombre.

Acercándose, se apoyó en el borde del escritorio. Recogió los dados y los agitó indolentemente. Los cubos de marfil estaban vivos en la palma de su mano. Mantuvo todo el rato su mirada en ella; sus ojos eran del color de una profunda y triste medianoche. Su escrutinio hizo que Kagome, incómoda, sintiese lo vulnerable que era, a solas con él, en sus dominios.

-Por favor, tome asiento -dijo, moviendo la mano perezosamente-. Me sorprende que una dama se aventure por aquí sin compañía.

Poco dispuesta a conceder alguna ventaja, Kagome permaneció de pie.

-No debería sorprenderse. He venido a discutir sobre la deuda de mi hermano.

-Bien. El conde de Brockway envía una mujer para suplicar en su nombre.

-Souta no sabe que estoy aquí.

Era verdad, ya que su impetuoso hermano hubiera empalidecido si lo supiese. Pero ella estaba actuando en su beneficio, y en primer lugar debía buscar la débil esperanza de encontrar una solución honorable.

Dios mío. Ayúdame a convencer a este hombre. Entrelazó sus dedos enguantados.

-Señor Taisho. Quizá no os dais cuenta de que mi hermano solo tiene dieciocho años. Todavía no es mayor de edad y jamás se le debería haber permitido jugar en este establecimiento.

-Ya no es un crío. Lo admita o no.

-Se debe a su juventud -replicó ella-. Lo sé. Soy su hermana mayor y he sido responsable de él durante toda su vida.

La mirada divertida de Inuyasha recorrió su esbelta forma de arriba abajo.

-Exactamente¿cuántos años tenéis?

El examen al que la sometía con sus ojos hizo que la piel le hormigueara, y de repente se vio a sí misma desnuda, montada a horcajadas sobre él, su boca sobre sus pechos...

-Mi edad nada tiene que ver en este asunto -dijo con modestia.

-Realmente es importante. Responded.

¿Fue su falso orgullo el que le impidió admitir que había estado curioseando los estantes? Sería mejor hacerle una concesión.

-Si queréis saberlo, tengo veintitrés años.

-Al borde de la ancianidad por lo que veo.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, arrugando las esquinas de sus ojos y creando unos atractivos hoyuelos a ambos lados de su masculina boca. Una sensación de aturdimiento hizo que Kagome tropezara. El humor relajó la dureza de su expresión; él parecía accesible.

Y era tan hermoso como el pecado.

Dándose cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento, Kagome se relajó lentamente.

-La cuestión es que mi hermano no puede ser responsable de una deuda de juego. No es legal.

El humor de Taisho se desvaneció en medio de una mirada calculadora.

-En efecto. Pero está atado por su honor de caballero, y no tiene nada con qué pagar a sus otros acreedores. Esas deudas le conducirán a la cárcel. El peso de ese miedo amenazó con aplastar a Kagome. Ayer mismo, la llegada de los cobradores con sus facturas la alertó. Zapateros, sastres, joyeros y bodegueros se habían congregado como lobos en la entrada, exigiendo que se les pagase antes de que su señoría hiciera efectivos los pagarés de juego que había firmado la noche anterior.

Horrorizada, había sacado de la cama a Souta, exigiéndole que le dijera la verdad. Él, sujetándose la cabeza, admitió que se había emborrachado, apostado sus escasos ahorros, además de jugarse un dinero que no tenían. Ahora eran pobres.

-Veinte mil guineas -susurró-. ¡Dios del cielo¡Qué estupidez has hecho!

Desesperado la miró ojeroso.

-Recuperaré el dinero, Kag. Dame un poco de tiempo.

-¡No! Nunca más te acerques a esas malditas casas de juego, o acabarás como papá.

Souta se conmovió ante sus duras palabras, y Kagome, aprovechando rápida esta ventaja, le arrancó la promesa de quedarse en casa. Entonces, tragándose su orgullo, fue a pedir a sus amistades, pero ninguna le ayudó. Los bancos también se negaron a prestar dinero a una mujer. E incluso visitó a un prestamista en Threadneedle Street, un astuto hombre de ojos pequeños y brillantes, que la echó en cuanto supo que ella no podía ofrecer garantía alguna.

Así que no le quedó otra elección que la de negociar con Inuyasha Taisho.

Él se acomodó contra el escritorio, las largas piernas estiradas y los tobillos cruzados. El suave castañeo de los dados hizo que Kagome fijase su mirada en las grandes manos de Inuyasha, y se preguntó cuántas mujeres habían sentido el toque de esos ásperos y bien formados dedos masculinos. El pensamiento la estremeció con repugnancia y... algo más. Algo que no quería saber.

-¿Tenéis más familia? -preguntó.

-Mi padre ha muerto y mi madre es... -Kagome hizo una pausa, la garganta le dolía-, está enferma.

-¿Tíos¿Abuelos¿Algún tutor?

-Nadie.

-Entonces a la avanzada edad de veintitrés años, vos sois la responsable de las deudas de vuestro hermano.

Había caído directamente en su propia trampa. Con los ojos abiertos y resuelta dijo:

-Sí, lo soy. Y creo que podemos establecer un plan para pagarle.

-Yo también lo creo.

La miró como a una embustera; sus ojos eran impenetrables. Por enésima vez, hizo un inventario mental de su casa despojada de todo, excepto de los más pobres enseres. Podría vender los muebles que quedaban del dormitorio y del salón, y empeñar el juego de plata de té que había escondido para una emergencia. Se mantendría lavando y cosiendo en casa.

-Puedo pagaros veinte guineas al mes -dijo.

Inuyasha se rio.

-Con esos plazos la deuda se saldará más o menos en ochenta, y tres años, añadiendo un tres por ciento de interés anual, la estará pagando toda su vida. Mire, con veinte guineas al mes ni siquiera satisfará el principal. Se irá endeudando cada vez más, y al final de los ochenta y tres años, todavía deberéis las veinte mil guineas originales y cerca de ciento treinta y cuatro mil más en intereses.

El tamaño de la deuda le hizo tambalearse. Se hundió en uno de los sillones de cuero y apretó las rodillas con las manos.

-Debéis estar equivocado. No puede haber calculado esas cifras sin papel y pluma.

-Cuando se trata de números, nunca me equivoco.

A través del vacilante fuego sus ojos centellearon. Eran los ojos de un depredador.

Dios mio. Ayúdame.

Se levantó de la silla y dio un paso hacia él. Se miraron el uno al otro como boxeadores en el cuadrilátero. Una sonrisa desmayada se insinuó en una de las comisuras de la boca de Inuyasha.

Parecía deleitarse con el dilema de Kagome, pero esto solo avivaba su resolución.

Podía aceptar sus deseos; después de todo, solo era un hombre. Y los hombres pueden ser manipulados.

Deliberadamente relajó sus músculos tensos y curvó sus labios ofreciendo una fría sonrisa. Luego, desatando las cintas de la barbilla que sujetaban su sombrero, lo dejó en una silla que estaba detrás.

-Quizá os interese otro tipo de pago.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

-Vos diréis.

-Estoy dispuesta a... a ser vuestra amante.

Frunciendo el ceño, su tez se oscureció, y sus dedos apretaron con fuerza los dados hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos. Ella hubiese jurado que parecía enfadado, pero eso no parecía tener sentido. Amargamente se preguntó de qué otra manera habría pensado él en cobrarse la deuda.

-¿Sabéis las probabilidades de sacar un siete con los dados? -preguntó inesperadamente.

-Señor. No soy jugadora. Me importa bien poco, realmente...

-Las probabilidades son de una contra seis -y con un veloz movimiento de muñeca arrojó los dados en una bandeja sobre el escritorio-. ¡Observad!

Preguntándose cuál era su propósito, se acercó lentamente. Un mechón de pelo negro cayó sobre su frente, realzando su aspecto libertino. Y un delicado olor masculino la envolvió como un lazo de seda. De cerca, tenía una cara atractiva, una mandibula perfectamente afeitada, fuertes pómulos y una boca con una atrevida mueca sensual, que le hacía imaginar besos robados en la oscuridad.

Kagome miró a la bandeja forrada de terciopelo negro donde los dados de marfil mostraban un cinco y un dos.

-Un tiro afortunado -murmuró, luchando para evitar el veneno de su voz. Si los rumores eran ciertos, Inuyasha Taisho tenía la suerte de Lucifer.

Movió la cabeza.

-Este par de dados está trucado -dijo cogiendo uno entre sus largos dedos-. Con una pequeña cantidad de plomo debajo de ciertos números se puede conseguir que el dado tenga un sobrepeso en uno de los lados y caiga por la cara opuesta. Si los dados se tiran de cierta manera, las probabilidades de ganar aumentan considerablemente. Muy práctico para un jugador poco escrupuloso.

Presa de una sospecha furibunda lo miró violentamente.

-¿Estáis diciendo... que timasteis a mi hermano?

Algo violento y amenazador brilló en sus ojos. Al instante se desvaneció, dejando una fría y pétrea mirada.

-Difícilmente. Lord Brockway jugaba al monte.

-Podría haber amañado la partida a favor de la casa -dijo sin saber de lo que hablaba.

-No se permiten las trampas en mi club. Estos dados -respondió dejándolos en la bandeja- fueron confiscados a un caballero que desobedeció las reglas.

-Entonces¿cuál es vuestra oferta?

-Las cosas no son lo que parecen -con sus ojos agudos y penetrantes, bajó la voz hasta un suave susurro-, y yo no soy un estúpido.

De nuevo, tuvo el desconcertante impulso de dar un paso atrás y poner una distancia segura entre ellos. Pero esto sería tanto como admitir que él llevaba la voz cantante.

-Nunca he dicho que lo fuerais.

-Así que esperáis que olvide una ganancia de veinte mil guineas a cambio de jugar un poco en la cama. O me tomáis por idiota u os valoráis demasiado.

Su desprecio fue un golpe a su confianza. ¿Acaso no la encontraba atractiva?

Él debía encontrarla atractiva.

Recurriendo al encanto que una vez hizo que fuese una de las bellezas más solicitadas, Kagome forzó una sonrisa.

-Vamos. Os equivocáis conmigo, señor Taisho. Naturalmente, no espero pagar mi deuda en una noche. Sin embargo, creo que podríamos establecer un acuerdo mutuo por un largo periodo de tiempo.

-¡De veras!

Animada porque no se había negado del todo, movió las pestañas coquetamente.

-Estoy segura que apreciará a una mujer que nunca mendigará favores o baratijas. Una dama que sepa comportarse con discreción.

-Podríais tener un hijo.

Kagome dominó un escalofrío. Sería una vergüenza tener un bastardo, aunque hacía mucho tiempo que había abandonado el sueño de casarse y formar una familia, el tierno anhelo de tener sus propios hijos. Se había resignado a la soltería por una razón que él nunca sabría...

Sin tener otra opción, apartó ese miedo.

-Me ocuparía de la criatura, por supuesto. Y no tema, que no va a contraer ninguna obligación.

-Qué considerado por vuestra parte.

Su rostro era inescrutable. Las palmas de las manos de Kagome estaban húmedas. Lentamente empezó a desabotonarse la chaqueta y, deslizándola suavemente sobre sus hombros, la dejó caer sobre el sillón.

-Encontrará que soy una compañía placentera -murmuró-. Lo visitaré todas las noches a las nueve, o más tarde, si lo prefiere. Solo tiene que aceptar el trato.

Inuyasha miró fríamente su escotado corpiño.

-Puedo tener todas las mujeres que quiera -declaró-. Y habrá cierto valor en darle una lección a lord Brockway para enseñar a los demás lo que les puede suceder si no pagan sus deudas.

Kagome, horrorizada, suplicó:

-Por favor. No lo haga. Sería un error enviar a mi hermano a la cárcel. Tiene problemas de pulmón, y nunca recobrará su dinero si él muere. Además, yo puedo ofrecerle algo que pocas de sus amistades femeninas poseen. Verá, yo... -consciente del rubor en sus mejillas, tragó saliva-. Yo soy virgen.

Inuyasha examinó sus hombros y sus senos de tal modo que la hizo ruborizarse.

-El sacrificio de la virgen -dijo sardónicamente-. Dispuesta a perder la reputación para salvar al manirroto de su hermano.

Mamá. Querida y dulce madre.

-Sí -susurró.

Él se sentó en el borde del escritorio, inmóvil. Kagome advirtió un oscuro humor en él, probablemente porque se sentía defraudado de sus mal obtenidas ganancias. Entonces, movió los brazos y atrayéndola hacia él, la aprisionó con sus piernas. Pasó los dedos por sus rubios cabellos y le quitó los prendedores de carey.

Sus caricias eran como una invasión que recorría su columna dándole escalofríos. Y solo por la fuerza de su voluntad consiguió mantenerse erguida, alerta al miedo y a la repulsión que sentía, mientras que al mismo tiempo una atracción vergonzosa e innegable la poseía.

Aunque su corazón latía locamente, levantó la barbilla y se enfrentó a su mirada.

-¿Trato hecho?

-Depende.

-¿De qué?

-De lo bien que me complazcáis.

Sus dedos comenzaron un lento asalto a sus sentidos, frotando suavemente su pelo.

-Dígame por qué vale veinte mil guineas.

¡Oh, Dios! Espera que sea yo la que lo seduzca.

Conteniendo el aliento, Kagome tomó aire. El desafío en sus ojos era una burla de su poca experiencia. ¿Cuántas mujeres habían sentido esas caricias¿Cuántas lo habían montado, desnudo, en el límite del desenfreno?

No. Ella no quería pensar en eso. A cambio, quería seducirlo con un beso. Tiempo atrás, los hombres se habían peleado para obtener el extraordinario premio de sus afectos.

Puso sus temblorosas manos sobre sus hombros, notando los sólidos músculos debajo del abrigo. Muy suavemente, ella se apoyó en él. Nunca antes había visto unos ojos con tan diferentes matices de azul oscuro. Estaba tan cerca que podía distinguir cada una de las finas pestañas negras. Antes de que sus labios le besaran, sintió el caluroso cosquilleo de su aliento. Entonces el sabor y el olor de él la envolvieron y la firmeza de su boca mandó un temblor derretido a través de sus miembros.

Pero él no hizo el menor movimiento para devolver el beso. Sus manos descansaban pesadamente sobre sus hombros, sus muslos presionaban suavemente sus piernas. Advertía la impresión de fuerza que emanaba de él... y un hastío indiferente.

Determinada a hacer que la quisiera, deslizó sus manos sobre su corbata almidonada y sobre su cabello. Los pelos se deslizaban entre sus dedos enguantados como hilos de seda. Lo acarició lentamente, al igual que él había hecho con ella, todo el rato rozándole con sus labios cerrados. A los hombres les gusta el juego de las caricias y los rápidos besos robados, algo que le recordaba sus tiempos más alocados. En su adolescencia, había atraído con engaños a más de un caballero a oscuros rincones para sentir unos besos galantes. Atormentaría a Inuyasha hasta que, humillado, la adorara.

Una sensación de poder flotó sobre ella, aunque la excitación fue algo diferente: más caliente, y más intensa que con sus antiguos pretendientes. Por supuesto, ellos eran unos caballeros, e Inuyasha Taisho era un canalla.

Sus labios se movieron lentamente, y el pulso se agitó. No parecía tan indiferente; debía estar luchando contra sus deseos de responder. Era el momento de cautivarlo, y hacer que cambiara un breve amorío por la cancelación de una deuda.

Levantando la cabeza, Kagome abrió los ojos y parpadeó.

Una sonrisa burlona enmarcaba los hoyuelos de las comisuras de la boca de Inuyasha. Un humor sardónico bailó en sus ojos.

-Si esto es lo mejor que sabe hacer -dijo-, mi dinero estará muy mal gastado.

¡Estaba riéndose de ella! Se envaró, y el miedo se adueñó de ella.

-Enséñeme entonces -exclamó-. Estoy deseando aprender.

-No. En mi cama, prefiero a una mujer experimentada.

Así que esto era todo. Dejaría que su hermano fuese a la cárcel y condenaría a su madre a un destino todavía más espantoso. Kagome se sintió enferma de miedo por su fracaso. Le gustaría implorar, pero su despectiva expresión le decía que era inútil. Podía apelar a su humanidad, pero era un hombre frío, un tipo cruel que desconocía la bondad. Querría enfurecerse, pero lo único que le quedaba era la dignidad.

Un sabor amargo en la boca. Dio un paso atrás.

-Acaba de probar un hecho, señor Taisho, la riqueza no le convertirá en un caballero.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero los dedos de él agarraron fuertemente sus muñecas como si fuesen esposas. Su expresión era dura y los prominentes pómulos resaltaban en su despreciativa y hermosa cara.

-Ahora sois vos la que está equivocada -dijo amenazadoramente en voz baja-. La riqueza me permitirá alcanzar un puesto en su elevado círculo.

-Si esto es otro intento de reírse de mí...

-Después de todo, he decidido olvidar la deuda de vuestro hermano -la acalló con una calculada e intensa mirada-. Con una condición.

Lo odió por resucitar sus esperanzas.

-¿Qué condición?

-La condición, señora mía, es que te cases conmigo.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

La contempló como si lo llevase haciendo toda la vida.

De pie frente a la ventana de su oficina corrió las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo y miró con curiosidad la calle soleada. No prestó atención a los elegantes carruajes que traqueteaban sobre los adoquines, ni a los hermosos edificios de piedra de Portland, o la fachada de columnas del White's Club al fondo de St. James's Street. Toda su atención se centraba en una persona.

Con la cabeza erguida, Lady Kagome Higurashi, salió por la puerta principal caminando majestuosamente junto a la reja de hierro forjado de su club. La brisa primaveral movía las plumas blancas de su sombrero y ceñía el traje a sus curvas. Había sentido la suavidad de esas formas apretadas contra él, la cálida y sedosa piel de su nuca y sus hombros, y el suave olor a rosas. Incluso ahora, el recuerdo de su ingenuo beso le excitaba.

Su respuesta la había sorprendido. Había pensado que era demasiado fría y aristocrática para sus gustos. Prefería a mujeres calientes y sensuales sin inhibiciones, mujeres que supiesen dar tanto como tomar. No a una remilgada de sangre azul que se creía superior a él.

Era un hombre que controlaba sus apetitos físicos, y aunque saboreaba la sensualidad de muchas maneras, no debía permitir que la lujuria lo distrajese. No, al menos, hasta que consiguiese casarse con Lady Kagome.

Por supuesto, ella se había negado, y aunque indecisa, notó sus dudas. Él había esperado, anticipándose a su rechazo, hasta que una sombra de alarma había cubierto sus claros ojos dorados. Ella no quería un marido, y él sabía por qué. Sus informadores habían hecho un buen trabajo de investigación.

Por su parte, él también la había espiado de lejos, desde un carruaje cerrado, mientras se dirigía temprano por la mañana a la pescadería o a la verdulería. Tomaba la precaución de usar un carruaje diferente cada vez, para evitar que ella sospechase. Vigilarla no era vital para sus planes, aunque sentía la ardiente necesidad de saber todo acerca de la mujer que estaba siendo cortejada por su peor enemigo, el marqués de Hailstock.

Los dedos de Inuyasha agarraron con fuerza las cortinas. Entrecerrando los ojos, bajó la vista hacia su presa. Lady Kagome había llegado a la esquina, parándose ante la aparición de un carro de carbón. Una de las ruedas pisó un charco y la salpicó con agua sucia. Ni retrocedió, ni se enfadó. Simplemente, esperó en el bordillo de piedra a que pasara el carro para cruzar la ajetreada calle. Le intrigó su semblante sereno y elegante.

Había disfrutado más de lo que imaginara provocándola, poniendo a prueba sus remilgados modales, y tenía que admitir a regañadientes la admiración que sentía por la forma en que se le había enfrentado. Se había quedado estupefacto ante su voluntad de hacer casi cualquier cosa para proteger a su familia, incluso entregar su virginidad a un jugador.

¡Cómo disfrutaría contándole a Myouga esa oferta! Satisfecho y tranquilo, Inuyasha conocía muy bien el carácter del marqués. Lady Kagome debía haber visitado primero a Myouga, y este, a pesar de su riqueza, se habría negado a prestarle las veinte mil guineas si no se casaba con él. Estaba claro que ella se había negado, porque Myouga no águantaría a su madre.

Pero Inuyasha sí. Y este era un punto vulnerable que se proponía explotar sin piedad.

-Veo que está tramando algo -dijo una voz ronca detrás de él-. No creerá que puede engañar a estos viejos ojos.

Inuyasha soltó la cortina, dejando que tapara la ventana mientras volvía la cara hacia Totosai MacAllister. Un tipo gigantesco permanecía con las manos pegadas al cuerpo, mientras levantaba las cejas canosas.

Aunque Inuyasha ya tenía treinta años, aquella severa mirada todavía despertaba un temblor de culpabilidad en él.

-No tengo nada que ocultar -declaró-. No haré daño a la chica.

-¿Que no la herirá? -Totosai movió la cabeza, disgustado-. Cuando me ordenó espiarla, no me dijo que intentaba arruinar a su pobre hermano, ni que pensaba utilizarla como una ramera. -No tengo la intención de convertirla en mi amante.

-No esperará que me crea eso -dijo Totosai resoplando.

Molesto, Inuyasha se acercó al escritorio, se sentó en el sillón de cuero y, estudiando el libro mayor, recorrió una de las columnas con el dedo, como si estuviese calculando rápidamente las cifras de memoria. Y fingiendo un tono indiferente dijo:

-Entonces, tendrás que creer esto otro... pienso casarme con ella.

El anciano se quedó boquiabierto.

-De todas las viles intrigas... -farfulló-. Está decidido a vengarse. Tratará de arrebatársela a lord Myouga.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Ja. ¿Tendrá la muchacha algo que decir en el asunto?

-No.

Totosai se acercó a la mesa y agitando un nudoso dedo delante de la cara de Inuyasha, dijo:

-Su madre lo educó para comportarse bien con la gente, para ser una persona decente. Y así es como le paga. Manipulando a ese pobre ángel para sus tortuosos propósitos.

-Cuando sea mi esposa, ese pobre ángel no carecerá de nada.

-De nada excepto amor. De nada excepto honor y respeto.

Las velas del candelabro remarcaban las sombras del rostro amargado de Totosai y del parche del ojo.

-Al final podrá vengarse, pero me pregunto cómo podrá vivir con ello.

Inuyasha se negó a apartar la vista. Recordó el destello de terror en los ojos de ella cuando se burlaba de la perspectiva de mandar a su hermano a la cárcel. Pero no dejaría que esa aristócrata le preocupase. Después de tantos años de pobreza, aceptaría ser la mujer de un hombre rico. Con el tiempo, probablemente se lo agradecería.

-Viviré como siempre lo he hecho -dijo -.Yo tomaré las decisiones.

Tomando la pluma despreocupadamente, la introdujo en el tintero.

-Puedes retirarte, tienes cosas que hacer. Revisa la factura de los vinos y comprueba que no nos estén estafando.

Totosai se irguió.

-Se está volviendo engreído, como si fuese el señor del castillo.

-No he olvidado mis raíces -dijo Inuyasha recuperando deliberadamente el áspero acento de su juventud-, y ahora, lárgate de mi vista, Totosai MacAllister. No quiero oír más tus tonterías.

Totosai lo miró furiosamente durante un largo momento, cerrando y abriendo los puños. Luego, mascullando maldiciones en gaélico, se fue a la antecámara. Inuyasha dejó la pluma, y metiendo la cabeza entre las manos se frotó las sienes. Se despreciaba por haber hablado tan duramente a Totosai, por haberlo tratado con el desdén que la nobleza reservaba a los seres inferiores; pero Inuyasha no iba a permitir interferencias en su plan. No ahora, cuando estaba tan cerca del éxito.

Le daría a lady Kagome Higurashi un día para que reflexionara sobre su oferta. Después, le devolvería la visita, y si aún así rehusaba, tenía en sus manos los medios para persuadirla.

La riqueza no le convertirá en un caballero.

Su frialdad aristocrática le había enfurecido. Al borde de la ruina, se había comportado como una reina dirigiéndose a una rata de cloaca. Hasta hoy, la había considerado como un simple peón, como uno de los medios de su venganza, pero ahora esperaba con interés la boda por otra razón. Quería quebrantar esa fría reserva.

Quería demostrar a esa orgullosa aristócrata que no era mejor que él.

-¡Souta¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

Kagome se paró en la puerta de la cocina del sótano. Su hermano estaba sentado en una mesa larga de madera, con los hombros inclinados mientras devoraba una empanadilla de carne. En el fogón, la señora Kaede pelaba cebollas sobre una cacerola. Era una mujer fornida y gruñona, con un pelo color gris acero, que saludó a Kagome con una viva inclinación de cabeza.

En cuanto vio a su hermana, empezó a toser. Kagome se acercó rápidamente a su lado y le puso un tazón de té en las manos. Esa tos seca siempre la ponía nerviosa y le preocupaba, aunque se esforzaba para que él no se diese cuenta.

Bebió un buen trago.

-Gracias -dijo con voz irritada.

-Pero antes, una dosis de su jarabe -dijo la señora Kaede con una cuchara llena de algo que olía a regaliz.

Kagome tomó la cuchara y se la pasó a Souta, que hizo una mueca de asco ante el espeso y oscuro líquido.

-Odio ese sabor.

-Bébetelo rápidamente, entonces.

¿Cuántas veces le había dicho esas palabras? Desde su infancia, el dolor de pecho lo atormentaba en los húmedos meses de otoño, invierno y los principios de la primavera. El médico no podía hacer otra cosa que recetar el jarabe y aplicar cataplasmas en los episodios más graves.

Un rayo de sol atravesó la ventana iluminando con un halo el pelo de Souta. Era del color de la miel oscura. Kagome, con dedos temblorosos, tocó aquellos rizos que parecían besados por el oro, recordándolo como aquel travieso chiquillo que echaría la medicina en el jarrón más cercano si no le vigilaba atentamente.

Y ahora a Souta podrían encerrarlo en una húmeda y malsana celda de una prisión sin nadie que lo cuidase...

Alzando la mirada, le tiró la cuchara vacía.

-No te preocupes. Estoy bien.

Había algo preocupante en su mirada. Las sospechas la acechaban después del cansancio de una noche en blanco. Kagome dejó la cuchara en el fregadero, se acercó al fogón y se sirvió una taza de té. La falda descolorida siseó, mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿Por qué vas vestido de calle?

-Negocios -masculló con un trozo de empanadilla en la boca.

-¿Qué clase de negocios?

Se cepilló una miga de pan del elegante abrigo de montar azul.

-No te interesa.

-Dime -dijo con el tono de institutriz estricta que solía usar cuando le daba clases -. Si vas a ir a jugar de nuevo...

-No, desde luego que no -levantando la cabeza, la miró amenazadoramente. De vez en cuando, podía ser tan arrogante como el conde que era-. ¿Me tomas por un completo idiota?

Kagome pensó que era demasiado ingenuo, tan tristemente joven. Dejándose caer en una silla enfrente de él, sostuvo la taza caliente con sus manos frías.

-Esperaba que fueses más inteligente. Y si quieres que deje de molestarte, dime entonces por qué sales a estas horas tan tempranas.

La arrogancia desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. Se sentó en silencio y malhumorado, como un crío caprichoso haciendo pucheros.

Desde la cocina, la señora Kaede golpeó una lata contra el fregadero.

-Vamos, mi lord. Vuestra hermana se enterará antes o después.

Enfurruñado, cogió otra empanadilla y le dio un buen mordisco.

Con todo lo que había comido, estaba delgado, y se le notaban las costillas. Masticó un rato, y farfulló desafiante.

-Voy a llevar a Bonita

Kagome exclamó:

-¿Vas a vender la yegua?

Souta asintió nerviosamente.

-Hay una subasta hoy. Está en inmejorables condiciones y alcanzará un buen precio.

El corazón de Kagome empezó a latir y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Souta había criado a la hermosa yegua gris desde que era una potranca en la finca de Northumberland, antes de que su padre hubiese perdido en el juego todas sus tierras, excepto esta, que estaba vinculada al título. El amor que Souta sentía por la yegua se reflejaba en el nombre que le había puesto y en el afecto que le tenía.

Durante los últimos cinco años, desde que habían vendido el resto de los caballos, el birlocho y la berlina, y despedido a los mozos de cuadra, Souta había cuidado y almohazado a Bonita. Cabalgaba sobre ella alegremente por las calles de Londres y los caminos de herradura de Hyde Park. La yegua era una fuente de orgullo para él, el último refugio de su perdida fortuna.

-¡Oh, Souta! -dijo ella, pasando una mano por encima de la mesa para tocarle con sus delgados dedos-. ¡Qué pena debes sentir!

Un brillo de vergüenza asomó en sus ojos cafes, tragó apresuradamente y apartó la mirada. Entonces echó para atrás la silla arañando las baldosas con las patas de madera.

-Lo mejor es que ponga manos a la obra -dijo indeciso-. No puedo despedir a la vieja Bonita sin un buen cepillado.

Cruzando cansinamente la cocina, subió los cortos peldaños de la escalera hasta el minúsculo jardín y los establos de más allá.

Kagome bebió a tragos el té caliente para quitarse el nudo que sentía en la garganta. Inconscientemente, oía a la señora Kaede cortando la verdura para la sopa de la comida. El fuego crepitaba en los fogones y el reloj hacía tictac en la repisa de la chimenea. Pero el acogedor y familiar ambiente de la cocina, hoy no existía.

-¡Maldito sea Inuyasha Taisho! -había tentado a un crédulo joven con las mesas de juego, exprimido hasta el último penique de un dinero que no tenía y forzado a renunciar a su más preciada propiedad. No podía excusar la parte de culpa que correspondía a Souta, aunque maldecía a Taisho por atrapar a un joven incauto.

Y además de todo esto, esperaba que se casase con él. La conmoción le daba escalofríos. Estaba avergonzada de admitir que, por un instante fugaz, había estado tentada de aceptar su oferta. Sería el fin de sus deudas, del esfuerzo de buscar comida cada día. E incluso podría disfrutar del lujo de tener algún hermoso traje nuevo que ponerse...

Entonces se acordó de su madre. Nunca, nunca permitiría que Inuyasha Taisho ejerciera sus crueldades con su madre.

Para su disgusto, Inuyasha había sido testigo de sus breves dudas. Recordaba cómo había hecho su oferta, pagado de sí mismo, con presunción, altanero. Frío y orgulloso, le había explicado que quería ser igual a los aristócratas que frecuentaban su club. La sangre azul y limpio linaje de Kagome le permitirían entrar en la buena sociedad.

Kagome no se consideraba a sí misma superior al resto de las personas, aunque hacía tiempo se había preocupado excesivamente de las apariencias. Había sido vanidosa y egoísta, disfrutando de su posición como una de las principales debutantes de la Temporada. Todo eso cambió con una mano de cartas cuando su padre perdió toda su fortuna excepto la casa y una modesta renta. Su muerte todavía le inquietaba. Y ahora, después de cinco humillantes años duros y afanosos, respetaba y apreciaba a las clases bajas trabajadoras.

Pero Inuyasha era de una clase especial. Le ofendía que aspirase a convertirse en un caballero. Una mala ganada fortuna no le daba derecho a unirse a los círculos aristocráticos.

Había sido muy gratificante rechazar a ese canalla. Pertenecía al mundo de los tahúres, los estafadores y los ladrones.

Alguien le tocó la espalda y pegó un respingo. Levantó la vista y contempló la cara familiar e inquieta de la cocinera.

-Lo siento, señora Kaede, estaba distraída.

-Querida, no se preocupe por su señoría. El muchacho quiere reparar sus errores -moviendo la cabeza la señora Kaede frunció los labios-. Aunque no creo que obtenga más de veinte mil libras por la yegua.

-Lo sé -a Kagome le desesperaba cómo obtener el resto del dinero. Que Dios les ayudase si se veían obligados a vender la casa. Arruinados como estaban, esto no les ayudaría mucho y necesitaban un sitio donde vivir y donde nadie pudiese interesarse sobre su madre. Por el bien de la cocinera, alegró la cara.

-Al menos tenemos un tejado sobre nuestras cabezas, y mamá está aquí contenta; debemos dar gracias.

-¡Bah! -bufó la señora Kaede, blandiendo con su gordo brazo un cuchillo de carnicero-, dentro de poco con esta hoja le sacaré las entrañas a ese Inuyasha Taisho.

A mí también me gustaría.

Molesta por su propia brutalidad, Kagome dijo:

-No debemos hablar así. Y jamás toleraré degradarme a su nivel.

-Una dama como vos, quizá no. Pero, por todos los santos que yo lo haría. Ponga a ese bastardo a mi alcance y le escupiré y luego lo asaré bien crujiente para la cena.

Kagome se preguntó qué haría la señora Kaede si descubriese que había visto a Inuyasha Taisho, y que le había ofrecido ser su amante; que él se había burlado de ella, y el diabólico proyecto que le había propuesto.

Ocultando su ansiedad, se levantó de la mesa y cogió una desportillada tetera de porcelana china del aparador. Era la única pieza que le quedaba de su espléndida vajilla. Poniendo la cantidad justa de hojas de té de una caja de la alacena dijo por encima del hombro:

-Yo le llevaré la bandeja del desayuno a mamá. Pronto estará despierta.

-La sopa ya se está haciendo -dijo la señora Kaede, echando unas zanahorias cortadas en la olla-. Tenéis otras cosas que hacer, mi lady. Yo me encargaré del primer turno con la condesa.

Kagome era dolorosamente consciente de haber tenido que dejar que se fuese el resto de la servidumbre, cargando todo el peso de la casa en la vieja cocinera.

-Ya haces demasiadas cosas.

-¡Tonterías! Me pondré a coser mientras me siento con ella -la señora Kaede puso un plato en las manos de Kagome.

-Siéntese y coma. Solo Dios sabe cuándo volveremos a ver carne para las empanadillas.  
Kagome estaba arrodillada en el salón limpiando con energía los zócalos, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Sumergida en sus pensamientos siguió trabajando hasta que los golpes se oyeron de nuevo, y recordó que ya no tenían un lacayo que abriese la puerta a las visitas.

Sucia y manchada, Kagome se sentó sobre los tobillos, se mojó los labios y se quitó un mechón de pelo de la frente. Dudaba si recibir o no al visitante. Podría ser otro acreedor, y sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener una desagradable sorpresa.

Entumecida por estar de rodillas sobre el desnudo suelo de madera dejó el trapo en un balde lleno de agua con jabón y, secándose las manos con el delantal, se puso de pie. Sin compadecerse, apartó la vista del desordenado salón al tiempo que entraba en el vestibulo para abrir la puerta.

Casi se desmaya. En la calle se vislumbraba un elegante carruaje negro, con un cochero a las riendas de los caballos. En el dintel se recortaba la figura de un caballero alto y airoso vestido con un impecable abrigo gris y pantalones a juego. Quitándose el sombrero de copa, saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, mostrando una mata tupida de pelo grisáceo. Era Myouga, marqués de Hailstock.

-Mi lord -dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras se sacudía inútilmente la falda sucia-. Es de lo más inesperado.

-Mi querida Kagome, disculpa mi impertinencia -sus ojos revolotearon sobre su desaliñado aspecto, aunque era demasiado educado para comentario-. Esperaba hablar contigo, pero si no es un buen momento...

Kagome se había olvidado de él después de la furiosa despedida de dos días atrás. Sus rasgos distinguidos traían aún el destello de una esperanza imposible. Quizá, solo quizá, él lo hubiese reconsiderado.

Dio un paso atrás.

-Entrad, mi lord.

Y fingiendo que vestía el más deslumbrante modelo de baile, en vez de un ajado y triste traje de faena lo condujo al salón.

El marqués se paró súbitamente.

-¡Dios mío¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Kagome contempló la gran sala a través de los ojos del marqués: el suelo desnudo de madera, las paredes vacías con los cercos marcados donde habían estado los cuadros vendidos. Las lágrimas se agazapaban en los párpados. No lloraría. No lo haría. Y sin darle la mínima importancia dijo:

-He vendido los cuadros esta mañana.

No hacía una hora que el carretón de un buhonero se había llevado los muebles de palo de rosa y la antigua alfombra enrollada. De la misma manera se había ido el piano que había tocado cuando era niña y que tantas alegrías había dado a su padre, y las bellas estatuillas que su madre coleccionaba con deleite. Así se había ido el exquisito escritorio en el que hasta hace dos días estudiaba y remiraba las cuentas, esperando encontrar una manera de pagar a sus acreedores. Las veintitrés guineas de oro que había obtenido no durarían mucho.

Antes de dar rienda suelta a su desesperación se había pasado la última hora fregando, enfurecida, los suelos y las molduras de las puertas.

-Por favor, tome asiento.

La pobreza no impediría que fuese cortés. Condujo a lord Myouga hasta los últimos asientos que le quedaban, una otomana y unas destartaladas sillas al lado de la chimenea para que mamá, Souta y ella se sentasen en las tardes frías. Si hubiese podido, incluso podría haber convencido a la señora Kaede para que hiciese punto aquí con ellos.

-¿Cómo está Genta? -preguntó.

La mención de su único hijo, inválido, brilló en los ojos de lord Myouga.

-Está bien, pero no he venido para hablar de él. Necesito hablar contigo.

Tocó el codo de Kagome y se sentó a su lado en la otomana. Contra su voluntad, se ablandaba ante su caballerosidad, ante la genuina preocupación que se adivinaba en sus aristocráticos rasgos. Era un viudo que había perdido a su segunda mujer el año pasado. Kagome lo había conocido toda su vida como un amigo de sus padres; su madre y su primera esposa, Yura, se habían criado juntas. Al principio, le resultaba embarazoso darse cuenta de que la cortejaba. Disfrutaba con los pequeños lujos que le proporcionaba, los dulces, las flores y los libros. Esperaba con interés las animadas conversaciones sobre todo tipo de temas, desde la moda a la jardinería. Pero aunque lo estimaba, no lo amaba con el salvaje y romántico ardor que una vez soñó sentir por un hombre. Aunque estaba segura de ser feliz con él, no podrían estar un solo momento sin discutir.

Tomó la ajada mano de Kagome y la apretó suavemente entre sus elegantes manos enfundadas en guantes de cabritilla. Acongojada, era consciente del rubor que invadía su piel, y de sus uñas rasposas y ásperas.

-Querida Kagome -dijo-, me duele verte reducida a esta vida de pobreza. Desciendes de uno de los más antiguos y limpios linajes de Inglaterra.

Sintió una débil llama de esperanza. ¿Había venido para decir que estaba equivocado¿Qué no pondría condiciones a su matrimonio?

-No tengo otra opción -dijo-. Conocéis la deuda de Souta, y el señor Taisho exigirá el pago.

Un relámpago de ira cruzó los ojos de Hailstock. Y apretando la mano de Kagome dijo:

-¡Maldito canalla! No se puede culpar a tu hermano del vicio que ha heredado de tu padre, pero maldigo a Taisho por explotar esa debilidad.

-Rezo para que Souta haya aprendido la lección.

Pensó en él, subastando su querida yegua para poder pagar la deuda mientras un agridulce dolor apretaba su pecho.

-Yo sé que nunca haría daño deliberadamente a mamá o a mí.

-Sin embargo, el daño ya está hecho. Y una dama no puede vivir así -Hailstock señaló el salón vacío.

-¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? -murmuró.

-Podemos hacer lo que hablamos hace dos días, cuando viniste pidiendo mi ayuda -acariciando su mejilla y mirándola fijamente a los ojos-. Cásate conmigo, querida. Y aunque me disguste darle dinero a ese canalla de Taisho, lo haré por ti, si te casas conmigo. Hoy he venido esperando que reconsiderases mi ofrecimiento.

Sería maravilloso traspasarle sus problemas, que la cuidase, y que por fin pudiese llevar la vida de una dama. Pero Kagome se vio obligada a preguntarle:

-Entonces¿habéis cambiado de opinión sobre mi madre¿Permitiréis que viva con nosotros?

-Es imposible, no insistas -con las frías yemas de sus dedos acercó su cara a la suya. -Debes comprender que lady Brockway tiene que estar en un lugar donde pueda ser correctamente tratada por especialistas en la materia.

-La cuido perfectamente -estalló-. No sé por qué la abandonasteis. Ella y papá fueron vuestros amigos una vez. Recuerdo cuando os miraba, desde lo más alto de las escaleras, viendo a todos reír en las fiestas y en los bailes de disfraces. Me alegraba ver a mamá tan contenta, la mujer más maravillosa y alegre de todas las fiestas -se detuvo, tensa.

-Todo eso se ha ido -dijo el marqués apresuradamente-. Es deplorable, pero el tiempo sigue y la gente cambia. ¡Ojalá pudiese devolverte a la madre que admiraste!

-Todavía la admiro -dijo Kagome desafiante-. Es aquí donde vos y yo diferimos. Para mí, no es una basura que deba ser apartada por la simple razón de ser un engorro.

Rígido, Hailstock se recostó en la otomana.

-Créeme, querida. Si rechazas mi oferta, no habrá nadie que pague tanto por tu mano. Tu hermano irá a la cárcel mientras tu madre y tú acabaréis en el hospicio. ¿Es acaso este un mejor destino del que te propongo?

Kagome se estremeció, debajo de su ira yacía la semilla de un frío miedo.

-Antes padeceré hambre, pero nunca entregaré a mi madre a unos extraños, y menos a ese horrible sitio que su señoría sugiere.

-¡Mi lady! -unos pasos presurosos retumbaron en el pasillo, y la señora Kaede, con la cara roja irrumpió en el salón.

-¡Mi lady, venga rápido!

Kagome pegó un brinco, y con el corazón en un puño, agarró los hombros de la cocinera.

-¿Es mamá?

-Sí. Estaba cogiendo flores en el jardín y canturreando mientras yo arrancaba las malas hierbas. La dejé sola un momento, justo para probar la sopa, y cuando volví... -hizo una pausa, temblorosa, tapándose la boca con su mano rolliza.

-Dime.

-Se ha ido, mi lady. No puedo encontrarla.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Una florista estaba sentada en un banco del parque, en su regazo descansaba una cesta llena de narcisos amarillos y flores de azafrán púrpuras, Su cara dulce y franca, tan delicada como un camafeo, sonreía bajo un sombrero de paja de alas anchas adornado con una cinta rosa. Un andrajoso mantón de piel de topo le cubría los delgados hombros hasta una remendada falda negra. Al lado de sus pies desnudos, una paloma gorda picoteaba desperdicios entre los adoquines del paseo,

-¡Tengo flores! -cantaba la mujer, sosteniendo un ramillete en una mano-¡Por favor, compren mis hermosas flores!

Los paseantes daban un amplio rodeo para evitar acercarse al banco. Una niñera que empujaba un cochecito de niño detuvo el paso y miró a la vendedora con asombro. Un arrogante caballero torció los labios con desprecio, y un par de burguesas emperifolladas aceleraron el paso, cuchicheando horrorizadas; trotaban rápido, como si tuviesen miedo acercarse.

-¡Está loca! -murmuró la más alta, una matrona de boca prieta.

-¡Es una vergüenza! -dijo con voz de pito su rolliza amiga -No es un espectáculo para gente decente.

-Entonces es una suerte que no haya gente decente por aquí -Kagome interrumpió la conversación.

Las dos mujeres se dieron la vuelta a la vez y se quedaron boquiabiertas.

El corazón de Kagome latía a toda velocidad mientras buscaba desesperadamente a su madre, y tuvo la sombría satisfacción de avergonzarlas al tiempo que se acercaba a ellas. No dudaría en usar el legítimo estatus de su familia para silenciar a ese par de palurdas sin sentimientos.

La avinagrada cara de una de las mujeres se inclinó rígidamente.

-Lady Kagome¡qué sorpresa!

Su compañera con las mejillas enrojecidas casi se tropieza, atolondrada, haciendo una reverencia.

Con el tono más altanero posible, Kagome dijo:

-Deberían esforzarse más a la hora de hacer la venia ante lady Brockway.

-Nosotras..., pero, pero... -la mujer rolliza falfulló. Los labios le temblaban de indignación-. Es hora de comer. Vamos, Louise.

Las dos mujeres se apresuraron en dirección a una de las casas que flanqueaban el parque.

Kagome hubiese querido lanzarles otro insulto. ¡Malditas cotorras! Pero contuvo la lengua; si se enemistaba más con la vecindad, solo conseguiría empeorar sus mezquinas opiniones.

Y todo recaería en su pobre madre.

Con un nudo en la garganta se aproximó al banco, la paloma alzó el vuelo en el aire batiendo sus alas grises. La florista escrutó a Kagome y una sonrisa iluminó su cara de duende.

Sus ojos azules centellearon mientras balanceaba un marchito ramillete atado con una raída cinta rosa.

-Dos peniques, señorita, dos peniques por las flores más bellas de toda la ciudad de Londres.

Kagome sonrió a su madre, y ocultando el amargo dolor que sentía, recogió las marchitas flores de azafrán aspirando su delicada fragancia. La tristeza la envolvía en esos momentos en los que en la cara de su madre no había reconocimiento alguno. Hoy, Eleanor, lady Brockway, vestía la máscara de un extraño.

Como siempre, Kagome representó la última fantasía de su madre.

-Gracias. Pero me temo que no he traído el monedero. ¿Sería tan amable de acompañarme a casa para recogerlo?

-Si quiere, puede llevárselas gratis -dijo lady Eleanor, magnánima, desfigurando su tranquilo tono aristocrático con un cantarín acento vulgar-. Estoy ocupada vendiendo más flores.

Kagome lo dudaba. Su madre atraía escandalosamente la atención, no solo de los que paseaban por el parque sino también de las casas cercanas. En más de una ventana se agitaba una cortina y una pálida y ovalada cara curioseaba en su dirección. Una parte de ella querría sacar la lengua y burlarse como una cría, pero su lado práctico le decía que debía escoltar a su madre hasta casa, donde nadie pudiera reírse de ella.  
-Insisto en pagarlas -dijo Kagome-. Venga conmigo, es un paseo muy corto.

Arregló el mantón de su madre, y cogiéndola del hombro, le ayudó suavemente a levantarse.

-No se preocupe -los labios le temblaban a lady Eleanor-. A decir verdad, no creo que nadie compre ninguna flor. Nadie de nadie.

El dolor de su voz atravesó a Kagome.

-¡Qué importa esa gentuza! La gente vulgar no sabe apreciar las flores bonitas.

Su madre se alegró.

-Tiene toda la razón.

Mientras caminaban por el parque, Kagome recorrió con la vista los plátanos y la fila de casas. Como las otras, la suya era una vivienda grande de piedra con columnas y tres pisos con ventanas, el tejado estaba coronado por varias chimeneas. Su mirada se fijó en un vehículo que se estaba deteniendo en la acera.

Conducido por un cochero con librea, un par de coronas gemelas de laurel estaban grabadas en el negro y bruñido carruaje. Este se paró justo en el lugar, donde hacía tan solo unos minutos había estado el birlocho de lord Myouga. El marqués se había ido inmediatamente después del nervioso aviso de la señora Kaede, y Kagome no había tenido tiempo de sentirse enfadada o desilusionada por su partida. Toda su atención estaba centrada en encontrar a su madre.

Kagome suspiró. Sería uno de esos pretenciosos amigotes de Souta, unos jóvenes jactanciosos que rara vez los visitaban, en gran parte por causa de su madre. Y también por el desagrado que se cuidaba en mostrarles.

Debería haber llevado a su madre por la puerta de atrás, pero ellos vivían en medio de la calle, y esto significaba girar en la esquina dando una vuelta a través de los establos y desafiar a todos los entrometidos del barrio. Hubiese sido mejor acompañarla discretamente, sin someterla a más humillaciones.

Cruzando la calle atestada, mantuvo el brazo alrededor de la delgada cintura de su madre, que era como la de una niña. Lady Eleanor tarareaba una átona cantinela mientras daba pequeños saltos sobre los duros adoquines. La cesta de flores se columpiaba en su mano y sus pies desnudos levantaban el dobladillo de la falda. Perdida en su propio mundo no se percataba del vecindario, que boquiabierto la miraba estúpidamente desde las ventanas y los porches.

Da lo mismo, pensó Kagome, con la barbilla bien alta. No podía soportar que su madre no comprendiese el miedo y la repugnancia que su locura inspiraban. Mejor que permaneciese en casa, protegida dentro, al calor de sus familiares.

Desgraciadamente, tenía la mala costumbre de escaparse en cuanto la dejaba a solas unos minutos.

Rodearon el carruaje. La luz del sol había convertido los cristales en espejos, y no había ningún escudo en la negra puerta barnizada. Un aroma a cuero caro dominaba el olor de los caballos, la cara de piedra del cochero apenas les dedicó una mirada.

Acababa de poner un pie en el primer peldaño de la escalera que llevaba al porche cuando oyó que se habría la puerta del carruaje detrás de ella. ¡Maldita sea! Situándose frente a su madre, preparó una sonrisa educada y se giró para despedir al visitante. Le informaría de que su hermano volvería tarde de Tattersall. Y el petimetre tendría que irse a toda prisa.

Pero su diplomático plan tuvo un rápido fin cuando vio al hombre alto que salía del carruaje. Un mechón de pelo negro caía sobre su amplía frente, y unos penetrantes ojos dorados la miraron chispeantes a la luz del sol. El elegante traje negro y el chaleco plateado podrían señalarlo como un caballero, pero a Kagome no le engañaban esas costosas ropas.

Vio al diablo encarnado en Inuyasha Taisho. Como un regalo de Lucifer al sexo femenino se acercó a ellas. La promesa del pecado descansaba en su cuerpo delgado y musculoso, y en los rasgos sensuales de su boca. La visión hizo que su corazón empezará a latir con fuerza, recordando el humillante beso que le había dado. Y el horrible hecho de que le debía veinte mil guineas.

¿Habría venido para exigirle el pago¿O para seguir adelante con su inconcebible propuesta?

Incluso esa posibilidad era secundaria frente a la oportunidad de que Inuyasha pudiera burlarse de su madre. Podía oír su canturreo a sus espaldas y el roce de su falda mientras se balanceaba al ritmo de la música imaginaria que sonaba en su cabeza.

Lleno de gracia, Inuyasha mantuvo la mirada en Kagome mientras tomaba su mano estropeada por el trabajo. A diferencia de Myouga, no llevaba guantes, y su firme apretón envolvió sus fríos dedos con un calor infernal.

-Mi lady, es un placer volver a veros.

-Señor Taisho, vos no sois bienvenido aquí.

-Ya veo que seguís irritada por aquel beso.

Sus ojos se reían de ella. Antes de que pudiese replicar nada, él se llevó la mano a los labios. La caricia de su aliento fue como una cascada caliente y maligna que le atravesó las entrañas. Era ira, se dijo a sí misma. Había jugado con ella, dejando que se comportara como una tonta, y esto era una experiencia con la que no se enfrentaba a menudo.

Se soltó la mano.

-Yo nunca me irrito -dijo con voz helada-. Y en estos momentos no se recibe a nadie. Si me disculpa.

Intentó introducir en la casa a su madre, dándole la espalda a Inuyasha, pero en ese preciso momento lady Eleanor, echándole una ojeada, gorgojeó:

-Hola, señor. ¿Le gustaría comprar un ramillete para su enamorada?

Inuyasha fijó la atención en su madre, alzando una de sus oscuras cejas, mientras ella sostenía la cesta llena de capullos mustios y torcidos. Dios mío. Kagome rezó para que no se diese cuenta de que estaba mirando a la condesa viuda de Brockway.

Sus esperanzas se desvanecieron al instante.

-¿Lady Brockway, supongo? -murmuró-. Ahora puedo ver de quién ha heredado Kagome su belleza.

-¿Kagome? -lady Eleanor parpadeó, sus hermosas cejas formaron un ceño melancólico-. Una vez conocí a una chica que se llamaba Kagome. Era una joven bien bonita.

Antes de que él retrocediese o hiciera algún comentario sarcástico, Kagome deslizó una protectora mano alrededor de la espalda de su madre, forzándola a subir los peldaños hacia el refugio del hogar.

-No se preocupe por él. No está interesado. Y ahora venga, tengo los dos peniques que le prometí¿recuerda?

-¡Qué no está interesado¡Bah! -deteniéndose en el porche, lady Eleanor sonrió inocentemente a Inuyasha debajo de su sombrero de paja.

-Seguro que un caballero tan elegante tiene una novia que cortejar. Y la mejor manera de hacerlo es con flores.

-Lo siento, mamá. Se está yendo y nosotras tenemos...

-Espere. Realmente deseo comprar flores -con dos rápidas zancadas Inuyasha subió los cuatros escalones hasta el porche e hizo una cortés reverencia a lady Eleanor.

-¿Sería tan amable de enseñarme las flores?

-Ciertamente, mi buen señor -riendo nerviosamente le ofreció la cesta de las flores para que la inspeccionase-. Tómese el tiempo que necesite.

Kagome miraba tensa y preocupada, preparada para detenerle si se atrevía a burlarse de su madre. No le importaría lo más mínimo abofetear esa cara tan hermosa, o golpear con el codo ese estómago plano. O empujar contra esos hombros anchos y musculosos para tener tiempo y meter rápidamente a su madre en casa y cerrar la puerta. No se sentiría segura hasta entonces...

-Debe coger el ramillete más hermoso¿qué le parece este? -lady Eleanor sacó un marchito manojo de flores de azafrán-. Solo quiere lo mejor para la dama de sus sueños.

-¡De acuerdo! -lanzando una mirada sardónica a Kagome. Su masculina mirada hacía que le hormiguease la piel. Sus pechos estaban tensos, su vientre prieto y sus piernas flaqueaban. Buceando en sus ojos sintió la conciencia primordial de verlo como un hombre... y de verse a ella como una mujer. El canalla que deseaba casarse con ella. Que quería usarla como un trampolín para introducirse en los más selectos círculos de la sociedad. Y para meterla en su cama. Su mirada se centró en su bella boca, en la atrayente sonrisa apenas esbozada, en los profundos y tentadores hoyuelos...

Resentida por el efecto que él le provocaba, agarró con fuerza su propio ramillete.

-Elija de una vez y váyase.

Deslizando el pulgar y el índice dentro de su abrigo, Inuyasha sacó una guinea de oro que ofreció a lady Eleanor.

-Me llevo todas -dijo arrastrando las palabras-. Creo que esto será más que suficiente.

Mientras Kagome miraba atónita, él examinó una por una todas las flores. Amarillas, blancas, púrpuras, rosas, las flores ocupaban sus grandes manos, el polen dorado de los narcisos se veía en las mangas de su abrigo oscuro. Indiferente, le ofreció el ramo.

-Para vos, la dama de mis sueños.

Asombrada, Kagome cogió las flores y las sostuvo contra su seno, empapándose con su hermoso aroma. ¿Que nefando propósito le había impulsado a tener semejante gesto? Tenía que haber una trampa; siempre la había con un hombre como Inuyasha Taisho. Pronto haría uno de sus hirientes y crueles comentarios. Ridiculizaría a su madre hasta que llorase.

Lady Eleanor aplaudió, la cesta vacía colgaba del brazo, y la moneda de oro brillaba entre pétalos machacados.

-¡Ah, es muy bella! Y de carácter dulce.

-Mm -un destello de burla brilló en los ojos de Inuyasha y en tono reservado dijo:-Somos un buen par. Hacemos la pareja perfecta.

-Sí, señor -dijo lady Eleanor, mirándoles con aprecio y con las manos entrelazadas debajo de la barbilla-. Es como en los cuentos románticos de antaño.

-Me alegra que dé su aprobación -con un rápido movimiento abrazó a Kagome, su mano firme y caliente alrededor de su cintura, atrapándola contra su duro cuerpo. Los brazos de Kagome estaban tan llenos de flores que no pudo apartarlo-. Desde el momento en el que nos encontramos, supe que nuestro destino sería casarnos.

Tuvo la audacia de guiñarle un ojo a Kagome, como si fuese un tipo deseoso de embaucar a su madre.

Debería escupir en su diabólica y hermosa cara. Le repugnaba el modo en que la agarraba, como si fuese de su propiedad, ganada en una partida de dados. Y aunque había hecho sonreír a su madre, una extraña ternura tiraba de su corazón, una dulzura involuntaria que limaba el filo de su ira. No la había apretado tan fuerte, y Kagome podía marchitarse ahora como los capullos rotos que tenía contra el pecho.

El muy bellaco. Su encanto era puro teatro, su manera de jugar con los sentimientos de las mujeres. Mamá le importaba bien poco, le gustaría llevarla al manicomio, después de haberse reído de ella. Esta horripilante idea movió a Kagome a tomar una decisión.

Alejándose de su lado, le dijo a su madre:

-Venga, tienes que ayudarme a poner estas flores en agua.

Lady Eleanor rio tontamente como una niña cuando Inuyasha abrió la puerta y educadamente las condujo al vestíbulo. Kagome lo vigilaba, alerta ante el más mínimo signo de burla o desdén, de los que ella ya había sido testigo. Pero Inuyasha solo mostró un cortés respeto, advirtiendo a su madre que vigilase los peldaños y un cumplido sobre su extravagante sombrero.

La señora Kaede bajó trotando por el oscuro pasillo.

-Mi lady, menudo susto nos ha dado -dirigió una mirada confusa a Inuyasha.

No tenía una idea clara de quién era, y Kagome no estaba dispuesta a decírselo. No quería que su casa se convirtiese en un campo de batalla, así que discretamente movió la cabeza. Inuyasha se iría tan pronto como se diese cuenta que no importaba cuan exorbitante fuese la deuda, ella no estaba dispuesta á utilizar a su familia como un juguete para que él se divirtiese.

Kagome fue hacía su madre y dejó las flores cortadas en la cesta.

-Necesitarás un jarrón -quitándose el polen de las manos-. ¿La llevará a la cocina, señora Kaede?

La cocinera asintió enérgicamente y acompañó a lady Eleanor hacia el sótano. La voz excitada de su madre les llegaba claramente.

-¡Mira! -decía revolviendo en el fondo de la cesta-. ¡Tengo una guinea! Me la ha dado ese caballero tan educado. Creo que está enamorado de ella.

Kagome se ruborizó. Consciente de que Inuyasha permanecía a sus espaldas, adoptó el porte apropiado de una dama. Para su alivio, la señora Kaede se limitaba a sonreír con los vagabundeos de su madre, y la pareja desapareció por la puerta camino de las escaleras del sótano.

Ansiosa por echar a Inuyasha, se dio la vuelta rápidamente. La cáustica despedida se heló en su lengua. Inuyasha había desaparecido. Un rayo de sol atravesó la ventana marcando una dorada línea en el vacío suelo de mármol.

Ni siquiera lo había oído moverse. Lo vislumbró en la biblioteca, examinando los pocos libros que les quedaban en los estantes prácticamente vacíos. Haciendo ruido con los tacones, entró en la desolada habitación donde, en días de su padre, los cómodos sillones de cuero y los libros encuadernados perfumaban el ambiente. Ahora, los muebles se habían vendido y ni siquiera un fuego crepitaba en la chimenea para crear un poco de alegría. A pesar de las duras circunstancias, sintió un pequeño ataque de nostalgia en su pecho.

-Señor Taisho, debo pediros que os vayáis inmediatamente.

Como si estuviese hablando a las paredes. Inuyasha estudiaba un viejo libro, concentrado mientras pasaba las páginas. .

-Un raro ejemplar de las Moralia de Plutarco. ¡Por Dios! Rebusqué por toda Roma para encontrarlo.

¿Leía latín? Ocultó su sorpresa. ¿Y qué, si tenía estudios? Pero esto no tenía relación con su indeseable presencia en la casa.

-Devolved el libro a su sitio -dijo con dureza-. Y la próxima vez que deseéis hablarme, envíad educadamente una nota. Preferiría que nuestras discusiones tuviesen lugar en otro lugar, menos en esta casa.

-Me gustaría adquirir este libro para mi colección -dijo distraídamente, sin levantar los ojos del libro-, diga el precio.

-Es suyo... por veinte mil guineas. Esto sí captó su atención, y descubriendo sus dientes blancos con una sonrisa irónica.

-Muy lista. Pero creo que paso.

Cerró el libro y lo devolvió al estante. Dejó caer el abrigo oscuro y se quedó estudiándola. Las sombras de las persianas de madera bajadas caían casualmente sobre su cara y le daban un aspecto siniestro. Con la punta de la lengua se enjugó los labios secos. Había algo sobrenatural en la manera que tenía de enfocar su atención, sus ojos ardían dentro de ella, como si pudiese desnudarla en cuerpo y alma.

-Tengo veintitrés guineas para vos -declaró-, aunque, por supuesto, imagino que querrá deducir la que le ha dado a mi madre.

-No digáis tonterías. Fue un regalo para ella.

-La condesa viuda de Brockway no es una mendiga. No necesita vuestra caridad.

Levantó lentamente una ceja, como si le divirtiesen su orgullo y su lengua afilada. Entonces, caminó hacia Kagome, cada uno de sus movimientos era un ejemplo de gracia masculina. Sus bruñidos zapatos negros no emitían más que un tenue roce sobre el suelo sin alfombras.

No se apartaría, aunque su pulso corría veloz y las palmas de las manos estaban húmedas. Consciente de la vacía y silenciosa casa, se mantuvo en su sitio, justo en medio de la puerta de la biblioteca. Ni siquiera se oía el tictac del reloj; el de bronce dorado del salón se había vendido con el resto de los muebles.

Se detuvo a solo unos centímetros de ella. Hizo crujir los dientes para evitar echarse atrás. Le demostraría a ese canalla que no tenía miedo.

Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron suavemente su desnuda garganta y bajaron hasta el escote del corpiño. La caricia excitó su piel y con un total desprecio de su voluntad, la presionó contra las duras estanterías.

-¡Miserable¡No me toque!

Su boca formó una sonrisa de pirata que quitaba el aliento.

-No sea gruñona -respondió, sosteniendo una rama de lavanda entre sus dedos-. No era más que un simple pétalo... -su mirada examinó rápidamente sus senos-, pegado a vos.

Sus ojos eran de un dorado insondable; él le enseñó el pétalo. Un río de ardor atravesó su pecho, hundiéndose profundamente en su vientre. Tuvo la molesta impresión de que prefería respirar la fragancia de su carne antes que la de la mustia flor.

-¡No ponga esa cara de susto! -dijo en un tono tan dulce como la miel-. No he venido a seducirla.

¿Pensaba acaso que era tonta¿Que lo iba a creer...?

-¡Atended vuestros asuntos y fuera de aquí! No quiero preocupaciones cuando mi madre se entere de quién sois vos realmente.

-Vanas palabras, mi lady. Apuesto lo que queráis a que no tiene la más ligera idea de la estupidez de vuestro hermano.

Había subestimado su astucia. Kagome se agarró al recio estante de madera que tenía detrás.

-Ni lo sabrá jamás. No permitiré que os acerquéis a esta casa.

Un indicio de impaciencia asomó en el rostro de Inuyasha.

-No me parece deportivo fastidiar a vuestra madre.

-En cuanto tenga la mínima oportunidad, se burlará de ella. Conozco a los de su clase, pretende complacerla, pero todo el tiempo se estará riendo secretamente.

-No soy de lo que se burlan de lo que no entienden.

-¿Y vos la entendéis? Decidme. ¿Por qué sois capaz de demostrar verdadero cariño hacia ella? Dadme una buena razón.

Encogiéndose de hombros, su cara se entristeció.

-Mi madre era actriz -dijo, volviéndose y curioseando por la habitación-. Y mientras estudiaba sus papeles, a menudo los representaba conmigo. Podía convertirse en cualquiera, desde la Ofelia de Hamlet hasta María, Reina de los Escoceses.

Apoyándose en la repisa de mármol de la chimenea, añadió:

-Así que ya lo veis. Disimular cuando otras personas hacen excentricidades me resulta bastante familiar. Y ahora¿queréis burlaros de mí y de mi madre?

Kagome negó con la cabeza, intrigada por los secretos de su pasado. Contra su voluntad, lo imaginó como un pequeño niño de pelo oscuro, declamando versos con su madre disfrazada. Qué extraño era advertir el parecido con su madre, que se disfrazaba de florista o Cleopatra o de quienquiera que le apeteciera en su locura.

Kagome rompió deliberadamente el hilo que le conectaba a él. Su madre estaba cuerda, mientras que la suya estaba representando un papel.

-¿Sigue actuando en el teatro? -se sorprendió por hacerle esa pregunta.

-Está muerta -su tono era duro, cerrando la puerta de su pasado-. Pero ya basta de hablar de mí. He venido a hablar de nosotros.

Nosotros. Tembló internamente por la forma en la que les emparejaba. Titubeando dijo:

-Pronto tendré más dinero para pagarle. Mi hermano va a vender a Bonita.  
-¿Bonita?

-Su yegua -la voz se ahogaba en su garganta, pero se obligó a aclararla-. Ya lo ve, estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos para pagarle.

Inuyasha rio.

-El mejor de los caballos no supondría más que una parte pequeña de la deuda.

-Por ahora servirá -atragantándose, cogió aire y dijo-, a menos que reconsidere mi oferta de ser... su amante.

Aun en medio de la gran estancia, su postura era desafiante.

-Sabéis bien lo que quiero, mi lady. Vuestra mano.

¡Oh, Dios mío! No, eso no. Cualquier cosa menos eso.

-Lo que pedís es imposible.

-Si lo que os preocupa es lady Eleanor, no me importa en absoluto que viva con nosotros -su cara adquirió una intensidad interesada-. No olvide que tenemos... su bendición.

Lo odió en ese instante. Lo odió por la débil llama de esperanza que le había dado, y por el modo en el que había engañado a su madre con sus zalamerias. No podía creer en él. No se atrevía a creerlo. Le ponía enferma pensar en conceder a semejante hombre los derechos de un marido. Era un jugador de suaves palabras que tentaba a los incautos con falsas esperanzas en su propia infalibilidad. Su padre había sido una víctima de tales sujetos, y ahora Souta... el pobre tonto de Souta que moriría, si le condenaban a una húmeda celda en la cárcel.

Lucharía contra Inuyasha. No se podía quedar con todo. Al menos, les quedaba la casa, comprada y pagada hace muchos años: el santuario de mamá.

-Hipotecaré la casa -dijo imprudentemente-. Habrá suficiente para saldar la deuda.

-Me temo que eso esté fuera de lugar.

Rebuscando dentro del abrigo, sacó un pergamino doblado y lo sostuvo enfrente de ella. Era evidente que esperaba que se acercase y lo cogiera. Consideró seguir en su sitio, venciendo en este juego de voluntades, pero si el papel tenía algo ver con la deuda, debía saberlo...

Con los hombros rectos, Kagome caminó lentamente hacia él. Sus ojos vigilaban cada uno de sus pasos. Inuyasha la atemorizaba; podía reconocerlo en su interior, pero se negó a dejar que él lo notase.

Sus dedos se rozaron mientras Kagome cogía el papel. Estremecida, se obligó a moverse lentamente. Desdobló el pergamino mientras se dirigía a la ventana más cercana donde un rayo de luz iluminó unos negros garabatos, era la letra de Souta añadida a un documento legal. Mientras asimilaba el contenido, el miedo la invadió estrangulándole el corazón.

Era la hipoteca de su casa. Y estaba subrogada a un tal Inuyasha Taisho.

Continuara...

_Dejen Reviews xfa_

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y disculpen si no los respondo es q es por falta de tiempo pero, algunos que tengan duda o alguna pregunta si preocurare contestarlos.  
Lo q pasa es que la escuela me va a quitar mucho tiempo por eso creo q voy actualizar solo los domingos aunque si puedo por lo pronto avanzo mas la historia, pero lo mas seguro es que suba 2 capitulos por semana.**

**Si hay un cambio yo aviso jeje.**

**Bueno les mando un saludo a todos**

**Se cuidan**

**Liz-aniraK**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

-Ahora la casa es mía.

La satisfecha y victoriosa voz resonó como un eco que llegara a través de un largo túnel. Kagome era consciente de que se estaba haciendo daño con el marco de la ventana. Unas motas de polvo bailaban sobre el filo de un rayo de luz. La hipoteca temblaba entre sus dedos fríos.

El refugio de mamá había desaparecido. Desaparecido. Alguien le tocó el hombro.

-Responded. ¿No tenéis nada que decir?

Inuyasha se asomó detrás de ella. Hacía un momento él permanecía al lado de la biblioteca, pero estaba demasiado aturdida para sorprenderse. Echó un vistazo a las mangas negras de su traje en las que brillaban unos botones de plata. No podía apartar la vista del documento. Era bastante posible que fuese la sentencia de muerte para su madre.

-¿No iréis a desmayaros?

-¿Desmayarme?

-Estáis pálida como la muerte. ¿No hay alguna silla en esta casa olvidada de Dios?

-Vendidas -no se molestó en mencionar los pocos muebles que quedaban en el salón.

¿Qué le sucederá a mamá?

-Pues entonces se sentará en las malditas escaleras. Venga.

La tomó por la cintura, y sus largos dedos se cerraron sobre la piel helada de Kagome como bandas de acero caliente. Tiró de ella y sus piernas se movieron obedientemente, la falda susurraba al compás del frenético ritmo que latía en sus oídos.

De alguna forma, Inuyasha había obligado a su hermano a traspasarle la casa. ¿Por qué Souta no le había dicho nada?

No podía imaginar por qué. Solo sabía que Inuyasha había roto la última de sus defensas, y conquistado el fuerte que defendía su independencia. Les echarían a la calle.

A menos que se uniera en matrimonio con ese jugador.

Unos puntos negros zumbaban ante sus ojos. Aletargada, dio un traspié en el umbral de la puerta. La hipoteca se le cayó de las manos y revoloteó sobre el suelo de mármol ajedrezado del vestíbulo. Con un grito ahogado se agachó para recogerlo.

Inuyasha reaccionó más rápido. Atrapó el documento y se lo devolvió. El roce de sus dedos levantó chispas.

Medio agachada, Kagome se irguió, y él hizo lo mismo. Sus miradas se entrecruzaron. Arqueó las negras cejas, y sus extraños ojos exploraron sus formas. Si no le conociera mejor, habría creído que se preocupaba por su bienestar.

Pero ella le importaba un comino. Solo si se adaptaba a sus crueles propósitos, y eso era bien cierto, a Inuyasha no le importaría arrojarlos a ella y a su familia al arroyo. ¿Quién era él para destruir sus vidas?

Inesperadamente, le puso la cálida palma de la mano en la mejilla.

-Estáis helada. Os ayudaré a levantaros.

Su hipócrita compasión hizo añicos el muro de cristal que rodeaba sus emociones. Como si la azotase una tormenta revivió, y sus mejillas recobraron el color, llenando el vacío que sentía con una rabia ciega.

Levantándose como un resorte, le echó de su lado.

-¡Villano!

Inuyasha se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero recobró el equilibrio poniendo la palma de una mano sobre el suelo y con agilidad felina se puso de pie. Sus ojos brillaron a la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas.

-¡Menuda arpía! -le respondió en el mismo tono-. No crea que me va a engañar.

-Nunca más volváis a tocarme -arrugando el pergamino, se lo arrojó.

Inuyasha atrapó el documento con un fácil movimiento de su muñeca.

-Un marido tiene derecho a tocar a su esposa.

-Vos no sois mi marido.

-Pero lo seré, tan pronto como hayamos cerrado el trato.

Espoleada por su confianza, se desprendió violentamente de los retazos de serenidad que le quedaban. No le haría perder el control de nuevo. Nunca más. Alzó las mejillas.

-Todavía nos queda la finca, está vinculada. Y nunca podréis quitárnosla.  
-Esa casa está en ruinas, es inhabitable.

Su información la consternó. Hacía dos años que un incendio había destruido su casa solariega en Northumberland. No sobrevivirían al invierno en esos helados páramos, acampando en medio de las ruinas quemadas.

-Entonces, buscaré otro hombre con quien casarme. Un caballero.

-¿Con una loca en la familia? Creo que no -una extraña atención asomó en sus rasgos inflexibles, acarició suavemente la hipoteca y se la guardó en un bolsillo interior de su abrigo-. La nobleza tiene un gran aprecio por la pureza de su linaje. Ni siquiera el marqués de Hailstock toleraría semejante mancha.

Su perspicacia lo golpeó con fuerza. ¿Cómo sabía Inuyasha tantas cosas¿Cómo había averiguado que Myouga se negaba a casarse con ella, a menos que ingresase a mamá en ese espantoso manicomio?

Entonces, Kagome entendió la terrible respuesta.

-Me habéis estado espiando.

-Merece la pena conocer al enemigo.

El ultraje la dejó sin habla. La derrota sabía así más amarga. Inuyasha había maniobrado hasta encerrarla en una esquina, robándole la casa, desbordándola a cada paso.

-¿Por qué yo? -preguntó-. Hay muchas nobles empobrecidas que se casarían con vos por dinero. Damas de familias, incluso más aceptadas en sociedad que yo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Quizá sí. Sin embargo, parece que el destino encarnado en vuestro hermano, ha intervenido. Sois perfecta para mis propósitos.

Sus propósitos. Si tenía que entregarse a él, al menos podría hacer alguna petición.

-Consideraré vuestra propuesta -dijo fríamente- con dos condiciones. Primera: firmaréis un protocolo notarial garantizando que sea la única tutora de mi madre. Dondequiera que yo viva, ella vivirá conmigo. Nunca permitiré que la encierre en algún sucio hospicio para que abusen de ella.

Un músculo de su boca se movió bruscamente.

-Ya os lo he dicho, no tengo nada en contra de lady Eleanor.

-¿Y por qué he de creer al animal que obliga a una mujer a casarse? -un dolor le apretaba el pecho. Kagome movió la cabeza-. O firma el protocolo o nunca me veréis con vos, enfrente de un sacerdote.

Asintió brevemente.

-Como deseéis. ¿Y la segunda condición?

-Será un matrimonio casto.

Sus carcajadas resonaron en el vestíbulo.

-No sea ridícula. Ayer mismo estaba deseosa de ser mi amante.

Intentó no ruborizarse.

-El juego ha cambiado. Las apuestas han subido.

-Mi pequeña virgen recatada -dijo moviendo la cabeza y con expresión burlona-. No podéis imaginaros lo que os perdéis.

Su aspecto arrogante espoleó su indignación. Por miedo a lanzarse contra él como una histérica se contuvo.

-Os aseguro, señor Taisho, que nunca he hablado más en serio. No permitiré que entre en mis habitaciones. Nunca.

-A menudo la gente se arrepiente de los juramentos pronunciados iracundamente.

-Porque solo conocéis a gentuza que carece de fibra moral alguna.

-Me temo que la fibra moral es una fría compañera de cama.

Kagome apretó los labios, y dijo tranquilamente.

-Cerraremos un trato honrado, a cambio de la cancelación de las deudas de mi hermano, os presentaré en sociedad, y no os deberé nada más.

La observó con una mirada descuidada y calculadora. Los rayos de sol dibujaban su poderosa constitución; tenía el musculoso físico de un luchador callejero vestido con las ropas de un caballero. Ella podía leer los pensamientos de un caballero, pero no los de este hombre. Inuyasha había surgido del bajo mundo de los criminales donde el honor era una debilidad que explotar.

-Acepto las dos condiciones con una salvedad por mi parte -dijo-. Me concederéis el derecho a persuadiros para que os metáis en mi cama.

Dentro de su mente relampagueó la imagen de sí misma, totalmente desnuda, subida licenciosamente encima de él. Detuvo un estremecimiento como un indecoroso ardor que atravesaba sus defensas y que se deslizaba por su vientre como una serpiente.

-No. No puedo creer que no tratéis de forzarme.

Sus ojos impenetrables lo miraron con divertida malicia.

-Al contrario, no creáis que podréis resistiros a mí.

-No os hagáis ilusiones, antes besaría a un erizo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Podríais recibir unas cuantas lecciones sobre besar.

-Y vos necesitaríais otras lecciones de buenos modales.

-Entonces propongo que nos eduquemos uno al otro.

Caminó hacia ella, y Kagome se negó a retroceder, aunque un débil pánico la envolvía. ¿La besaría ahora¿Le enseñaría cómo seduce un canalla a una mujer? Si se atrevía a ridiculizarla de nuevo...

Pero él no la tocó. Se quitó el abrigo y se puso las manos en las caderas con un despótico gesto de confianza masculina.

-Bien, lady Kagome. Dadme vuestra respuesta antes de llevarme de visita por mi nueva casa.

Su actitud lo sublevaba, obedecer a semejante advenedizo arrogante.

-¿Planea mudarse? -dijo glacialmente.

-De hecho, viviremos en mi casa al lado del club.

-No sin mi madre. Y permitirá que Souta viva aquí sin cobrarle el alquiler.

-De acuerdo -dijo, mirándola más divertido que enfadado por sus demandas-, y ahora obtendré vuestra promesa de ser mi esposa.

-Su altura le obligó a levantar la barbilla para sostener su mirada. Con un estudiado aplomo, chasqueó sus tensos dedos fríos.

-Solo si promete cesar sus atenciones cuando yo se lo diga.

La mueca socarrona apareció de nuevo.

-Solo si vos me lo pedís. Su mirada la acarició, serpenteando arriba y abajo, recreándose en sus senos y en sus caderas hasta que la piel le empezó a picar.

-Debajo de todo ese refinamiento, mi lady, yace una mujer de carne y hueso, y antes de que la Temporada termine, vendréis de rodillas suplicando compartir mi cama.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La penumbra velaba los escasos muebles del dormitorio. Al lado de la mesilla de noche, Kagome vertía varias gotas de láudano en una taza de té suave, añadió un poco de azúcar moreno y removió la infusión hasta que los terrones se disolvieron. Volviéndose hacia su madre, que reposaba en una cama con dosel, dijo:

-La tisana está preparada.

Incorporada sobre unas almohadas de plumas de ganso, lady Eleanor parecía perdida en la gran cama festonada de viejos ribetes de terciopelo rosa. Un gorro de dormir blanco coronaba su suave pelo plateado. Mantenía el ajado mantón de piel de topo agarrado contra ella como hacen los críos con su manta favorita. Una vela de sebo chisporroteaba iluminando sus ojos.

-¡Ah! Eres una buena chica -dijo aceptando la desportillada taza con el respeto que se guarda al cáliz de la comunión-. Dios te bendiga por cuidarme. Hace tanto frío y es tan solitario dormir en los callejones.

Kagome ocultó la mirada ante la ironía de la actual ilusión de su madre. La condesa de Brockway jamás había pasado una noche durmiendo en la calle, y nunca lo haría si ella podía evitarlo. Compartían el dormitorio, en parte porque era más barato mantener caliente una habitación que dos, y en parte porque así Kagome podía vigilar a su madre. Antes de que el médico prescribiese el láudano, tenía la costumbre de vagabundear por la casa de noche. A veces se aventuraba en las oscuras buhardillas para revolver en los baúles llenos de ropa de sus antepasados, los Higurashi. Kagome temía que a su madre se le cayese una vela e incendiase la casa, por no pensar en otros peligros parecidos.

Una vez, después de disfrazarse con las pesadas ropas llenas de brocados de la reina de Saba, se había caído por las escaleras de madera. Un tobillo dislocado la dejó fuera de juego durante quince días. En otra ocasión, imaginando que era Juana de Arco, había encontrado un baqueteado peto y una espada de duelo, cuando Kagome la atrapó en el vestíbulo preparada para cargar contra la puerta y huir en medio de la noche.

Solo el cielo sabía que necesitaba un ángel de la guarda; no un demonio o un yerno que la arrebatara de sus lugares familiares.

Dividida entre el afecto y la ira, Kagome acarició y retocó un rizo rebelde de la frente de su madre.

-Bébetelo ahora -murmuró-, hasta la última gota.

Obediente, la condesa apuró la taza y se la devolvió, luego se limpió los labios con un pañuelo de encaje que se guardó en la manga. Como un niño, se acurrucó y dejó que Kagome la tapara con la colcha recamada.

Lady Eleanor exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción.

-He estado pensando, querida. Hay algo familiar en él.

-¿En quién?

-En ese educado joven tuyo. Me pregunto si me ha comprado flores antes.

Kagome se puso rígida, aunque se cuidó de no mostrar su aborrecimiento.

-Estoy segura de que lo confundes con otro.

-Ninguna mujer olvidaría a un caballero tan guapo. Está prendado de ti, comprando todas las flores. Es tan romántico.

Kagome evitó mirar el jarrón con las flores marchitas que había dejado sobre la repisa de la chimenea para contentar a su madre.

Le agraviaba el encanto zalamero que Inuyasha empleaba para ganarse a su madre, pero, quisiera o no, tendría que soportar su presencia el resto de su vida. Conocía sus obligaciones. Le había enseñado la casa, su casa ahora, y él se había comportado con una educación perfecta, aunque confiaría en Inuyasha tanto como en una serpiente de cascabel.

-Se llama Inuyasha Taisho.

Se mordió el labio inferior saboreando el metálico gusto de la sangre. Antes, se vio obligada a escribir una nota para lord Myogua, informándole del asunto. Ahora debía decírselo a su madre.

-De ahora en adelante vas a ver mucho al señor Taisho. Hoy... nos hemos prometido.

Moviendo los párpados finos como el papel, los somnolientos ojos de lady Eleanor, como nubes cruzando el cielo azul, recobraron lentamente la lucidez, centrándose en su hija.

-¿Kagome? -dijo con admiración-. ¿Te he oído bien¿Es cierto que te casas?

La elegante y aristocrática voz sorprendió a Kagome. Asombrada por la transformación, cayó de rodillas al lado de la cama.

-Sí -susurró-¡Oh, mamá!

Mamá.

Sonrió a su madre con los ojos rebosantes de entusiasmo. Nunca podía prever cuándo aparecerían estos raros episodios de lucidez, podían ser cortos o largos, pero los atesoraba con avidez. Pero ¿por qué ahora¿Por qué cuando no se atrevía a desahogarse con sus miedos e incertidumbres?

La condesa tanteó la mano de Kagome.

-Mi querida niña. ¿Quién es el señor Taisho¿Por qué no me lo has presentado?

-Ha sido todo tan rápido -dijo Kagome evasivamente-. Supongo que podría decirse que hemos tenido un noviazgo relámpago.

La frente de su madre se encogió, y el miedo agitó sus frágiles miembros; apoyándose en un hombro dijo:

-¡Oh, querida¿He estado vagabundeando por ahí?

-Has estado... enferma. Pero seguro que ahora te sientes mejor.

-¿Qué día es hoy¿En qué mes estamos?

-Once de abril.

-¡Cielos! Lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos celebrando la Candelaria y que Souta me regaló el más hermoso ramo de campanillas de invierno que... -hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada, la condesa movió la cabeza desesperadamente-. ¡Dios mío, ten piedad¿Qué me está sucediendo?

Ordenando a su mano que no temblase, frotó suavemente el delgado antebrazo de su madre.

-Te pondrás bien -la acarició-, ahora estás algo confundida y te resulta difícil concentrarte. Cierra los ojos y descansa. Te contaré todo cuando te levantes.

Los párpados de la condesa se cerraron.

-Has sido siempre una buena hija, y ahora soy una carga para ti.

-¡No! Eres mi orgullo y mi alegría -dijo Kagome furiosamente, agachándose para besar la pálida mejilla de su madre. Una leve y reconfortante fragancia de lirios de los valles emanaba de su piel-. Y sería absurdo pensar otra cosa.

-Estoy loca¿verdad? Tu padre siempre se metía con mis rarezas.

Una sonrisa soñadora suavizó las tensas facciones de su cara. Se dio la vuelta sobre la almohada y puso la mejilla sobre sus manos cruzadas.

-Mañana, organizaremos tu boda. Y debes prometerme que invitarás a tu prometido a visitarme. Si tú le amas, yo también.

-Por supuesto -dijo Kagome inexpresivamente.

-Será el acontecimiento de la Temporada. Souta te acompañará por la nave de San Jorge. Llevarás lilas adornadas con cintas blancas de satén... -su voz bajaba mientras su respiración se volvía más lenta y regular con el sueño.

El viejo ataque de melancolía atenazó su corazón. Kagome no estaba muy segura de que su madre recordase algo mañana. Los recuerdos antiguos de la condesa eran claros y vivos, mientras que incluso el mismo presente se deslizaba a través de su embotada conciencia como el agua a través de un cedazo. Aunque quizá, en su caso, la tendencia a olvidar fuese una bendición. ¡Ojalá el cielo impidiese que su madre conociera las verdaderas circunstancias que había detrás de su matrimonio! O la salvaje naturaleza del hombre con el que Kagome iba a casarse.

Antes de que la Temporada termine, vendréis de rodillas suplicando compartir mi cama.

Demasiado cansada para dormir, levantó la vela y se apresuró hacia la puerta. El láudano haría que su madre durmiese profundamente durante horas y esos eran los únicos momentos en que podía dejarla a solas con seguridad. Iría a la cocina a prepararse un poco de té, y quizá algún libro de la biblioteca le distrajera de su confusión emocional. Una hora o dos intentando traducir del latín nunca habían fallado para dejarla exhausta. Sobre todo, una obra tan difícil como las Moralia de Plutarco.

Inuyasha había viajado a Roma para encontrar ese ejemplar. ¿Sería el coleccionismo de libros un negocio lucrativo? Con seguridad, el duro propietario de una casa de juegos no tenía ningún contacto con las tareas intelectuales. Si no¿cuándo encontraría tiempo el rufián de Inuyasha para estafar a sus clientes y seducir a sus prostitutas?

¿Cuándo encontraría tiempo para oprimir a pobres viudas perturbadas y a condes ingenuos¿Para forzar a una mujer desesperada?

En un arranque de cólera, corrió por el oscuro pasillo y chocó contra una sólida figura.

Un gruñido atravesó la penumbra.

Sorprendida, levantó la vela y vio a su hermano. Souta daba saltos sobre un pie descalzo, con una pequeña caja debajo de su brazo. Llevaba el pelo despeinado, la corbata desatada y se le veía la nuez.

-¡Demonios¡Me has pisado!

-Ssss -cerró la puerta del dormitorio calladamente-. Despertarás a mamá. Se acaba de beber la tisana.

-Casi me quemas, también -gruñó-. Deberías mirar por donde vas.

-Menudas horas de llegar. He estado esperando para hablar contigo.

Irritada, Kagome agarró por el brazo a su hermano y lo llevó por el pasillo hasta las escaleras.

-Inuyasha Taisho ha venido hoy. Nada importante, algo relacionado con la propiedad de esta casa.

-¡Oh... eso! -agarrando la caja, encogió los hombros-. Quería decírtelo, Kag. Te lo juro.

-¿Cuándo¿Después de que nos mandara una orden de desahucio?

Sus ojos marrones dieron vueltas.

-Juró que no lo haría. Por Dios, que le diré bien alto que cumpla su palabra.

Cuando Souta hubo bajado las escaleras, Kagome se enfrentó a él. La llama de la vela flameó mientras le empujaba el delgado pecho

-El señor Taisho no ha hecho tal cosa. Al contrario, ha decidido condonar la deuda -la revelación casi le atraganta-. Verás, él y yo vamos a casarnos.

-¿Casaros? -Souta se quedó con la boca abierta, mirándola como si fuera una mujer barbuda -. ¿Te vas a casar con él?

-Sí.

-Pero, no es... de tu clase. A él le gustan las mujerzuelas que... -Souta se aclaró la garganta, mientras se ruborizaba-. Quiero decir las mujeres vulgares.

-En cualquier caso, hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Nos casaremos tan pronto como arreglemos los trámites -dijo Kagome amargamente.

-¡No! Encontraré el dinero de alguna manera. -Su hermano dejó caer la caja en el suelo y el sordo tintineo de unas monedas resonó entre las sombras del descansillo. Arrodillándose, desató el bramante y abrió la tapa. La débil llama de la vela iluminó un pequeño montón de oro.

-No es mucho, pero quizá acepte un adelanto. Comprensiva, atemperó su enfado.

-Vendiste a Bonita.

-Exactamente -dijo Souta con sombría jactancia-. Mikotsu me dio doscientas guineas por ella. El sinvergüenza regateaba duro, pero al final se comportó muy decentemente.

-¡Oh, Souta! -con la garganta seca, Kagome se inclinó y le abrazó. El cabello fino como el de un niño caía sobre sus mejillas. Por un momento, sus marcados hombros se hundieron en su cuerpo rememorando los abrazos de su infancia, después de que su madre se hundiese en la locura y Kagome tuviese que asumir el papel de sus padres.

Souta se levantó de un brinco agarrándose con el puño en la desvencijada barandilla, y el ruido resonó en el vasto y sombrío vestíbulo de abajo.

-¡Maldición! Si tuviese la habilidad de Taisho, convertiría estas doscientas guineas en veinte mil. Ese demonio afortunado lo haría en una noche de juego.

-No jugarás nunca más. -Una enfermiza preocupación los envolvió a los dos. Su matrimonio lo acercaría a ese curtido tahúr. Y si Souta acabara como papá.-Prométeme que nunca volverás al club de Taisho.

-Pero si todo el mundo va a allí. Es el sitio de moda. No habrá nada malo en reunirme con mis amigos para cenar alguna que otra vez.

Le cogió de la manga.

-¡Prométemelo, Souta!

-Sé los que os debo a ti y a mamá -masculló-, nunca más jugaré.

-Rezo para que no lo hagas -todavía no podía sentirse a salvo, no con un futuro amenazante como el hacha del verdugo-. Y debes saber que el señor Taisho no aceptará adelanto alguno. No querrá nada excepto mi mano.

Souta abrió la boca intentando responder. Sin embargo, hundiéndose, se sentó en el último escalón y la miró afligido.

-No es justo. Todo ha sido culpa mía, no tuya. Había sido culpa de Taisho.

-Lo hecho, hecho está -dijo ella, intentando sonreír-. Todo será para mejor, y tú, mamá y yo tendremos una buena casa y buena comida en la mesa. Esto es lo único que importa.

Su hermano no parecía contento.

-Te estás sacrificando. No puedo permitirlo.

Dispuesta a convencerlo, se las arregló para tener un aire alegre.

-Venga Souta, no pongas esa cara de funeral. Muchas mujeres se casan por dinero. Y a decir verdad, volveré a disfrutar mucho asistiendo a fiestas con trajes hermosos.

-Pero ¿qué hay acerca de sus... derechos como marido? -dijo Souta aclarándose la garganta.

Antes de que la Temporada termine, vendréis de rodillas suplicando compartir mi cama. Armándose de valor, tomó aire y dijo:

-Me ha prometido un matrimonio casto. Así que ya ves, es un estricto acuerdo de negocios.

Una cauta esperanza amaneció en los ojos de Souta.

-Entonces¿no te importa? No lo permitiría si creyese que es un mal tipo. Pero es un caballero, a pesar de sus bajos orígenes.

Inuyasha era un canalla con el corazón de piedra. Pero Souta no necesitaba conocer las profundidades de su depravación.

Esperando que Dios perdonase sus mentiras, Kagome dijo firmemente:

-Claro que no me importa. Será magnífico volver a ser rica, y saber que todos nuestros problemas han desaparecido.

Continuara...

**Thanks por sus reviews !**

**Perdon x no responder pero es x falta de time, no por q no kiera.**

**Bueno nos vemos en el prox cap. Mientras me relajo(la escuela me estresa) jeje**

**Se cuidan**

**Liz-aniraK**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

A través de una pequeña verja de hierro en la pared, las apagadas notas de los violines y el piano entraban en la oficina iluminada con velas. La música subía de la sala de abajo, donde unos caballeros apostaban sus fortunas a los dados. Un sistema de tuberías diseñado ex profeso llevaba la música a todas las habitaciones del edificio. Lo había diseñado el propio Inuyasha, y era una de las novedades que distinguía a su club de los demás de St. James's Street. Sabía que así podía inducir a la nobleza a apostar grandes sumas en un ambiente de refinada serenidad.

En una noche cualquiera, Inuyasha hubiese estado abajo, en medio de la acción, yendo de mesa en mesa, manteniendo una discreta vigilancia en el juego, felicitando a los ganadores o consolando a los perdedores.

Pero esta era la noche de su compromiso. El comienzo de su venganza. Si lo había imaginado concretamente, en cualquier momento podría recibir la visita de cierto invitado. Y no era precisamente la morena que estaba entre sus brazos.

Acomodado en un sillón de cuero frente a la chimenea, Inuyasha pasaba indolentemente su mano sobre el ceñido traje de gasa. Kikyou había subido por la escalera trasera, como hacía siempre que tenía la noche libre. Era la primera actriz de una popular obra en el Covent Garden. Podría tener a los hombres que quisiera, aunque siempre venía a él, y siempre disfrutaba con su sensualidad mundana.

Pero esta noche sus encantos le aburrían: el atrevido y bello dibujo que se había hecho en sus generosos pechos, el profundo aroma de su perfume, o los suaves gemidos de placer que daba mientras le besaba la cara. Tenerla aquí era un error. Su lujuriosa presencia no podía apartarle de sus inquietas reflexiones. Tenía la mente fija en una aristocrática belleza blanca demasiado fría y arrogante para sus gustos.

Será un matrimonio casto... no puedo creer que no tratéis de forzarme.

-Me temo que tendrás que irte -dijo abruptamente.

Un destello de sorpresa saltó en sus aterciopelados ojos negros. Tomó su mano y la puso debajo de su falda.

-No quieres decir eso. Acabamos de empezar.

Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre su calientes y sedosos muslos. Ella se casaría con él voluntariamente. Había conocido a muchas mujeres como ella, que habían insinuado el deseo de formar una pareja permanente. Aunque él no tenía otro propósito que tomar los placeres que le ofrecían.

Lady Kagome Higurashi era harina de otro costal. Sentía hacia ella un ardiente deseo que iba más allá de su venganza. Un ansia de posesión que crecía en su interior como una obsesión. En tan solo dos encuentros se las había arreglado para sorprenderlo e insultarlo, para divertirlo y para irritarlo, para excitarlo y para intrigarlo. A pesar de su fría sangre azul, mantenía una firme lealtad a su madre enferma. De mala gana, empezaba a respetarla.

Y esto también le molestaba, le distraía de su propósito original: Kagome era una fruta prohibida, y nada más. En cuanto se acostase con ella, el desafío perdería su gracia, y no sentiría deseo alguno por semejante remilgada.

Le dio un cachete al suave trasero de Kikyou.

-Espero una visita -dijo-. Ahora no tengo tiempo.

-Entonces, uno rápido -respondió ella moviéndose sugerentemente contra él-. ¿Vamos a la otra habitación o lo hacemos aquí?

Había una cama en la habitación de al lado para estas amistades. Y aunque Inuyasha se sentía ligeramente tentado, se dominó fácilmente y levantándola le dijo:

-No. Lo siento, pero tienes que marcharte.

Kikyou hizo un puchero, pero Inuyasha previendo la inminente pataleta la condujo suavemente a través de la antecámara, donde la besó amistosamente.

-No te enfades y mañana tendrás una sorpresa de la joyería. No sintió necesidad de informarla acerca de su inminente matrimonio. Continuarían el asunto, y si Kikyou le daba problemas, se buscaría otra amante. El mundo estaba lleno de mujeres deseosas.

Mientras se la llevaba fuera, oyó a Totosai MacAllister pisando fuerte por el pasillo iluminado. Entró. Una mirada furiosa centelleaba en sus marcadas facciones, pero no era la cólera que mostraba el único ojo del mayordomo lo que llamó la atención de Inuyasha. No. Era el hombre que venía detrás de Totosai.

Myouga, marqués de Hailstock. Inuyasha empujó fuera con dulzura a su amante en dirección contraria.

-Vete ahora.

Observando curiosamente por encima del hombro, la actriz bajó la escalera trasera hacia la despensa y la cocina. Cuando llegó abajo, le mandó un beso.

-Bien, bien -gruñó Totosai-. Es una noche espléndida para las visitas. Y no hay ningún dulce ángel entre ellas.

Lanzó otra aviesa mirada a Inuyasha y señaló con el pulgar al marqués.

-Le he dicho a este fulano que esperase abajo, pero no obedece órdenes.

-¡Esbirro impertinente! -replicó Myouga bruscamente-. Olvida su posición...

-No. Sois vos quien la olvida -cortó Inuyasha-. Ahora estáis en mis dominios.

Antes de que el marqués pudiese hacer algo más que mover las cejas, Inuyasha despidió a Totosai con un gesto silencioso y condujo al aristócrata a través de la antecámara hasta la oficina.

La ira de Inuyasha se transformó en un oscuro júbilo, mientras se acercaba al aparador para coger un vaso de cristal tallado. Vertió un líquido ambarino de una botella, y se dio la vuelta hacia Hailstock, que seguía de erguido pie en el medio de una alfombra Aubusson.

-¿Brandy? -dijo Inuyasha sosteniendo el vaso-. Es el mejor de Francia. Como los de la bodega privada de Napoleón.

-¡Al diablo con sus licores de contrabando! Esto no es una visita social y vos lo sabéis.

-Poneos cómodo -bebió un largo trago. Se acercó al escritorio y se apoyó en el borde. A pesar de su indiferencia, apenas sentía el suave gusto del brandy. Solo saboreaba el secreto placer de la venganza.

Veinte años habían transcurrido desde que había visto de cerca por última vez a lord Myouga. El paso del tiempo había añadido hebras de plata a su pelo negro, remarcando las líneas de su rostro patricio, y una leve barriga se adivinaba en su excelente aspecto físico. Pero en el interior no había cambiado. Su altanera superioridad todavía le mantenía helados los ojos. El desdén todavía asomaba a sus nobles labios. Todavía irradiaba arrogancia desde sus cuadrados hombros. Vestía un abrigo azul oscuro y unos pantalones crema, cortados en la sastrería más selecta de Bond Street. La leontina y el reloj de oro eran de Locke & Co., los gemelos de diamantes de Gray, y los zapatos de cuero eran de Wilson.

Inuyasha lo sabía porque durante los últimos años había vigilado a Myouga. Vigilado, esperado y planeado este momento.

-Diga su precio -barbotó Myouga-. Le recompensaré bien si rehúsa a comprometerse con lady Kagome.

-Nunca.

El marqués dio un paso hacia él.

-¡Bellaco! La chantajeáis a causa de la deuda de su hermano. Pero ella no es un trofeo que ganar en una apuesta. Solo la conseguiréis arrastrándola en vuestra inmundicia.

Un frío espasmo atenazó a Inuyasha. Apuró la copa y la dejó cuidadosamente sobre la superficie de caoba del escritorio.

-Quizá -dijo arrastrando las palabras, y perforando con la mirada al marqués-. Sin embargo, será mía, no vuestra... padre.

Las llamas de la chimenea crepitaban en el silencio. Incluso la música parecía haber enmudecido. Algo parecido a la muerte cubrió los rasgos elegantes de lord Myouga. Con el cuerpo totalmente quieto, su aliento silbó entre los dientes.

-Vos no sois mi hijo -dijo bruscamente-. No tengo más que un hijo. Mi heredero.

Inuyasha esperaba la respuesta. La había oído antes. En una ocasión especial que todavía ardía en su memoria.

El viejo dolor rompió su autocontrol y le retorció la garganta. Lo contrarrestó recordando otro momento, en Edimburgo, la mañana en la que, arrodillado al lado del lecho en el que yacía su madre moribunda, un niño de diez años se enfrentaba a la perspectiva de perder al único pariente que había conocido. Nunca olvidaría el miedo que atenazaba su corazón...

Izaory Taisho tosía, enjugándose los labios con un pañuelo manchado de sangre. Con manos temblorosas, Inuyasha le sirvió un vaso de agua. Sentía que algo iba mal, aunque trataba con fuerza de no pensar en ello. Las que una vez habían sido mejillas llenas de vida, ahora eran pálidas como si las hubiesen maquillado. Durante días, había estado demasiado débil para trabajar con la compañía de actores.

Después de dar un sorbo, se recostó contra la almohada y le observó con sus encantadores ojos color avellana.

-Ya es hora de que sepas que me voy a morir.

-No hables así, madre. Estaremos juntos siempre.

Le revolvió el pelo amorosamente.

-No, hijo mío. No puede ser. Nunca podré educarte, he perdido a otros niños, hasta que tú llegaste. Fuiste mi bendición, un regalo del cielo. Pero ahora debes ir con tu padre.

-Preferiría estar con Totosai.

-Totosai irá contigo, pero no es tu padre. Hailstock es un poderoso caballero, y su sangre noble te ayudará -los dedos le temblaron mientras apretaba un alfiler de corbata con un diamante entre sus manos.

-Esta es la prueba. La guardaba para ti, y hemos ido tirando sin venderla.

-Pero yo quiero estar a tu lado.

-No puedes, y un chico como tú necesita un padre. Su señoría te amará en cuanto vea al hermoso muchacho en el que te has convertido. Así que vete a verlo cuando yo me haya ido...

Estaba demasiado aturdido para negarse. Unas semanas más tarde, después del entierro de su madre en un amargo y frío día de otoño, Totosai y él se dirigieron al sur, hacia Inglaterra. Inuyasha pasó esos días en el coche correo llorando por su madre y soñando con un cálido abrazo de su padre. Y aunque encontraron la elegante mansión en Mayfair, el mayordomo les negó la entrada.

Desesperado, entró subrepticiamente dejando a Totosai detrás. Perseguido por los sirvientes, corrió de una a otra de las lujosas habitaciones, hasta que entró de golpe en un gran salón, y se encontró con el marqués de Hailstock en el suelo, jugando con soldaditos de plomo con un guapo niño de pelo tostado; era Genta, su hijo de dos años...

El hermanastro de Inuyasha. Su heredero. Incluso ahora, sentía un torbellino de emociones que no se preocupaba en analizar. Durante mucho tiempo, había ansiado formar parte de esa familia. Se había ofrecido con el mejor aspecto posible, suplicando en nombre de sus ingenuas esperanzas. Y el marqués fríamente renegó de él. Cuando Inuyasha le mostró el alfiler de corbata, Myouga se enfadó y llamó a sus sirvientes para que entregaran a ese zarrapastroso golfillo al juez por ladrón...

Mirando su altivo rostro, Inuyasha se concentró en la ira que había dominado su vida.

-Renegad de mí, pero permanece el hecho de que después de asistir a una representación en Edimburgo, mi madre os gustó y la sedujisteis.

-¿Es eso lo que os dijo? -Myouga soltó una risa despectiva-. Ni siquiera conocí a esa perra.

Devorado por la rabia, Inuyasha consiguió contenerse apretando los puños. No serviría de nada golpear al marqués. Había un método mejor para frotar su aristocrática nariz contra el polvo.

Inuyasha rebuscó en el escritorio y abrió un cajón. Metió la mano dentro y sacó un alfiler de corbata con un diamante: grabada, una estilizada H.

-Le distéis esto para comprar su silencio.

Myouga lo miró.

-Eso solo prueba que era una ladrona.

-O que vos sois un embustero -Inuyasha devolvió el alfiler al cajón.

-Vuestra vida no sido como planeabais¿verdad? Vuestro hijo bastardo es ahora un hombre rico, mientras que el legítimo heredero es un tullido... por vuestra culpa.

Myouga se quedó pálido. Su mano se aferró al respaldo de una silla, y su anillo de oro brilló a la luz de las velas.

-¡Canalla! No se atreva a meter a Genta en nuestra lucha. ¡Por Dios que lo arruinaré!

Inuyasha no envidiaba la afectuosa protección que dedicaba al hijo invalido de veintidós años que tenía. Myouga le había regalado un caballo de carreras por su decimoctavo cumpleaños, y en el mismo día el imprudente joven tuvo la fatídica caída.

Apoyado, indiferente, en el borde del escritorio, Inuyasha observó a su padre.

-Afortunadamente para vos, Genta no me preocupa lo más mínimo. Estoy más interesado en lady Kagome Higurashi.

-No sois digno de ella -dijo Myouga-. Vuestro matrimonio sería una farsa.

-Sí. Pero ella será mi trampolín para entrar en sociedad. En lo sucesivo, vuestro bastardo será invitado a las mismas fiestas que vos.

Sus aristocráticas narices se ensancharon.

-Así que este es vuestro plan -dijo Myouga mordazmente-. ¡Olvidadlo! Si reclamáis un parentesco conmigo, será vuestra palabra contra la mía.

-No tengo la menor intención de revelar nuestro parentesco... todavía.

En primer lugar, disfrutaría viendo a su padre retorciéndose.

-Nadie recibirá a los Higurahi. Lady Brockway es una demente, una paria. Su sitio es el manicomio.

-¿Tenéis miedo de una pobre loca?

En su interior, Inuyasha admitía que lo había pasado bien con la vieja viuda. Había algo mágico en sus ojos que le hacían preguntarse si Kagome había poseído ese encanto antes de que sus obligaciones y las deudas hubiesen caído sobre ella.

Myouga resopló con desdén.

-Cualquier relación con lady Brockway lo convertirá en el hazmerreír de todo el mundo.

-Eso está por ver.

La furia brilló en los ojos del marqués, y algo más. Algo tenebroso y desesperado. Moviendo los puños, dio un paso hacia Inuyasha.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! Elegid a otra mujer. Una viuda madura que no tenga que sufrir vuestras intrigas. No destruyáis a una joven inocente para satisfacer vuestros mezquinos delirios.

¿Estaba Myouga verdaderamente preocupado por el bienestar de Kagome¿Podría él, en su retorcido estilo, valorarla por algo más que sus orgullosos antepasados¿Sería capaz de amarla? Inuyasha advirtió rápidamente la ventaja que le daban las respuestas a estas preguntas.

Si Myouga la amaba, mejor que mejor.

_Continuara..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

-¡Mi lady! -gritó la señora Kaede hacia arriba. -¡Mi lady! Tiene visita.

Kagome levantó la mirada. En los brazos sostenía un vaporoso traje azul que olía a humedad de estar en un baúl desde hacia al menos medio siglo. Motas de polvo bailaban entre los rayos de luz que atravesaban las ventanas del frío ático. Canturreando, lady Eleanor estaba de rodillas sobre el suelo desnudo de madera y revolvía dentro de un baúl ropa pasada de moda. Se le había caído el mantón de piel de topo al lado de unas pelucas rizadas, y pilas de escarpines y tricornios.

Kagome no podía perder el tiempo con visitas. Hasta que se arreglara, pospondría la odiosa tarea de enfrentarse a la buena sociedad.

La noticia de su compromiso había aparecido esta mañana en el Post. Inuyasha Taisho no había perdido el tiempo anunciando su matrimonio. Aunque la mayoría de los aristócratas desdeñarían presentar sus respetos a la novia de un conocido tahúr, siempre habría alguno que no tendría el menor escrúpulo para visitarla, si con ello recogía algún excitante cotilleo.

Quitando una asquerosa telaraña de su delantal, se abrió camino entre la jungla de muebles rotos y otras antiguallas. En el descansillo miró los empinados escalones.

La señora Kaede estaba al final de la escalera. Le hacía señas de impaciencia a Kagome.

-Baje rápido, mi lady. No debe hacer esperar a las visitas.

-Despídelos. Estoy buscando un traje para la reina Ana.

Kagome esperaba, además, renovar su escaso vestuario, y no parecía encontrar nada prometedor.

-Nadie va a despedirme -un hombre alto se asomó detrás de la sirvienta, y la conocida y profunda voz resonó en el estrecho hueco de la escalera-. Ya deberíais saberlo.

El corazón de Kagome dio un brinco. Inuyasha Taisho exhibía una sonrisa que profundizaba sus hoyuelos remarcando su gran boca. Los dientes blancos brillaban en contraste con su morena y hermosa cara. Un mechón de pelo negro descansaba sobre su frente, creando la lasciva imagen de un pirata.

Él era un pirata, pensó despectivamente, aunque no en el sentido romántico. Era un ladrón, un saqueador, un explotador de los débiles.

Y ella no iba a ser su esclava sumisa.

-Vuelva a su club, señor Taisho. Estoy ocupada.

Como el matón salvaje que era, ignoró sus deseos y subió los peldaños de dos en dos.

-Vamos, estas no son maneras de recibir a su prometido.

Sabiendo que su madre estaba al fondo del ático, Kagome permaneció en guardia, escudándose con el viejo traje contra el pecho.

-Ni tampoco son maneras, entrando así, sin anunciarse.

-Entonces, la señora Kaede ha hecho bien invitándome.

Con una diabólica mirada, salvó el último peldaño y se paró delante de Kagome.

-Dejadme enseñaros cómo recibir a vuestro amado.

Tomando su cara entre las manos, le dio un largo beso en la mejilla. El frescor del exterior la refrescó, acompañado de un singular aroma masculino. El roce de su boca la llenó con una dulzura que derribaba sus fuerzas, y relámpagos de sensaciones destellaban en su interior, estremeciéndola a través de sus senos, descendiendo hasta un lugar tan íntimo, que se arqueó hacia atrás asustada.

-¡Quitad vuestras viles manos de mí!

-Como deseéis.

Su malvada sonrisa resplandecía.

-En cuestiones íntimas, estoy a vuestras órdenes.

-Entonces os ordeno que os vayáis.

-Bien -dijo él, bajando el tono de su voz hasta convertirlo en un murmullo-. No intento seduciros... todavía. Simplemente, quería secuestraros.

-¿Secuestrarme?

-He venido a llevaros de compras a Regent Street.

Por un solo instante, sintió un anhelo tan intenso que sus rodillas casi se doblan. Sería maravilloso pasar una tarde despreocupada, probándose los últimos sombreros de moda, zapatos nuevos. Podría acariciar la lencería más delicada, y quizá, más tarde, ir a tomar un helado. Era un sueño en el que no podía abandonarse.

-No tengo ni tiempo ni dinero para frivolidades.

-Esto va a cambiar.

Inuyasha examinó su desteñido traje, deteniéndose en los remiendos más visibles.

-Intento adquirir un nuevo vestuario para vos. Mi mujer debe estar a la última moda.

Su mujer. Una oleada de náusea la invadió. En cuestión de días, tendría el derecho de mandarla. Esperaría que ella fuese un bello adorno. Acordándose de las vidas que él había arruinado, dijo con seguridad:

-No gastaré un penique de vuestra mal ganada fortuna.

-Acordasteis buscarme un lugar para mí en sociedad. No podéis entretener a la nobleza con esos harapos.

-Soy mañosa con la aguja. Arreglaré algún vestido viejo.

-¿Cómo el que lleva? -sus ojos se reían de ella. Señaló la ajada ropa que sostenía contra su pecho-. Hace medio siglo eso ya estaba pasado de moda, y además, el maldito trapo apesta.

Kagome admitió que tenía razón respecto al olor. Seguramente la seda se podría lavar y arreglar, ablandarse las ballenas rígidas del corsé y acortar las mangas para adaptarlas a la moda actual. Incluso el ajado y amarillento encaje se podría planchar y utilizarlo para enaguas y camisas... confiando en que no se deshicieran durante el arreglo.

La gente se dará cuenta, le susurraba una voz en su interior. Se reirían disimuladamente tapándose la boca con las manos. La orgullosa lady Kagome se viste con ropas remendadas, para fastidiar a su rico marido.

Debía aprovechar la oportunidad de contrariar a Inuyasha Taisho. Aunque de alguna manera, era un modo de comportarse bastante infantil y mezquino. ¿Sería tan terrible aceptar unos pocos trajes¿Los suficientes para cumplir con su parte del. trato?

-No puedo salir con tan poco tiempo -objetó ella-. Pasaré la tarde con mi madre.

-Ya veo -su mirada recorrió el ático hasta lady Eleanor, que sostenía un abanico de fantasía y lo agitaba como si estuviese con una invisible pareja de baile. Inuyasha gritó hacia las escaleras.

-Señora Philpot . ¿Le importaría subir?

Una alta y delgada mujer con el pelo plateado peinado hacia arriba y unos sorprendentes ojos verdes apareció. Vestía un traje de escote alto de sarga gris, propio de una institutriz o gobernanta. Tenía un aire de digna confianza.

Kagome retrocedió; impedir que la mujer entrase sería una grosería. Interrogó con las cejas a Inuyasha. La respuesta de su sonrisa hubiese derribado a cualquier mujer.

-Mi querida lady Kagome-dijo-. Me gustaría presentaros a la señora Minako Philpot. Es la viuda del capitán Philpot, un héroe de la Armada que murió en la batalla de Trafalgar. Pasará la tarde con lady Eleanor.

La señora Philpot inclinó la cabeza ante Kagome.

-Solo si no tiene nada que objetar, mi lady.

-No quiero ofenderla, pero... -Kagome envió una dura mirada a Inuyasha-, este arreglo está fuera de toda discusión. No dejaré a mi madre al cuidado de una extraña.

-Disculpe si parezco presuntuosa -intervino ansiosa la señora Philpot-, pero entiendo sus dudas. Mi propia y amada madre ha estado loca muchos años, y la cuidé hasta su muerte el año pasado.

Las noticias desconcertaron a Kagome:

-Lo siento muchísimo.

-Ahora querrá conocer a lady Eleanor -dijo suavemente Inuyasha , llevando a la señora Philpot del brazo-, o debería decir a la reina Ana.

Guio a la vieja señora a través del desordenado ático antes de que Kagome pudiese objetar algo. Sus dedos se aferraban al traje viejo, así que no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo, y ver como besaba galantemente la mano de mamá.

-Majestad. Le he traído una nueva dama de honor.

-Será un honor para mí servir a su majestad -dijo la señora Philpot, haciendo una profunda reverencia ante lady Eleanor, que rio tontamente de placer.

-Daos prisa -dijo la madre, batiendo palmas-. Tengo que preparar una comida oficial.

Levantándose, la señora Philpot recogió una magnífica túnica con brocados de terciopelo amarillo y la sostuvo para que la condesa la examinara, y dijo:

-¿Puedo sugerir esta espléndida túnica? Se dirigieron hacia un espejo de cuerpo entero viejo y lleno de manchas donde lady Eleanor, sosteniendo la túnica, se contempló mirándose satisfecha.

-¡Válgame Dios! Es perfecto para la comida con el rey Luis de Francia. Es mi invitado, como sabréis.

-¿De veras? Entonces debemos prestar un cuidado especial a vuestro cabello -susurró, conspiradora, la señora Philpot-. He oído que quiere introducir un nuevo estilo de peinado... pelucas empolvadas de blanco. Quizá a Su Majestad le gustaría sorprenderla.

Lady Eleanor cruzó las manos sobre el pecho.

-¡Oh! Eso sería extraordinario. Nosotros, los ingleses debemos liderar el mundo de la moda.

Mientras las dos mujeres se dedicaban examinar unas pelucas en el baúl, Kagome sintió una ternura en su pecho que amenazaba con disipar sus dudas. Amaba tanto ver a su madre contenta, y esto le compensaba por los momentos en los que, inmersa en su depresión, lloraba por papá o se lamentaba de algún miedo inexpresable.

¿Se atrevería a confiar en una extraña¿A una cuidadora contratada por Inuyasha Taisho? Todo el mundo conocía el tipo de mujeres que le gustaban.

-Majestad -llamó Kagome-. Sugiero que vayamos abajo, donde yo pueda ayudarle a ponerse la túnica.

Lady Eleanor alzó la mano con un ademán real.

-Su presencia no es necesaria. ¡Fuera de aquí!

-Pero, Majestad...

-Ya la habéis oído -murmuró Inuyasha, inclinándose hacia Kagome-. La reina ha tomado una decisión. No quiere veros.

Su aliento cálido le hizo cosquillas en la oreja. Aunque la apremiaba, se negó a moverse. Era demasiado grande, moreno, todo músculo y virilidad. Difícilmente podía evitar al hombre que era dueño del mismísimo techo que estaba sobre su cabeza. En un momento en el que estaba distraída, Inuyasha cogió la anticuada túnica y la arrojó sobre un maniquí. Le puso la mano en los riñones y la empujó suavemente hacia las escaleras.

Miró hacia atrás para ver a la señora Philpot probando una trabajada peluca sobre la cabeza de su madre. Las risas resonaban por todo el ático. Quizá... solo quizá si se escabullía por unas horas mamá estaría segura.

Aunque eso no significase que iba a estar segura con Inuyasha Taisho.

Estaban tan cerca, que sus caderas se rozaron. Su brazo le ceñía y sentía la presión dominante de la palma de su mano en los riñones. Un sutil y penetrante aroma masculino la atraía, como el peligro que sentía en él. Cada vez que la tocaba, una tierna debilidad destruía la fuerza de su voluntad.

Antes de que la Temporada termine, vendréis de rodillas suplicando compartir mi cama.

En las escaleras, se soltó, ignorando su mirada complaciente. Levantó la cabeza y lo precedió bajando hasta el segundo piso.

Un haz de luz de sol iluminaba el papel pintado de una esquina en penumbras, donde una vez colgó un paisaje. El largo pasillo mostraba una línea de puertas cerradas de dormitorios vacíos. Hasta hacía poco la casa vivía en medio de risas frívolas y música en las habitaciones de abajo. Kagome se acordaba de cuando era niña, deslizándose por el pasamanos hasta los elegantes invitados que se arremolinaban en el vestíbulo de abajo. Pero después de la horrible muerte de papá, y la locura de mamá, la aristocracia había dejado de visitarlos.

La señora Kaede apareció precipitadamente, pasándose las manos por el voluminoso pecho.

-La señora Philpot es un encanto -dijo-. Yo no hubiese elegido mejor acompañante para la condesa. Hemos tenido una buena charla. Sí, señor.

-Gracias, señora -dijo Inuyasha con una graciosa inclinación de cabeza-. Vuestra aprobación significa mucho para lady Kagome.

Luego, le guiñó un ojo a la sirvienta. Le guiñó un ojo. Y la severa señora Kaede se ruborizó.

Kagome los miraba alternativamente. ¿Cómo se había ganado a la cocinera? Ayer mismo¡ella amenazaba con escupirle y asarlo para la cena!

-Parece que la competencia de la señora Philpot ha sido comprobada -señaló Kagome-. Pero ¿dónde están sus referencias?

El tono acusador de Kagome pareció divertir a Inuyasha.

-¿Mi lady es bastante estricta, verdad? -le preguntó a la cocinera-. Probablemente no me creería si dijese que la señora Philpot tiene una brillante recomendación de la duquesa de St. Chaldon. Pero es mejor saber estas cosas.

Ella asintió vigorosamente, moviendo de arriba abajo la barbilla.

-Eso hemos hecho.

-Y creo que vigilará también a lady Brockway.

-Sí, señor. Y me atrevería a añadir que hoy ha sido un día movidito, así que me he tomado la libertad de coger el sombrero de lady Kagome y la capa.

La cocinera señaló las prendas, que estaban sobre el poste de la escalera.

-Excelente -dijo Inuyasha-, me gusta la eficacia en las mujeres.

Mientras la señora Kaede se reía entre dientes ridículamente, Kagome chirrió los suyos para evitar replicar que también le gustaban la vulgaridad y la falta de moralidad en las mujeres.

-Hablando de eficacia, preferiría ir sola. A los hombres se les acaba pronto la paciencia yendo de compras.

-Entonces es que no habéis conocido a los hombres idóneos.

Inuyasha cogió el sombrero y se lo encasquetó a Kagome. Mientras le ataba las cintas debajo de la barbilla, sus largos dedos rozaron el cuello y su tacto despertó otro temblor de sensaciones dentro de ella. Un extraño ahogo la atravesó. Le frustraba su educada conducta.

-Allá vamos -dijo la señora Kaede, quitándole el delantal, a Kagome y alisando las arrugas de la falda-. ¡No podemos ir vestidas como una vulgar lechera! Además, necesitáis un buen garbeo. Os devolverá el color a las mejillas.

Kagome abrió la boca para protestar, pero se percató de que sería su orgullo el que hablase. En verdad, no podría decirse que él la estaba secuestrando. Permitir que le comprase un nuevo vestuario era un detalle por su parte. Después de todo, iba a volver a la sociedad gracias a él, para promover sus ambiciones. Se limitaba a cumplir la parte de su acuerdo, eso era todo.

Absorta, se quedó parada mientras Inuyasha le ataba la capa al cuello. La acompañó escaleras abajo y salieron a la calle bajo los débiles rayos de sol. Un brillante carruaje negro los esperaba en la acera.

Rodeándola con un brazo, la introdujo en su lujoso interior. Los asientos de terciopelo color borgoña se acomodaban perfectamente a su espalda. Unas cortinillas recamadas adornaban las ventanillas, y unos frunces de damasco cubrían el techo. Las cortinillas, de las que colgaban unas borlas de oro, eran de seda color marfil, y estaban levantadas.

En vez de sentarse enfrente, Inuyasha se acomodó a su lado, con la rodilla casi pegando a la suya. Tenía un aspecto elegantísimo con su gabán azul oscuro y sus pantalones de ante, y la corbata blanca anudada al cuello.

Molesta por su apariencia perfecta, se acurrucó en una de las esquinas del carruaje cruzando sus agrietadas y desnudas manos sobre el regazo. Había planeado pasar la tarde remendando los viejos trajes para darles un aspecto más moderno. Pero por mucho que le aliviara haber dejado ese trabajo, no quería reflexionar cómo Inuyasha había obtenido el dinero para pagar su nuevo vestuario.

Para su vergüenza, se estremeció al notar que el carruaje se movía apenas con un ligero traqueteo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no iba en un carruaje tan bien amortiguado, con un hombre guapo a su lado. Casi podía imaginar que su acompañante era un atento enamorado: Casi podía permitirse creer que era tan amable y considerado con su esposa como con su madre...

-Nos casaremos el jueves -dijo Inuyasha. Se volvió a mirarlo.

-¿Dentro de dos días?

-Sí.

-Pero... necesitaré un mes por lo menos para los preparativos, y para enviar las invitaciones...

-No vamos a invitar a nadie que no sea de la familia.

-Pensaba que queríais que asistiese la crema de la sociedad.

-¿Y cuántos se dignarían a venir? -Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada indolente-. Como esposa mía, renovaréis vuestras conexiones con la aristocracia y las convenceréis para que me acepten. Y esto llevará tiempo.

Se le encogió el estómago. Había contado con semanas para adaptarse a la realidad de su matrimonio.

-Pero las amonestaciones deben publicarse durante tres domingos.

-No serán necesarias. Tengo un permiso especial del arzobispo.

-¿Cómo? No podéis haber sobornado a una autoridad tan alta de la Iglesia.

-Os aseguro que no ha habido un solo movimiento de dinero.

Y guiñando sus agudos ojos dorados, dijo:

-Veréis, le confesé que os había seducido, y que podríais estar embarazada.

Un ardor caliente le subió del pecho a la cara.

-¿Habéis mancillado mi reputación? Y nada menos que ante un hombre de Dios.

-Vamos, no os pongáis nerviosa. Le convencí de que toda la culpa era mía.

Probando su limitado repertorio de insultos, masculló:

-Es barbarus.

-Lo reconozco, soy un bárbaro. Así que podéis lanzarme todos los dardos que queráis -dijo riendo entre dientes.

El hecho de que entendiera latín solo avivó su resentimiento.

-Difícilmente esperaréis que la sociedad reciba a una mujer cuyo buen nombre ha sido arrastrado por el barro.

-Ni tampoco creeréis que el arzobispo vaya por ahí cotilleando -replicó Inuyasha.

-No necesitará hacerlo. El simple acto de celebrar una boda con su permiso especial implica que nosotros... -se paró, incapaz de terminar la frase.

-¿Sucumbimos a la lujuria carnal? -Inuyasha alzó una ceja-. No me digáis que teméis lo que piense la gente. Estáis hecha de un material más resistente que esto.

-No queréis escuchar. Sois incorregible.

Para su asombro, Kagome casi se echa a reír, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Cualquier alegría que sintiera se debería a su histeria.

-No hay nada gracioso en un bribón que se vanagloria de sus pecados.

-Ni en una solterona que no es capaz de decir una palabra hermosa a su prometido.

Sus manos envolvieron su muñeca y la atrajo hasta sus labios, besándola la sensible piel. Su aliento cálido y cosquilleante la atrajo.

-Comportémonos como gente civilizada.

Kagome trató, fallando, de librarse de él.

-Siempre y cuando mantengáis las distancias, señor Taisho.

-Llamadme Inuyasha. Otras mujeres lo hacen.

-Señor Taisho-dijo ella deliberadamente educada-, le ruego que me suelte.

-No, hasta que digáis mi nombre.

Ella podía ver la resolución de acero detrás de su sonrisa juguetona. y no podía aguantar más su molesto tacto.

-Dejadme...Inuyasha.

Su mirada permanecía firme. Para su disgusto, examinó sus finas y huesudas manos a la luz de la ventanilla del carruaje, pasando suavemente el índice sobre las durezas. Se sintió vulnerable sin guantes, avergonzada de sus uñas rotas y de la piel áspera. Después de visitar su club, se había enfadado tanto que sacándose los guantes de un tirón los había roto.

Mirándola intensamente dijo:

-¿Cómo siendo una dama tenéis las manos de una fregona?

Se soltó de nuevo y respondió sin pensar:

-Por que hago la colada.

-¿No tenéis más sirvientes que la cocinera?

-Teníamos a una chica para todo y a un lacayo, pero nos vimos obligados a dejarlos que buscaran otro trabajo. Hay que dejar que crea que no he hecho las labores de la casa antes; la deuda de Souta nos ha traído todos estas calamidades.

-Estas callosidades no son de ayer.

-¿Cómo lo sabéis? -mirando despreciativamente sus cuidadas manos con las uñas bien pulidas-. Lo único que hacéis es barajar cartas y tirar los dados.

-Y acariciar mujeres. Mi otro pasatiempo favorito -sonriendo infernalmente, deslizó un brazo entre los cojines y se puso a jugar con los finos pelos que caían sobre su nuca.

Kagome se irguió para detener las placenteras sensaciones que recorrían su espalda. ¿A cuántas mujeres habría acariciado¿A cuántas habría seducido¿Y por qué se estaba haciendo esas preguntas?

Estaba relajado y confiado, como si disfrutase esperando que lo provocase. Hoy parecía determinado a desconcertarla; y ella estaba dispuesta, por supuesto, a ignorar sus esfuerzos.

-Cómo malgastéis vuestro tiempo no es de mi incumbencia.

-Venga, seguid criticando mis defectos.

-Por supuesto, los jugadores no se convierten en buenos y dignos maridos.

Su rostro se serenó, adoptando una mirada vigilante.

-Ni en buenos padres... al menos de acuerdo con su experiencia.

Sus palabras hicieron mella en su espíritu. Se sintió indefensa, con su doloroso pasado ante ella. Pero, seguramente no conocía la historia completa. Muy pocos la sabían.

-Papá era un padre amante y cariñoso. No quiero escuchar cómo lo critican.

-Os dejó a vos y a vuestra familia casi en la indigencia.

-Teníamos lo suficiente para vivir, hasta que vos os llevasteis el resto.

-Entonces, apreciaréis disfrutar de los lujos de nuevo -dijo Inuyasha sin el mínimo remordimiento-. En verdad, sería inteligente por vuestra parte pasar los próximos días aprendiendo a complacerme.

Antes de que la Temporada termine, vendréis de rodillas suplicando compartir mi cama.

-Complaceros no es parte del trato -dijo con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir-. Vuestra comodidad me importa bien poco.

Cuando el carruaje se metió en el bullicioso tráfico de Regent Street, Wilder murmuró:

-Me herís, querida. ¿No os dais cuenta que quiero hechizaros?

Ella no lo sabía, ni podía desentrañar por qué su corazón se derretía ante su seductora voz. Era un libertino, un canalla y un jugador. Y en solo dos días sería su marido.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Cuando Kagome bajó por la gran escalinata la mañana de su boda, una calma fría la aturdía. Había dormido mal, atacada por oscuros sueños que no podía recordar, pero con el amanecer llegó la aceptación de su futuro. Sin pensar en otras cosas que las cotidianas tareas de bañarse y vestirse, se preparó para la ceremonia.

El elegante traje de boda crujía a cada paso, del más claro satén azul, tenía un faldellín de gasa bordado con hilos de plata que brillaban en el melancólico y lluvioso día. Se estremeció al pensar cuántas horas había dedicado la costurera a los delicados bordados.

Un pesado collar de diamantes y zafiros colgaba de su cuello como el nudo corredizo de una horca. Del collar pendía un zafiro en forma de lágrima más grande que su pulgar. La exquisita joya había llegado la tarde anterior con unos pendientes de zafiros también a juego, enviados por un servil joyero que dijo que las joyas eran un regalo del señor Taisho.

Había estado tentada de devolverlas. Las joyas, después de todo, habían sido compradas con los beneficios de la casa de juegos.

Pero rebelándose solo conseguiría provocar sus atenciones.

Había aprendido la lección dos días antes, cuando fueron de compras.

Desplegó un exquisito gusto a la hora de elegir la ropa y los accesorios en la lencería, y escogiendo trajes a la última moda en las tiendas. Había hechizado a la modista con su encanto. Era una francesa alta y delgada, que al principio se negó a terminar el traje de boda y otro vestido en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas. Inuyasha sonreía y la lisonjeó, y la francesa con cara de pasa se derritió como nata batida sobre una tarta caliente.

Mientras la modista y él se dedicaban a flirtear, no había mejor palabra para describirlo, Kagome se sintió como un maniquí. La habían medido, tocado y probado con todo tipo de tejidos. Y a pesar de lo molesto de su dinero, en una oculta y vergonzante parte de ella se recreó en el placer de tener ropa nueva.

La conciencia le decía que aceptase solo unos pocos vestidos, no la deslumbrante cantidad de trajes de mañana, de paseo y de baile que Inuyasha elegía. Mortificada, también escogió la ropa interior, corsés, camisas y enaguas del más delicado lino y con encajes. Insistió en que quería lo mejor con una sonrisa que quitaba el aire, y al final ella aceptó. Después de todo tenía un trato que mantener. Un trato con el diablo.

Kagome se detuvo al pie de las escaleras con los enguantados dedos alrededor de los lisos pomos del poste de la escalera. Una punzada de advertencia la sacó de su estupor. La débil luz del día iluminaba tenuemente el vestíbulo. La lluvia repiqueteaba contra los grandes ventanales, mezclándose con unos ruidos que venían del salón. Era un murmullo de voces. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero antes su madre se había escabullido escaleras abajo, impaciente como la colegiala que imaginaba ser hoy, así que Kagome frunció los labios. Era el día de su boda, y por el cielo que mostraría al mundo su aspecto más feliz.

Sus zapatillas de satén no hicieron ruido sobre el suelo de mármol del vestíbulo, pero en cuanto entró en el salón, su sonrisa se vino abajo.

Sosteniendo un ramo de lirios blancos contra su traje rosa, mamá se sentaba encogida y solitaria en la otomana que quedaba. Hoy no llevaba el mantón de piel de topo. La señora Philpot debía habérselo quitado. Hacía un rato que su madre charlaba sin parar, pero ahora tenía el aspecto de un crío castigado.

Al otro lado de la vacía habitación, la señora Philpot estaba de pie al lado de una ventana arqueada. Su mirada preocupada se dirigió a Kagome antes de volverla al hombre que estaba detrás de lady Eleanor.

Lord Myouga. Su estómago se contrajo. Aunque era amigo íntimo de la familia, también era un enamorado rechazado. No le había invitado a la boda. ¿Por qué había venido? Si pensaba trastornar a mamá...

Se acercó apresuradamente hacia ellos.

-Mi lord¡qué sorpresa!

Myouga se adelantó y se encontraron a medio camino. Su cabello plateado estaba desordenado, la postura tensa detrás de su formal abrigo gris.

-Vuestra sirvienta me ha informado de que bajabais -dijo, asintiendo sombríamente hacia la señora Philpot-. ¡Por Dios, Kagome! Me he enterado esta mañana de que la boda será hoy. ¿Qué significan estas prisas?

Ella miró a su madre.

-¡Vayamos a la biblioteca! -murmuró-. Allí hablaremos en privado.

Cuando cruzaban la puerta, lady Eleanor los llamó:

-¡Por favor, esperen! -claramente azorada, los miró de un lado al otro, y con voz tímida, como la de una niña, prosiguió:

-Myouga, no me has dicho por qué Claire no viene contigo. ¿Está enferma?

Myouga vaciló, sus ojos vacíos.

-Ya sabes por qué. Se ha ido.

-Ido¿dónde? -preguntó la condesa, perpleja.

-Por el amor de Dios, Claire está muer...

-Se ha ido a hacer un largo viaje -interrumpió con presteza Kagome, antes de que Hailstock revelase la dura verdad de la muerte de Claire. Hacía años, mamá había sido la mejor amiga de la primera mujer de lord Myouga. Habían crecido juntas, Claire, pobre de necesidad, recogida como compañera de lady Eleanor, la consentida hija única de un conde. Hoy había vuelto a esos tiempos y creía ser una joven dama sin preocupaciones. Su madre guiñaba los ojos confusamente.

-¿Un viaje? Oh, queridos, Claire no me ha dicho nada. Hay algo en ella que me preocupa... algo que no puedo recordar...

-Deberías recordar decirle a tu hija lo estúpido que significa casarse con tantas prisas... -habló Myouga.

-¡Ya basta! -dijo Kagome, moviendo bruscamente el brazo.

La señora Philpot se apresuró a ponerse al lado de la condesa.

-Y ahora le haré compañía en lugar de Claire. ¿No es un día maravilloso para una boda?

Una temblorosa sonrisa asomó en los labios de lady Eleanor, y asintió. Durante la semana pasada, la señora Philpot había demostrado ser indispensable. Jamás perdía la paciencia y siempre desplegaba un excelente humor.

Segura, dejándolas a solas, condujo a lord Myouga a la biblioteca vacía, cerró las puertas y le miró a la cara.

-¿Por qué perturbáis a mamá? Es inútil. ¿Y qué le dijisteis antes de que entrara en el salón?

-Simplemente le recordé que ya no es una niña en el colegio, que es una viuda, una madre con hijos crecidos -sus agudos ojos verdes la miraban fijamente, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Si me permitís ser sincero, Kagome, no le hacéis ningún bien alimentando sus fantasías.

-Al contrario, la hago feliz. Mi madre no está jugando.

-Pues precisamente por eso debe estar en un lugar aparte de la gente cuerda.

Se acercó con las manos en la espalda, los tacones golpeando el desnudo suelo.

-Me preocupa tu vida. Sus acciones son impredecibles. ¿Te acuerdas cuando se imaginaba que era Juana de Arco? Podría haberte atravesado con su espada.

Kagome no pensaba en el peligro.

-Mamá aborrece la violencia y nunca haría daño a nadie.

-¿Y si su estado empeora? Nunca sabrás lo que puede hacer la siguiente vez.

-La conozco mejor que nadie, y seguirá viviendo conmigo después de mi matrimonio.

Myouga hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-¿Es eso lo que Inuyasha te ha dicho? No deberías creer en sus hermosas promesas. Es un tahúr y un estafador. La honradez no es su fuerte.

Íntimamente estaba de acuerdo, aunque sentía una extraña compulsión de defender al hombre que se iba a convertir en su marido.

-Me ha dado algo más que una promesa. Ha firmado un acuerdo que me convierte en la única tutora de mamá hasta que Souta sea mayor de edad.

Ayer mismo, un abogado de gesto serio había entregado los papeles para su firma. Había estudiado detenidamente la breve declaración de Inuyasha, satisfecha de que ningún tribunal podría revocarla.

-Inuyasha no cumplirá semejante acuerdo. No es un caballero. El muy miserable se considera por encima de la ley -mirándola siniestramente, añadió-: Recuerda mis palabras, Inuyasha encontrará la manera de encerrar a tu madre.

Las dudas atenazaban su corazón. ¿Tenía razón el marqués¿Era una ingenua confiando en Inuyasha¿Poniéndose a ella y a su familia a merced de él?

En voz baja, pero firme, dijo:

-Debo creer en el trato que hemos hecho. No tengo otra opción -Kagome agitó la cabeza-. Y yo sé que vos encerraríais a mamá para siempre.

Hailstock se acercó, aferró las enguantadas manos de Kagome como si fuese un niño que pidiese perdón.

-Querida, te he conocido desde que eras un bebé en mis brazos, y he aprendido a quererte y respetarte como mujer. No permitiré que tomes tan desastrosa decisión.

A pesar de su decisión, sus broncas palabras la llenaron de emoción. Durante años, había sido padre y amigo a la vez, sobre todo después de la muerte de papá. Fue en ese justo momento cuando el marqués empezó a visitarlos asiduamente, ofreciendo su ayuda, aunque su padre había nombrado al director de su banco como albacea y ejecutor de sus últimas voluntades. Mas ahora, a Kagome le dolía echarse en los protectores brazos de lord Myouga y respirar el familiar aroma de colonia masculina, para que se encargara de sus problemas en sus capaces manos. Pero no podía hacerlo.

-Ya es tarde para disuadirme -susurró.

Aunque Hailstock apretaba con suavidad su mano, los ojos le ardían con fervorosa intensidad.

-No, no es demasiado tarde. Te lo ruego, no te cases. Taisho no te traerá más que desgracias, exhibirá a sus amantes y te manchará con sus vicios.

Respirando profundamente, se soltó de sus manos e intentando que su voz no se notase agitada, dijo:

-Sé perfectamente quién es, mi lord, y me caso con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Pero tú y Taisho provenís de mundos completamente diferentes. Harías mejor casándote conmigo, un caballero que te querrá como a una dama -se detuvo gravemente y con la mirada baja-. Y por lo que respecta a Eleanor, permitiré que viva con nosotros, siempre y cuando permanezca recluida en sus habitaciones.

La oferta sorprendió a Kagome, y antes quizá la hubiese aceptado. Pero todavía en su memoria brillaba la imagen de Inuyasha saludando a su madre cortésmente, aceptando sus locas excentricidades y comprándole todas las flores...

¿Por qué¡Oh¿Por qué lord Myouga no podía tratarla tan bien? Negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

-Encerrarla arriba no servirá de nada. Mamá necesita formar parte de la familia. Ella me necesita.

-Si no quieres atender a tu propio bienestar, entonces piensa en el de tu hermano. Inuyasha corromperá a Souta con todo tipo de juegos de azar. No dudes que el chico acabará pronto en la tumba, igual que tu padre.

Removían la herida en su corazón. Souta le había prometido mantenerse alejado del Taisho Club¿Y por qué no había de creer en su promesa?

-Ya he tomado una decisión. No hay nada más que decir.

Hailstock la estudió detenidamente, como si estuviese sopesando la fuerza de su decisión.

-Como quieras, entonces -dijo rápidamente-. Pero debes coger esto.

Se sacó algo de un bolsillo interior del abrigo y se lo puso en la mano.

Era un anillo de oro engarzado con zafiros y diamantes.

Confundida y aturdida dijo:

-No puedo aceptarlo.

-Debes hacerlo. Va a ser el anillo de compromiso de nuestro matrimonio.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y salió de la biblioteca.

Mientras las gotas de lluvia tamborileaban sus lamentos contra los cristales, Kagome se apoyó contra un vacío estante, mirando el anillo en su mano. No debería aceptar semejante símbolo de otro hombre. ¿Y ahora, cómo podía rechazar a lord Myouga? Se sintió como si perdiese a un buen amigo.

Afligida, se quitó el guante y deslizó el anillo en su dedo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La novia se retrasaba.

Aunque la tensión oprimía su pecho, Inuyasha se esforzó por mantener la calma ante el altar. Lloviznaba contra los altos ventanales. En el coro, un grupo de niños con túnicas blancas entonaban un himno, acompañados al órgano por un sacerdote de hombros caídos. El aire húmedo olía a cera de abejas de los cirios que ardían en el altar. Algunos de los más fieles empleados de Inuyasha ocupaban los primeros bancos de la iglesia de San Jorge; alguien tosió, y el sonido reverberó por toda la iglesia. A uno de sus lados estaba el párroco con su mujer de aspecto ratonil, que sería uno de los testigos. Al otro lado, acechaba Totosai, con su mejor traje de los domingos. Inuyasha sentía la ardiente y desaprobadora mirada de sus ojos en su espalda. O quizá Totosai se estaba regocijando malignamente.

La ceremonia tenía que haber empezado hacía quince minutos. En silencio, Inuyasha maldecía su decisión de respetar la tradición y llegar separadamente de la novia. Había mandado el coche cuando debía haber ido en persona a casa de Kagome, su casa ahora, y traerla consigo. No creía que Kagome fuera una cobarde, pero su fría belleza no disimulaba sus pensamientos, y por una vez en su vida receló de su habilidad para comprender a las mujeres.

¿Qué pasaría si no aparecía?

La irritante posibilidad le ponía frenético. Durante años, había planeado este momento. Había tramado su venganza desde que era un niño afligido, repudiado por su padre. Llevado por la amargura, Inuyasha estudió declamación y etiqueta, finanzas y comercio. Usó su talento con los números para amasar una fortuna en los juegos de azar. Entonces, tentó a Souta, lord Brockway, para que jugara sus bazas.

Así podría reclamar la mujer que Hailstock deseaba.

Y ahora lady Kagome Higurashi podría desbaratarlo todo frente al altar.

La idea le llenó con una ira blasfema. Ante Dios, se juró que ningún miembro de la aristocracia volvería a humillarlo.

Nunca más.

El párroco se aclaró la garganta, e Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada exasperada al reverendo lord Ray Jeffries, que se apoyaba en la empuñadura de marfil de su bastón. Cuando preparaban la ceremonia, el arrogante clérigo le hizo saber claramente que era el hermano de un marqués.

Si ese presuntuoso supiese cuánto tenían en común.

Pero Inuyasha no estaba preparado todavía para reclamar su parentesco. Primero, debía asegurarse una posición en el mundo de Hailstock. Si Kagome osaba jugar con él como idiota cancelando la boda...

En la frente del párroco caía un mechón de pelo castaño, de repente se acercó más y susurró:

-La novia, señor Taisho.

Inuyasha retiró la mirada del suelo de la nave. La señora Philpot acompañaba a lady Eleanor a un banco de la primera fila. La señora Kaede trotaba detrás de ellas. Entonces, su atención se fijó en la pareja que esperaba al fondo de la iglesia.

Del brazo de su hermano, lady Kagome Higurashi permanecía medio escondida entre las sombras de la doble puerta. La ansiedad de Inuyasha se desvaneció en medio de una ola de cobarde alivio. Para sí mismo, murmuró una victoriosa plegaria de agradecimiento.

Como si se debiese a la intención divina, las nubes desaparecieron y unos rayos de luz brillaron en todo su esplendor iluminando la diadema de flores blancas que coronaba su pelo dorado. Así, Kagome con el traje de boda azul parecía un ángel del cielo. Sus manos sostenían un ramo de flores blancas. Inuyasha no gastó mas que un vistazo en esas prendas exteriores. Su pureza y belleza le dejaron sin aliento. Apenas podía creer que esa virginal perfección pronto sería suya.

Resplandecía al lado de Souta, mientras recorría la nave. Sus ojos eran fríos y firmes, la cara pálida y sosegada. Podía haber sido una mártir camino del pativulo. En lugar de complacerlo, su pasividad le quemaba las entrañas. No la quería ver resignada frente a su destino, como si fuesen a ejecutarla. ¡Maldita sea! Quería que luchase contra él, que demostrara su temple.

Un sudor frío le recorría las manos; se resistió a secárselo contra la levita azul oscuro que vestía. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con él? Ella no era más que el instrumento de su venganza.

Hermano y hermana llegaron hasta el comulgatorio, enfrente del altar. Lord Brockway se detuvo mirando fieramente a Inuyasha. A pesar de sus rasgos juveniles y enclenque aspecto, era un conde de la cabeza a los pies con su abrigo perfectamente cortado y sus pantalones claros.

La inclinación de su barbilla decía que defendería a su hermana si llegaba la necesidad. Inuyasha sonrió sardónicamente. Era una pena que ese renacuajo no hubiese sido un poco más protector cuando se jugó todo en la mesa de juego. En ese momento Souta le entregó a Kagome, e Inuyasha se aproximó a ella, y tomó su enguantada mano con el brazo doblado. Con la otra mano sostenía el ramo de lirios contra la cintura. Un sutil aroma femenino lanzó un velo hechicero sobre él, e incluso allí, en la iglesia, se sintió atrapado por el deseo. Manteniendo firmemente su mano sobre la suya, la guió con pasos firmes frente al altar.

El párroco abrió el libro de rezos encuadernado en cuero.

-Amados hermanos, nos hemos reunido aquí, en presencia de Dios...

El inicio de la ceremonia matrimonial apenas distrajo la mente aguda de Inuyasha concentrada en su novia. Sintió una admiración envidiosa por esa pequeña y delicada mujer, que poseía un perfecto autocontrol. Su bello perfil alabastrino no mostraba la menor señal de emoción. Miraba directamente al frente, corno si entregar su vida a un tahúr bastardo fuera algo de lo más normal.

Temía que no luciese sus regalos, pero el traje y el collar, y los diamantes realzaban el fulgor de su piel, mientras que el zafiro con forma de lágrima se acomodaba en ese oscura valle entre sus senos. Quería poner su boca allí... y en otros sitios. Quería arrancarle el traje y asediar esa serenidad.

Esa clara fantasía le endureció las ingles.

-Si alguien puede aducir alguna causa justa para que no puedan contraer matrimonio legalmente, que hable ahora, o que de ahora en adelante guarde silencio para siempre.

El reverendo lord Ray Jeffries se calló. Sus ojos saltones volaban rápidamente de izquierda a derecha, corno si esperara completamente seguro a que alguien diera un paso adelante y detuviese esta escandalosa boda. En el altar, las llamas de los cirios flameaban en silencio. Una ráfaga de viento golpeó las vidrieras. Totosai arrastró los zapatos ruidosamente y, por un incómodo momento, Inuyasha temió que el anciano tuviera la intención de gritar una objeción.

Apretó los dientes para evitar dirigirse a Jeffries violentamente.

¡Por el amor de Dios, acabe de una vez!

Al fin, el párroco comenzó a leer de nuevo, pronunciando los rezos monótonamente durante interminables minutos, antes de indicar que podían tomarse la mano derecha. Inuyasha pronunció sus votos rápidamente y sin que le temblasen sus dedos delgados. Sin un asomo de nerviosismo, Kagome murmuró los suyos. Incluso entonces, no levantó sus ojos hacia los suyos, la voz tranquila, los movimientos mecánicos. Podría haber sido una marioneta manejada por hilos invisibles.

Todo había terminado ya. Había sellado su destino. Y el de ella. Como convinieron, no se bendijeron los anillos por que Inuyasha no vio la necesidad de molestarse con semejantes caprichos románticos. Mientras el párroco rezaba las últimas oraciones, la reserva aristocrática de Kagome siguió molestando a Inuyasha. Era como si verdaderamente no la poseyera ya... ella se mantenía aparte, inviolable. El deseo primitivo de marcarla con su hierro se desvanecía.

Ella era su mujer. Para usarla como él quisiese. La agarró, reclamando un beso. Sus suaves labios se separaron sorprendidos. Contando con esa ventaja, la tomó por la nuca con una mano sosteniéndola firmemente, mientras su lengua la invadía con un profundo y exigente beso. Sabía a inocencia y a una dulzura que nunca había conocido. Desde la distancia, oyó el carraspeo del párroco y un murmullo de desaprobación del hermano.

Los mirones no le preocupaban. Solo un trueno de los cielos hubiese podido detenerlo.

La besó profunda, fuerte y largamente. Ella se colgó de sus hombros, y los latidos de su corazón palpitaban descontrolados en el pecho. El aroma de los lirios aplastados se mezclaba con una ligera fragancia femenina. Con hábiles movimientos de lengua, acarició su sensible piel interna hasta que la frigidez abandonó el cuerpo de Alicia y dando un suspiro se fundió entre los brazos de Inuyasha.

La victoria solo le satisfizo un poco. Quería algo más que un beso, deseaba vehemente su completa rendición.

Y la obtendría. Por Dios, que la obtendría. Más tarde.

Se obligó a retirarse. Kagome estaba mirándolo, jadeaba, y sus senos subían y bajaban. Mechones de su cabello enmarcaban la suave belleza de una mujer satisfecha. Sus ojos, aturdidos en las profundidades del deseo... pero solo por un momento.

Luego, una fria máscara de desdén delineó de nuevo sus nobles facciones.

Cerrando torpemente el misal el párroco terminó la ceremonia. No había duda de que estaba acostumbrado a contemplar besos más formales. Los besos civilizados de las parejas de la aristocracia.

Al diablo con la aristocracia.

Inuyasha agarró ávidamente la delgada cintura de Kagome. No iban a tener un cortejo civilizado. Sus juegos de cama serían salvajes, desinhibidos, lujuriosos. No estaba del todo desalentado por su frialdad. Lo admitiera o no, una fuerte corriente de pasión fluía debajo de su serena superficie.

Será un matrimonio casto...

Inuyasha sonrió. Qué equivocada estaba. Obtendría los placeres de Kagome. La atraería hasta su cama y la reclamaría entera y para siempre. Ahora ella era suya.

Su esposa.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Su marido.

Bajó del carruaje con la ayuda de la mano de Inuyasha. Kagome se debatía asimilando la realidad de su matrimonio. Su firme apretón amenazaba su duramente ganado autocontrol. Habían venido juntos desde la iglesia, solo los dos. Decidida a permanecer en calma, Kagome llenó el silencio con educados comentarios sobre el tiempo, su madre, el retraso de su llegada, los detalles de la ceremonia y el estremecedor beso. Mientras charlaba, él la miró. Sus ojos estaban oscuros, de un desconcertante color marrón a la sombria luz del día.

Nunca había imaginado que un beso pudiese ser tan íntimo, tan profundo. La había invadido con su lengua. Su lengua. Y había disfrutado.

Los osados besos que había experimentado durante su primera Temporada le parecían ahora insípidos y carentes de pasión; aquellos caballeros eran unos meros colegiales. Sin embargo, Inuyasha Taisho había conocido los abismos de la depravación. Había cometido pecados tan malvados que no podía ni imaginarlos. Con ese beso le había lo mostrado un destello de sus habilidades eróticas, subyugándola con tal intensidad, que excitaba un sorprendente deseo carnal en su interior.

No le sorprendía que Inuyasha se hubiese reído de su ingenuo intento de seducción el otro día en el club. Sin saberlo, se había comportado como una tonta. Peor aún, había subestimado su poder sobre ella.

No lo volvería a hacer de nuevo. Bajó a la acera mojada. Un lacayo pecoso sostenía un paraguas para protegerla de la lluvia. Mientras caminaban, Inuyasha le rodeó la espalda con su brazo extendiendo los dedos sobre su cadera, como si la reclamara como propiedad suya. No montaría una escena tratando de librarse de él.

La boca de Inuyasha se ensanchó con una sonrisa mortalmente encantadora.

-Bienvenida a casa... señora Taisho.

Señora Taisho.

Su aguda mirada le puso de los nervios mucho más que su recién estatus, y se giró para ver el número 10 de Swansdowne Crescent. Su nueva casa no era la monstruosidad vulgar que se podía esperar de un jugador advenedizo. La magnífica mansión de cuatro pisos tenía la gracia ligera de un templo griego. Altas columnas blancas sostenían el frontón tallado del pórtico. Una cálida luz dorada atravesaba las ventanas, y Kagome comentó como sin darle importancia:

-¿Dejáis encendidas tantas velas durante el día?

-Es un gasto sin importancia.

-Solo si sois un manirroto.

-Mejor manirroto que tacaño -respondió, alzando una ceja divertido. Además, si me quedo corto de dinero, siempre puedo echar mano de las inmensas fortunas de los aristócratas.

Después del insultante comentario, la condujo por las grandes escaleras de mármol que llevaban al porche; cuando alcanzaron la protección del voladizo, un lacayo se apresuró a abrir la gran puerta principal. Kagome aminoró el paso, mirando a la calle más allá de la oscura verja verde de hierro con la puerta abierta. Un par de peatones se apresuraban a lo largo de la quieta y curvada calle, con las cabezas inclinadas ante la llovizna.

-Mamá y Souta llegarán pronto -dijo.

-¿Tenéis miedo de estar a solas conmigo?

No admitiría una pizca de verdad en su frase.

-Me preocupa el cochero. Parecía un poco... lerdo.

El macizo cochero de cara machacada tenía una mirada casi vacía en sus ojos diminutos. Se había equivocado en varios giros camino de la iglesia y Souta había tenido que guiarle.

-Billie el Grande fue boxeador hace tiempo, quizá por eso su cerebro está algo sonado -y en voz baja añadió -. Tal vez no debiera haber cogido hoy las riendas.

-¿Qué pasa? -gritó ella-, si causa un accidente...

-No pasará nada -dijo Inuyasha, aunque lanzó un vistazo a la calle. Inmediatamente su expresión se serenó-. Ahí vienen.

A paso lento, el elegante carruaje negro venía rodeando la esquina de la curva más lejana de la media luna que formaba la calle, con Billie el Grande a las riendas. Aliviada, pero algo preocupada Kagome encogió la nariz.

-Un boxeador profesional. ¿Cómo podéis emplear a semejante bruto?

-Preguntadle a mi mayordomo. Él se encarga del servicio externo.

Inuyasha la empujó por los riñones.

-Vamos, llegarán en unos minutos. No hay por que estar aquí fuera expuestos a la humedad.

El aire frío le hizo tiritar, no podía pensar en otra razón para su súbito temblor, y pasó lentamente ante el lacayo de librea que le sostenía la puerta abierta. La extraordinaria belleza del vestíbulo le quitó el aliento. Un araña resplandecía, colgada del techo abovedado. Unas ricas columnas marrones flanqueaban las paredes color amarillo que daban a la gran habitación una sensación de gran elegancia, y que junto a las sillas de caoba y las mesas laterales le prestaban un aire de comodidad.

Intentando no mirar como una palurda, bajó la vista y vio al servicio formando una larga fila a la espera de ser presentados a la nueva señora. Los camareros y lacayos con libreas azul oscuro y botones de plata, las doncellas con uniformes a juego y delantales blancos. La visión la calmó un poco. Antes de que su padre se arruinara, había sido educada para dirigir una casa grande. Y aunque su matrimonio no era la historia de amor que una vez soñó, estaba dispuesta a hacerse un sitio en esta casa. Olvidaría su desesperación cumpliendo estas obligaciones...

Dándose cuenta de que Inuyasha la llevaba hacia la gran escalinata, murmuró:

-Todavía no me habéis presentado a la servidumbre.

La sujetó para evitar que se dirigiera a ellos.

-No será necesario -dijo en tono grave.

-¿Qué no es necesario?

-Ya me habéis oído. Esperad aquí -se acercó al grupo de sirvientes, pero Kagome, ignorando la orden, lo siguió. Encabezaba la fila un hombre mayor, de hombros cuadrados vestido de mayordomo, y detrás de él una mujer blanca, de aspecto voluptuoso que llevaba un manojo de llaves colgado de la cintura. Enfundada en un atrevido traje sin mangas, parecía más una mujer de mala reputación que un ama de llaves.

-Habéis desobedecido mis ordenes -dijo Inuyasha.

-Le dije a ella que no queríais que nos reuniésemos aquí -acusó el hombre mayor, guiñándole sus húmedos ojos al ama de llaves-. ¿No es cierto, Yates?

-¡Oh, cállate Todd! Todo el mundo sabe que has estado otra vez empinando el codo en la bodega -Yates sonrió tímidamente a Inuyasha-. Simplemente queríamos felicitarlo, señor, por su boda.

¿Estaba borracho el mayordomo? Se preguntó Kagome, sorprendida. ¿Y cómo podía permitir semejante desobediencia en su ama de llaves?

Kagome se adelantó.

-Me encantaría conocer a cada uno de ustedes...

-¡No! -dijo Inuyasha. Y levantando la voz para que todos pudiesen oírle, añadió: -La señora Taisho y yo agradecemos este detalle. Pueden volver a sus tareas.

Mientras Kagome se quedaba rígida y confusa, el servicio se dispersó hacia la parte trasera de la casa, aunque una chica regordeta y de ojos oscuros se quedó boquiabierta ante la señora de la casa hasta que un enjuto lacayo la tomó del brazo llevándosela con él a través de una puerta al final del pasillo.

Kagome se dio la vuelta hacia Inuyasha.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! Necesito saber sus nombres y establecer mi autoridad aquí...

-No te vas a ocupar de los sirvientes. La señora Yates los manejará.

-¿De veras? Se viste como la dueña de un burdel, desobedece vuestra ordenes, y además ¡el mayordomo estaba borracho!

-Esto no es de vuestra incumbencia.

-Siento discrepar. Los sirvientes principales deben ser un ejemplo de probidad y conducta para el resto de la servidumbre. Necesitan la guía firme de la señora de la casa.

-Yo tendré unas palabras con Yates y Todd. Vos concentraos en renovar vuestras conexiones con la buena sociedad.

Su voz suave y dura como el acero la dejó helada. Así es como pretende que sea nuestro matrimonio. Él le negaría cualquier prestigio en la casa. La trataría como algo sin valor delante de la servidumbre. Incluso la más esclavizada de las esposas controlaba los asuntos domésticos. Pero él le privaría de ese derecho.

Ocultó su ira debajo de una expresión helada. Dejaré que dé las ordenes. Actuaría como si lo aceptase.

-No os preocupéis, señor Taisho. Cumpliré mi parte del trato.

-Acordamos que me llamaríais Inuyasha.

-Vos acordasteis que sería vuestra esposa. No vuestra esclava.

Riendo entre dientes, la condujo hacia la escalinata que se elevaba dando una gran curva.

-Os doy todos los lujos. Ni siquiera tendréis que levantar un dedo. Difícilmente se le puede llamar a esto vida de esclava.

En un arrebato de dignidad, se quitó los guantes.

-Pero me negáis la libertad de ocupar la posición que me corresponde en esta casa.

Sus ojos chocaron en una batalla de voluntades. Una batalla que tenía poco que ver con el trivial asunto de los nombres, y mucho con su voluntad de exigirle que la respetara.

Un perverso deseo entró en sus ojos y, agarrándola por la muñeca, se inclinó hacia ella. Inuyasha dijo:

-Bruja.

-Monstruo.

-Touché. Y ahora si deseáis que os trate como a una esposa, estaré encantado de obligaros. La rodeó contra el poste de la escalera. En tono suave y dulce, le dijo:

-Kagome, no es ninguna vergüenza desear a vuestro marido -su pulgar le acariciaba el interior de la muñeca-. Esta noche es nuestra noche de bodas. Invítame a tu cama y te enseñaré placeres que están más allá de tus sueños más salvajes.

Sus sentidos despertaron con el calor de su cuerpo, la sugerente colonia masculina y el seductor dorado de sus ojos. Su corbata nívea contrastaba fuertemente con su cabello negro como el carbón y su tez morena. Estaba tan cerca que podía notar un leve indicio de barba negra en sus mandíbulas, quería tocar ahí, aprenderse cada uno de los duros ángulos de su cara. Su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido, mareándola. Quería, anhelaba, saborear de nuevo esa hermosa y viril boca...

-¿Qué infiernos es esto?

La realidad volvió de golpe, se daba cuenta que le miraba la mano. El anillo de zafiros y diamantes a la luz lluviosa del exterior

-Yo no os he comprado este anillo.

Debía contarle una mentira piadosa, pero sacudida por su proximidad sintió el irrefrenable deseo de castigarlo

-¿No os lo dije? -comentó frívolamente-. Es el regalo de bodas que lord Hailstock me ha hecho. La oscuridad descendió sobre el rostro de Inuyasha, las mandíbulas le temblaban. Abruptamente, le quitó el anillo del dedo.

-Se lo devolveré.

Angustiada, trato de recuperarlo.

-¡Es mío!

-¡No! -replicó él, metiéndoselo en el bolsillo-. Nunca, y digo nunca, aceptaréis regalos de otro hombre. ¿Está claro?

Su aura de desnuda violencia contenida asustó a Kagome. Nunca imaginó que un hombre pudiese ser tan posesivo. Hubiese entendido mejor sus celos si lo suyo fuese verdadero amor...

De repente, un ruido de voces y pisadas fuertes se coló desde el porche. En el vestibulo esperaban mamá, cogida del brazo de Souta, con la señora Philpot detrás de ella.

Mamá los miró y rio tontamente como una colegiala.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! -dijo, poniéndose las enguantadas manos en las mejillas-. Hemos pillado a los novios en un momento íntimo. ¿Verdad que es romántico?

Con la cara ardiendo, Kagome se apartó de Inuyasha. Estuvo a punto de decir que estaban peleándose, no abrazándose, pero un vistazo a las torvas facciones de Souta la detuvieron. Sus ojos cafés le preguntaban inquisitivamente¿Estás bien?

El pecho la oprimía. Siempre había sido la más fuerte de la familia, pero hoy quema correr hacia su hermano y pedirle que la rescatara de las circunstancias en las que se había metido. Esforzándose al máximo, consiguió esbozar una sonrisa de bienvenida.

Souta caminó a zancadas hacia delante, chocando los talones sobre el mármol del suelo.

-Me encantaría tener unas palabras con vos, Taisho-el tono era imperioso, la voz se le rompió y se aclaró la garganta con una tos rasposa-. ¡Inmediatamente!

Kagome saltó hacia Souta y le dio unas palmadas entre sus huesudos hombros.

-Tienes que cuidarte -le regañó-. Esta humedad no es buena para tus pulmones. Siéntate y descansa...

-Lo que necesita es un brandy -interrumpió Inuyasha-. Y las damas quizá deseen refrescarse arriba antes de la cena. Yates las conducirá.

Como si hubiese estado escuchando disimuladamente, el ama de llaves apareció detrás de la esquina de un largo pasillo. Sonriendo afectadamente, cruzó las manos debajo de su voluminoso pecho.

-¿Debo mostrar a la señora Taisho sus habitaciones?

Inuyasha asintió brevemente.

-Y también las de lady Eleanor.

Kagome negó obstinadamente la cabeza.

-Veré a mi hermano primero. Tiene las mejillas rojas, y puede que tenga fiebre -y levantando la palma de la mano se la puso en la frente; estaba fría, pero para entonces ya se había puesto a salvo de la lluvia.

-¡Por Dios, Kag! -dijo Souta soltándose-. No necesitas mimarme. Estoy perfectamente.

-Queridos, dejad de discutir -dijo lady Eleanor. Inclinando la cabeza a un lado, guiñó sus ojos castaños debajo de un sombrero de paja rosa-. Ya os habéis peleado demasiado.

Souta inclinó la cabeza y masculló:

-Es una mandona.

-Soy la mayor -Kagome sintió que debía decirlo-. Y, por supuesto, estoy al mando.

Mirando bastante confundida, la condesa se frotó las sienes.

-La mayor... ¡Oh, querida! Me parece que hoy nos hemos visto antes. ¿Por qué no puedo acordarme?

-No te preocupes por eso -dijo Kagome, herida por un amor sin esperanza-. Ya te acordarás...

-Lo arreglaremos durante la cena -dijo Inuyasha-. Y tomando la mano de lady Eleanor, la llevó hasta la señora Philpot que permanecía discreta en un segundo plano. Y con una voz mucho más gentil que la que jamás había usado con Kagome, añadió:

-Suba arriba, mi lady. El conde y yo nos reuniremos con vos en el comedor en breve. Miró al hermano, y los dos hombres salieron.

Viendo como se dirigían por el vestíbulo hacia un par de puertas abiertas, Kagome sintió un temblor de resentimiento. Souta parecía un colegial, sus formas delgadas y su pelo marrón como la miel contrastaban claramente con el físico oscuro y poderoso de Inuyasha. Podrían haber sido el arcángel Gabriel y Lucifer.

Se mordió un labio. Ojalá Souta no hubiese sido testigo del apasionado beso en la iglesia. Podría desafiar a Inuyasha en un vano intento de protegerla, y bien sabía Dios que su hermano no era rival para un tipo astuto que se había criado en las violentas calles de Londres. Pero aún más amenazador era pensar que Inuyasha podía influir en Souta. Inuyasha era una serpiente de lengua sibilina, que convencería a un santo para que vendiese su alma. ¿Qué sucedería si llevaba a su hermano por el camino de la perdición¿Qué sucedería... si Souta terminaba como papá?

-Mi lady¿quiere acompañarnos? -la señora Yates estaba en la escalera, mirándola fijamente sobre sus hombros. Mamá y la señora Philpot detrás.

Kagome compuso el gesto y con el semblante firme, asintió.

Levantando el borde de su suntuoso traje subió con las otras mujeres por la escalinata. Apenas se fijó en las bellas estatuas de los nichos, ni en las molduras doradas de su nueva casa.

Inuyasha corromperá a Souta con todo tipo de juegos de azar. No dudes que el chico acabará pronto en la tumba, igual que tu padre.

¿Tendría razón lord Hailstock¿Habría cometido un terrible error?

Inuyasha cerró las puertas de la biblioteca y condujo a Souta hasta un par de cómodos sillones de cuero al lado de una chimenea de mármol negro. Todavía estaba furioso por el asunto del anillo. ¡Maldito sea Hailstock por ese insulto! Nada le gustaría más que estrellar su puño contra su arrogante cara. Respiró con ganas profundamente. Ahora tenía que calmar a Souta. Ya se ocuparía de Myouga más tarde.

Unas gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por las ventanas. El fuego ardía en la chimenea, disipando la fría humedad, y un candelabro flameaba en un escritorio próximo. Era en este sitio donde a Inuyasha le gustaba leer en las oscuras horas previas al amanecer después de volver del club. Y era el lugar donde le gustaba urdir sus planes.

En un jarrón de alabastro sobre la repisa de la chimenea había un manojo de plumas blancas de avestruz. Nadie excepto él, y Totosai, sabían que eran las únicas que quedaban del abanico que había usado su madre hace tiempo, interpretando el papel de una princesa egipcia en una tragedia largamente olvidada.

Su madre disfrutaba recordando el debut teatral de Inuyasha en el papel de un Moisés recién nacido, llorando entre los juncos hasta que ella lo recogía y lo acunaba entre sus brazos.

Inuyasha necesitaba ese recuerdo ahora. Izaory Taisho lo había criado con la firme determinación de dos padres. No merecía haber sido seducida y abandonada por un altanero aristócrata inglés. Acercándose al aparador, levantó una botella de cristal.

-¿Brandy?

El conde de Brockway flexionó sus pequeños puños.

-No he venido aquí a beber, Taisho. Exijo conocer sus intenciones hacia mi hermana.

-Eso no es de vuestra incumbencia.

-Le prometisteis un matrimonio casto, ella mismo me lo dijo. Si la engañáis, responderéis ante mí.

-Cuidado con quién llamáis mentiroso.

Como un cachorrillo temerario, Souta dio un paso hacia Inuyasha.

-He visto cómo la besabais indecorosamente ante el altar. Parece que la queréis molestar, de forzar vuestras atenciones en ella.

Inuyasha contuvo su iracunda impaciencia y vertió un líquido ambarino en dos copas. En otra situación, hubiese puesto punto final a semejante insolencia en términos bien distintos. Pero Souta era ahora de la familia.

Además, coaccionar a Kagome era innecesario. A Inuyasha le bastaba esperar su oportunidad... para seducir a su esposa.

-Nunca he forzado a ninguna mujer. Y no tengo intención de hacerlo ahora.

Las pisadas apenas se oían sobre la alfombra turca, mientras se acercaba a Souta y le pasaba una de las copas.

-Sentaos.

El joven conde aceptó la bebida, pero ni la bebió ni se sentó.

-No permitiré que la maltratéis.

-Debo recordaros que ahora es mi esposa, ante la ley de Dios y de los hombres -y moderando su tono áspero, Inuyasha puso una mano sobre el hombro de Souta-. Os lo aseguro, no haré ningún daño a vuestra hermana. Tenéis mi palabra.

Souta parpadeó desconcertado, y con un ligero empujón de Inuyasha, se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de cuero. Bebió un trago de brandy y una profunda tos le salió del pecho, sus ojos lagrimearon. La lucha lo había agotado. Se hundió más en el sillón poniendo los codos sobre las rodillas huesudas, y la cabeza inclinada sobre la copa.

-Es culpa mía. Tengo el cerebro de un chorlito, y la pobre Kag va a pagar todo.

Inuyasha se sentó en el sillón opuesto, estiró las piernas y cruzó los tobillos. Contra su voluntad, se sentía atrapado por su parentesco con el joven conde. Después de todo, ahora era su cuñado, casi su hermano.

Solo había visto de cerca a su propio hermanastro, Genta, una vez. Un querubín de dos años gateando detrás de su padre. Y había sido testigo del orgullo que sentía Hailstock. Se preguntaba si su padre sentía ahora el mismo orgullo de su heredero lisiado.

Inuyasha bebió un trago sin saborearlo y observó la cara triste de Souta.

-Lo hecho, hecho está -dijo-, no os castiguéis por una partida que ya ha terminado.

-Solo un miserable cobarde se jugaría la casa de su madre y la felicidad de su hermana. Fui un estúpido pensando que podía ganar, solo por que tenía dos malditos ases.

Inuyasha sabía las cartas que Souta tenía esa noche. No hubo trampas, sino un frío cálculo. El conde era como la mayoría de los hombres, confiaba en la suerte, esperando ganar una fortuna, en lugar de estudiar las bazas.

Molesto por su inquietud, Inuyasha se levantó del sillón y fue hacia el brillante escritorio de caoba. Sacó del cajón de arriba un papel, llevándolo hasta la chimenea, lo dejó caer entre las llamas. El pagaré se contrajo y, ennegrecido, se convirtió en cenizas.

Inuyasha giró sobre los talones.

-Mirad, vuestras deseos se han cumplido. Veinte mil guineas.

-Como si fuesen las treinta monedas de plata de Judas -dijo Souta lentamente.

-No digáis tonterías. Kagome y lady Eleanor llevaran una vida mucho mejor aquí. Vos no las habéis traicionado.

-Kagome debió tener su oportunidad. Las mujeres le dan mucha importancia al amor.

-Las mujeres se han casado por dinero desde el principio de los tiempos. Esto no es diferente.

Souta le miró poco convencido y estuvo a punto de replicar. Ahora, pensó Inuyasha, que ella era suya irrevocablemente, tenía otras preocupaciones de las que ocuparse.

-¿Qué haréis ahora?

-Intentaré recobrar mi fortuna. Comerciando, quizá -dejó la copa en una mesilla y, poniéndose de pie, se abotonó la levita-. Por otro lado, ya encontraré alojamiento, dadme un par de días para retirar mis pertenencias.

-¡Cristo bendito! No tengo intención de echaros de Higurashi House.

Souta se estiró.

-Puedo estar arruinado, pero no mendigaré vuestra caridad.

-Ni yo lo espero, pero hay un modo de devolverme el favor.

Maldiciendo su compasivo corazón, Inuyasha esperó que no rechazara su oferta. Porque Kagome en verdad no lo aprobaría... aunque ella no tenía nada que decir sobre este asunto.

-Venid a verme mañana al club.

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Cuatro días más tarde, Kagome estaba en el salón de una gran mansión en Grosvenor Square esperando a que un altivo lacayo fuese a preguntar si su excelencia estaba en casa. Demasiado nerviosa para sentarse en uno de los innumerables sillones y otomanas, paseó por la bellamente amueblada habitación. Su mirada se deslizaba por los coloridos tapices de las paredes, las finas figuras de porcelana de las mesas y por la chimenea tallada en puro mármol blanco. Se detuvo ante una vidriera enmarcada con cortinas azules bordadas y contempló vagamente el jardín.

Por lo general, esperaba en el carruaje mientras su lacayo dejaba una de las nuevas tarjetas de visita que había impreso recientemente. Pero este método hacía que fuese muy fácil para las señoras de la casa estar convenientemente indispuestas.

Desde la boda, había confeccionado una lista con las principales anfitrionas de la buena sociedad. Visitó a cada una de las amistades con las que se había relacionado alguna vez. Hasta hoy, todas se habían negado a recibirla. La amarga razón era clara. Nadie deseaba verse con la esposa de un jugador de baja estofa. O con la hija de una loca.

Pero esta vez no la rechazarían. Esta vez probaría algo temerario. Obtendría una entrevista con una antigua amiga... y rival de años atrás.

El sonido de unas pisadas rítmicas le llegó desde el vestíbulo; retirándose de la vidriera, esperó a un sirviente con un mensaje de rechazo. Pero en su lugar apareció una mujer joven que entró en el salón.

Sango. La duquesa de Featherstone.

Kagome se quedó parada, confundida entre sensaciones de afecto, resentimiento y sorpresa. La viveza de su exquisito y bello rostro se había desvanecido, un rictus tirante se adivinaba en su boca. Unas sombras desmayadas le prestaban una fragilidad a sus ojos violeta. Pero era algo más que su semblante lo que había cambiado. Un traje negro cubría su esbelta forma, y un velo del mismo color coronaba su reluciente pelo azabache.

Sorprendida, Kagome solo pudo recordar su educación.

-Os ruego que perdonéis mi impertinencia, excelencia. No sabía que estuvieseis de luto.

-No necesitas disculparte. Ya hace casi un año que Miroku falleció.

Su marido había muerto. Un alto y vigoroso aristócrata que siempre tenía en la boca un chiste gracioso

-Sango, lo siento tanto... He estado lejos de la sociedad y no me había enterado.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente -dijo Sango con una sonrisa que no se reflejaba en los ojos. Señaló con la mano unos sillones cerca de las vidrieras-. Siéntate y tengamos una buena charla mientras esperamos el té.

Su indiferencia sugería cualquier cosa menos una buena charla. Sentándose en una silla recta, Kagome ponderó cuánto habían cambiado en los últimos cinco años. Habían sido amigas íntimas desde el momento en que se conocieron, dos jóvenes de ojos soñadores que disfrutaban de los placeres de su primera Temporada. Se reían tontamente de su bobos pretendientes e intercambiaban confidencias acerca de los admiradores más ardientes. Hasta que Kagome se enamoró del animoso duque de Featherstone.

Al principio, Sango estuvo extrañamente callada cuando Kagome suspiraba por el hermoso duque. Pero entonces, una noche fatídica, Kagome los sorprendió besándose en un umbrío jardín, y nació una amarga disputa. Los insultos aparecieron. Cuando se enteró de su compromiso, lloró amargas lágrimas de ira. Se negó a ver a Sango obstinadamente, e incluso se fue de la ciudad el día de su boda.

Esa angustia juvenil la llenaba ahora de remordimientos. Realmente, no amaba al duque, simplemente se había embelesado ante la idea del amor. Su conducta parecía especialmente mezquina a la vista del luto de Sango.

Parecía demasiado joven para ser viuda. La duquesa de Featherstone se arregló las faldas en la otomana. La seda negra contrastaba vivamente con su pálida tez. En voz baja, dijo educada y fríamente:

-Es de lo más inesperado venir a visitarme después de todos estos años.

-He estado fuera de circulación -murmuró Kagome-. Papá murió poco después de tu boda, así que no he podido disfrutar de otras Temporadas. ¡Oh, Sango! Estoy tan avergonzada de lo que sucedió entre nosotras. Me comporté tan mal cuando debí haber sido más comprensiva. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Sango alzó uno de sus delgados hombros.

-Lo pasado tiene ya pocas consecuencias para el presente. Pero si es esto solo lo que has venido a decirme... -el tono majestuoso de su voz indicaba que no quería hablar más del asunto.

Tragándose sus excusas, Kagome se concentró en su propósito. ¿Había alguna esperanza de obtener la buena voluntad de Sango?

Se sentía avergonzada de sus planes, sabiendo la pérdida que sufría. Pero no tenía alternativa, y dijo:

-He pensado mucho en ti -sonreía calurosamente-. Y es maravilloso verte de nuevo. ¿Cómo esta la familia?

-Mis padres están bastante bien, aunque prefieren la tranquilidad de Oxfordshire al ajetreo de Londres.

-¿Y tu hermano mayor?

-Se casó, y tiene un hijo un año más joven que la mía.

-¿Tienes una hija? -Kagome sintió una punzada de añoranza tan dura que le hizo daño. Nunca había acunado a un niño de su propia carne, y este era un hecho que no había considerado en el acuerdo con Inuyasha.

-Por favor, cuéntame algo de la niña.

-Se llama Kana, tiene cuatro años y es una chica bastante seria. Sango sonrió abiertamente.

Sus duras palabras turbaron a Kagome. Pero... ¿no había habido un ligero desmayo en sus ojos cuando hablaba de su hija?

-¿Está Kana aquí? -preguntó Kagome-. Me encantaría conocerla.

-Está arriba con su tutor y no se le puede molestar.

Sango lanzó una mirada desapasionada al elegante vestido de Kagome de muselina azul claro.

-Pero ya basta de hablar de mí. ¿Cómo está tu familia?

-Como te decía, papá murió hace unos años, y mamá, bueno... empeoró un poco, pero ya vuelve a ser feliz, y tan cariñosa y dulce como siempre.

Manteniendo firme la mirada, se preguntaba si Sango haría alguna insinuación sobre la locura de su madre. Como se atreviese...

Mas la duquesa dijo simplemente.

-Y al alocado de tu hermano¿qué tal le va? Espero que no siga espiando por el ojo de las cerraduras.

-No -dijo Kagome, aliviada por el cambio de tono en la conversación-. Ya se le ha pasado la edad de semejantes tonterías, gracias a Dios. Ahora tiene dieciocho años.

-He oído que has estado bastante ocupada últimamente, metiéndolo en vereda.

-Souta no es distinto al resto de los caballeros jóvenes que deben aprender cuál es su sitio en el mundo.

Y Souta había aprendido la lección. Ayer mismo, la había ido a ver a Higurashi House, pero estaba fuera. Más tarde él le envió una nota explicándole que había encontrado un trabajo en una institución financiera y que no quería que se inquietase más por él. Parecía tan seguro de sí mismo, que lo difícil era no inquietarse.

Sango soltó una risa educada.

-Querida, no esperarás que me trague semejante cuento de hadas. La gente se muere de curiosidad por el escándalo.

-¿Qué has oído? -dijo Kagome cautelosamente.

-La verdadera razón de tu matrimonio. Todo el mundo sabe que el vicio del juego de tu hermano te forzó a casarte con ese vulgar tahúr.

Kagome cogió aire profundamente, y justo en ese momento un lacayo con peluca blanca entró en el salón llevando una bandeja de plata con el servicio de té. Lo dejó en una mesilla con ruedas al lado de la duquesa. Sango lo despidió con ademán majestuoso, serenamente, como si no diera importancia el haber clavado un cuchillo en el orgullo de Kagome, dijo:

-Espero que todavía pongas azúcar en el té.

-Sí.

Mientras Sango le servía el té, Kagome se enfureció. El elevado estatus que ahora disfrutaba debía haber borrado sus buenas cualidades.

Una vez, había llorado viendo a un pobre niño mendigando y envió cestas con comida al orfanato. Ahora era una cínica muy diferente de la dulce y espiritual debutante que fue. Si no fuese por el maldito trato, pensó Kagome, ya se habría ido finalizando la visita.

Le pasó una delicada taza de porcelana, y después le ofreció una bandeja con pastas.

-¿Quieres una, querida? Las de semillas de amapola son deliciosas.

-No gracias -su educación parecía ridícula considerando las duras palabras que pendían entre ellas. Ese vulgar tahúr. Aunque era verdad, se le erizaron los cabellos por razones que no podía comprender. Debía acostumbrarse a los comentarios desagradables, pero debía convencer a Sango que Inuyasha era digno de ser presentado en sociedad

-Me extraña que tengas un concepto equivocado de mi marido -dijo suavemente-. Es un caballero educado y respetable. Sin duda, alguien te ha engañado, quizá alguno de esos caballeros que han perdido sus fortunas en su club.

Frunciendo los labios, dejó la taza en su platillo.

-No me refiero a la naturaleza de sus negocios, sino a sus conquistas. El señor Taisho es un notorio libertino. Mantiene relaciones amorosas con actrices y prostitutas.

-Eso no son más que chismes de espíritus mezquinos -dijo Kagome sin reflexionar, con la sonrisa fija y las mentiras quemándole la lengua-. No deberías creer todo lo que te cuentan.

-Querida, has estado demasiado tiempo oculta en casa con tu madre, y yo tengo más experiencia en las maneras mundanas. Por tu propio bien, deberías saber que este tipo de hombres no tiene la menor consideración hacia las mujeres.

-Quizá, pero mi marido es un caballero. Tiene el máximo respeto hacia mí.

-Eso es lo que ahora parece. Pero, una vez que la luna de miel haya acabado, volverá a sus mujerzuelas. Sucede en muchos matrimonios de la aristocracia -moviéndose con precisión, Sango se llevó la taza a la boca y bebió-. Y para ti, con un marido de nacimiento tan bajo, la vergüenza será lo peor de todo.

El tono de superioridad le exacerbó los nervios, y apretando los dientes contó hasta diez, recordando que la posición de Inuyasha estaría segura si lo mejor de la sociedad le veía en compañía de la duquesa de Featherstone.

-¿Por qué no juzgas su carácter por ti misma? -dijo con una sonrisa brillante-. Podríamos dar todos juntos un paseo mañana por la tarde.

-¡Imposible!

-¿Entonces, otro día? -preguntó tenazmente Kagome-. Me gustaría que volviésemos a ser amigas como en los viejos tiempos.

Sango le devolvió una sonrisa fría e insondable.

-Lo siento. Pero esos días hace ya tiempo que se fueron. Y permíteme que te diga, de nuevo, que no deberías haberte casado tan debajo de tu posición social.

El último insulto enfureció a Kagome. La taza temblaba en el platillo y se puso de pie.

-No todas hemos tenido la suerte de casarnos por amor. Deberías tener un poco más de amabilidad con las menos afortunadas que tú.

Sango volvió la cabeza como si pretendiese que Kagome ya no estuviera allí. Su hermosa faz podría haber estado tallada en el más puro alabastro, con el pelo negro y brillante a la luz de las vidrieras.

Kagome no permitiría que la ignorase. Diría lo que tenía que decir para quitarse de encima el viejo dolor y el nuevo resentimiento.

-Hubo una vez que envidié tu felicidad, Sango, y estoy verdaderamente apenada por tu pérdida, pero no envidio para nada a la condescendiente y presumida persona en la que te has convertido.

Dejó la taza de té. La garganta le ardía, pero al menos podría irse con la dignidad íntegra. Le echó un último vistazo a la duquesa, y una helada despedida se desvaneció en su lengua.

Una sola lágrima brillaba en su perfecta mejilla. Luego otra. Los labios firmemente cerrados temblaban ligeramente. Sango se quedó quieta, con la impresión de ver algo desgraciado en su intimidad, algo que angustió a Kagome.

-¿Sango¿Estás bien?

Sin quitar la vista de las cortinas bordadas en azul, la duquesa habló con un hilo de voz:

-Por favor... vete.

¿Estaba equivocada al pensar que Sango era una mujer fría y sin sentimientos? Kagome se acercó, y titubeando tocó uno de sus brazos. La manga de seda negra estaba caliente debajo de sus yemas.

-Todavía estás afligida por el duque. Ha sido un error por mi parte recordártelo.

Repentinamente, Sango se volvió hacia Kagome, ahora llorando a moco tendido.

-Sí, me aflijo. Pero no por Miroku... nunca por él.

La angustiosa cólera de sus ojos violeta inundados en lagrimas aturdió a Kagome. Se hundió en la otomana y le ofreció un pañuelo, apretándoselo en la fría mano.

-Vamos, vamos. No necesitas ocultar tus lágrimas. Yo estoy aquí contigo.

Mientras Sango sollozaba contra el lino bordado del pañuelo, Kagome se preguntaba la fuente de su dolor. ¿Habría sufrido un matrimonio con problemas? Seguramente, ella y el duque habían formado una pareja de cuento de hadas, jóvenes, bellos y llenos de felicidad. ¿O había estado equivocada todos estos años?

Al fin, Sango empezó a gemir más suavemente, y se secó las mejillas húmedas.

-No quería ponerme a llorar como una niña estúpida, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía, tanto tiempo...

-No hay nada infantil en tu tristeza. Yo también he llorado por mi madre y... por otras penas.

-¡Oh, Kag¿Cómo puedes soportar estar sentada aquí conmigo? Me he portado como una arpía. Desprecio a la mujer en que me he convertido... amarga y furiosa con el mundo.

Sango agarró la mano de Kagome.

-La verdad es que te echaba de menos, añoraba tus confidencias. He pensado tantas veces en tener el valor de decirte... de contarle a alguien.  
-¿Contarme qué?

-Mis lamentos... por la felicidad que conocí antes de que Miroku entrase en mi vida.

-Pen..., pensé que lo vuestro era verdadero amor -dijo Kagome atropelladamente.

-¡Amor! -Sango pronunció la palabra como si fuese una maldición, con los ojos perturbados movió la cabeza-. Estaba engañada... no vi su verdadero carácter. Todas sus palabras bonitas... eran mentiras. Solo mentiras.

-No entiendo.

-Ni yo tampoco... durante un tiempo. Después de dejarme embarazada... después de entregarme a él con todo mi corazón... nunca más se acercó a mí.

El corazón de Kagome se alteró.

-¿Pero, por qué?

-Me dijo que era de alta alcurnia, demasiado virtuosa e ingenua... y él... prefirió a sus rameras -un suspiro la hizo estremecer-. Murió de un ataque al corazón... en la cama de su amante.

Horrorizada, Kagome comenzó a entender ahora.

-Por eso desprecias a mi marido. Crees que es como el duque.

-Todos los hombres son iguales -razonó-, no he encontrado a ninguno que resista la tentación. Y las mujeres estamos ciegas ante sus faltas... hasta que es demasiado tarde.

Kagome no estaba ciega ante las faltas de Inuyasha. Sabía que había tenido muchas amantes antes de su boda, y no albergaba muchas ilusiones sobre su fidelidad. Aunque naturalmente el pesimismo de Sango la perturbaba.

-Así que debemos dejar a los hombres que hagan su santa voluntad. Entonces, tú harás lo que te dé la gana también. Ninguna manzana podrida arruinará el resto de tu vida.

-Nunca he hecho nada... -pero dudaba pensativamente.

-Escúchame -dijo Kagome, deseando ayudar fervientemente- no debes dejar que Miroku te derrote desde su tumba; olvídalo, y vuelve de nuevo a la sociedad.

La expresión de Sango se iluminó lentamente.

-Tienes toda la razón. Siempre tuviste tanto sentido común.

Intentando un chiste, Kagome dijo:

-El gran número de mis antiguos pretendientes no me desmentirá. Tenemos un montón de admiradores¿verdad¿Te acuerdas cómo seleccionábamos a los caballeros?

Una gran sonrisa se desplegó en la cara de la duquesa, mostrando su belleza en un añorante humor.

-Tú eliges primero a los rubios...

-Y tú a los morenos.

-Y a los pelirrojos, los de barba gris y los calvos...

-Los dejamos al resto de las damas.

-¡Qué generosas éramos no quedándonos con todos! -rio Sango recordando la joven que fue una vez-. Me gustaría volver a aquellos días. Echo de menos las fiestas, las risas y las diversiones.

-Puedes volver a tenerlas -dijo Kagome, con una nostalgia tan fuerte como la promesa hecha a un bribón de pelo negro. Ahora estaba casada. Pero qué despreocupadas habían sido antes de la muerte de papá y la enfermedad de mamá. Si tan solo pudiese olvidar la necesidad de utilizar a Sango para sus propias intenciones.

No. Para las intenciones de Inuyasha.

-Y una vez que el luto termine -añadió Kagome-, bailarás y flirtearás a tus anchas.

-Quizá sí. Quizá ya ha pasado el tiempo de llevar estas ropas de luto -una excitación calculadora brilló en sus ojos violeta. Sango estrechó las manos de Kagome-. Y si yo tengo que volver a la sociedad, tú estarás a mi lado.

De vuelta a Swansdowne Crescent, Kagome fue a buscar a Inuyasha con la esperanza de encontrarlo todavía en casa. Aunque sus caminos raramente se cruzaban, y ella bien que se encargaba de que fuera así, conocía sus costumbres oyendo sus pisadas en el pasillo o el rumor de su voz en el vestibulo. A menudo, trabajaba un rato por la tarde en el escritorio de la biblioteca, luego se iría al club para pasar la noche allí, y no volvería hasta el amanecer. Se había despertado con las primeras luces del día oyendo cómo se movía en las habitaciones contiguas a las suyas. No parecía que Inuyasha necesitara dormir mucho.

Tendió su bufanda al mayordomo, que esperaba en la puerta principal.

-Gracias, Todd. Es muy amable.

El anciano de hombros encorvados frunció sus ojos húmedos.

-¿Señooora Taisho? Buueeenass tardes..., digo... buenos días. Essso ess.

El hombre apestaba a alcohol. Estaba borracho de nuevo. Preocupada por qué Inuyasha no resolvía el problema, se preguntó por un momento que le ocurriría al anciano sirviente si le echaran. Por esa sola razón se persuadió de que eso era asunto de su marido. Sin duda, Inuyasha lo arrojaría a la calle.

Diciéndose que eso no sucedería, se apresuró a cruzar el vestíbulo hacia la biblioteca, donde una de las dobles puertas estaba abierta. Llamó en uno de los paneles de roble y, sin esperar, entró y se detuvo.

Flotaba una aroma agradable a cuero y papel. Respiró profundamente, disfrutando de la calma alegre de estar rodeada de libros. Las paredes estaban llenas de estanterías del suelo al techo, eran de color marrón oscuro, y llenas de hileras e hileras de libros encuadernados. Había una sorprendente variedad de literatura y estudios científicos, teatro y textos de matemáticas. Por las noches se había acostumbrado, después de meter a mamá en la cama, y con la casa en silencio a acurrucarse en uno de los cómodos sillones, para leer a sus anchas al calor de la chimenea. Era la única y más gloriosa ventaja de ser la señora Taisho.

Y lo más desconcertante de todo. ¿Tenía esos libros para aparentar¿Acaso creía que un caballero debía poseer una buena biblioteca¿O estaba verdaderamente interesado en temas tan diversos? Había demostrado que sabía latín, y eso significaba que había cursado estudios académicos en algún momento de su vida...

Se aventuró dentro de la habitación

-¿Inuyasha?

Más allá de la puerta estaba el escritorio, amplio y brillantemente pulido. Una silla vacía estaba algo apartada, como si Inuyasha acabase de levantarse. Un montón de papeles ordenados descansaban sobre el secante. Detrás del tintero, un recipiente de plata exhibía una colección de plumas.

Se sintió decepcionada, quería contarle el éxito que había tenido con Sango y cómo había conseguido que su amiga, la duquesa de Featherstone auspiciara su vuelta a la alta sociedad.

-Es una pena que el amo se haya ido -dijo alguien detrás de ella.

Sorprendida, se giró y vio a la señora Yates, de pie contra una esquina trasera, medio oculta por las extensas y verdes ramas de un helecho. Lucía con garbo una cofia blanca de sirvienta sobre sus rizos negros. Tenía un libro cerrado en una mano y un plumero en la otra.

La sonrisa presuntuosa de sus facciones maquilladas hizo que la piel de Kagome se erizase.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

El ama de llaves le dio un par de plumerazos al libro y lo devolvió a la estantería.

-Cumpliendo con mis obligaciones, por supuesto.

-Las doncellas se encargan de quitar el polvo. Imagino que tendrá cosas que hacer más importantes.

-Por orden del amo, soy la única sirviente autorizada a entrar en esta habitación, y en su ausencia tengo que limpiarla -señaló una mancha en su bajo escote como si quisiera llamar la atención en sus generosas proporciones.

-Él confía en mí. Ya ve.

La sugerencia de cierta intimidad dejó helada a Kagome. ¿Estaba Inuyasha teniendo un asunto con esta desvergonzada¿Por eso Yates se sentía tan libre de mostrarse tan insolente? Kagome quería creer que un canalla como él demostraría más discreción. Aunque no podía estar segura de todo...

-Termine la limpieza. Después, responderá a mis preguntas.

Ignorando la expresión ceñuda del ama de llaves, Kagome se dio la vuelta para irse. Echaba de menos a la señora Kaede que seguía en Higurashi House. Habían sido una familia muy unida, la cocinera, mamá, Souta y ella. La señora Kaede les demostraba el debido respeto, y eso haría esa impertinente ama de llaves, si estuviese en sus manos. No había dado tres pasos cuando oyó que la señora Yates murmuraba en voz baja.

-Demasiado noble y altiva para compartir la cama del amo.

Kagome pegó un respingo, y aunque había oído claramente las descaradas palabras, saltó:

-¿Qué ha dicho?

Yates abrió los ojos marrones de largas pestaña y los bajó.

-Nada, mi lady.

-¿De veras? -dijo Kagome en el tono más arrogante posible-. Pues tenga presente que no me costará nada poner un anuncio buscando una nueva ama de llaves.

Para su sorpresa, el descaro se evaporó y el ama de llaves se asustó de verdad. Hizo una reverencia, tapándose el pecho con el plumero como si este fuese un flagelo.

-Por favor, no se lo diga al amo. Ha sido muy bueno conmigo.

Kagome estuvo a punto de preguntarle exactamente cómo de bueno había sido, pero no quería revelar a esta advenediza sus dudas secretas.

-Hoy me siento caritativa, y por eso os doy una segunda oportunidad... por ahora.

Yates fijó la vista en los motivos rojos y azules de la alfombra turca.

-Dios la bendiga, mi lady.

De camino a la puerta, miró hacia atrás y la vio quitando diligentemente el polvo de los estantes.

No podía evitar una ligera sospecha sobre el ama de llaves: esa súbita docilidad era puro teatro.

Demasiado noble y altiva para compartir la cama del amo.

Las mejillas le ardían. ¿Cómo sabía Yates que ella e Inuyasha mantenían un matrimonio casto¿Se lo habría contado a esa mujerzuela? Esos pensamientos la enfurecían.

Su primer impulso fue ir hecha una furia al club, pero se obligó a pararse fuera de la biblioteca y a respirar profundamente varias veces. El club estaría lleno de caballeros jugando y bebiendo, y no haría una escena en público. Se comportaría como la dama que era. No se rebajaría a su nivel.

La pared empapelada era un témpano al lado de sus mejillas febriles, y tan frío como su resolución. Esperaría su oportunidad, y cuando Inuyasha volviese a casa se enfrentaría a él.

Continuara...

_**Disculpen el retraso ando corta de tiempo y me di un momentito para actualizarjeje**_

_**Y Gracias a todos por sus reviews espero les gusten stos 2 cap**_

_**Nos vemos en el prox.**_

_**Se cuidan**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10

* * *

**

Inuyasha se detuvo un momento en la oscuridad, mirando la casa de su padre. En la gran fachada de piedra de Portland destacaban unas columnas renacentistas y las ventanas de las buhardillas. La planta baja estaba a oscuras, pero una luz iluminaba una de las habitaciones superiores. Se preguntó cómo habría sido su vida si hubiese sido criado aquí: educado como el hijo de un poderoso aristócrata...

¡Al diablo con todo! Le había ido muy bien sin ningún tipo de padre.

Rebuscando en el bolsillo, Inuyasha palpó el anillo de oro engarzado con zafiros y diamantes. El recuerdo del atrevimiento de Hailstock le llenó de rabia.

Aunque era tarde, sabía que el marqués acababa de regresar de una cena de compromiso. Había ordenado a su cochero que lo esperase a la vuelta de la esquina; no quería que nadie lo viese por aquí. No era el momento propicio para obligar a Myouga a desvelar su paternidad.

Subió a saltos los altos peldaños y llamó a la puerta. Un lacayo con librea negra y plata franqueó el paso. Inuyasha entró en el vestíbulo con arcos de mármol y una escalinata elevada. Una misteriosa sensación de familiaridad lo inundó. Recordó haber estado aquí, un niño de diez años, con el cuello inclinado hacia atrás maravillado de la magnificencia del lugar. Y con el pecho doliéndole de esperanza al saber que conocería por fin a su padre.

Dirigiéndose al lacayo, dijo fríamente:

-Dígale a su señoría que Inuyasha Taisho quiere verlo.

-Sí, señor -el servidor subió por la gran escalinata después de haberle lanzado una mirada de curiosidad.

Inuyasha recorrió con la mirada los nichos, arriba en las escaleras, llenos de hermosas estatuas, y los pasillos que se abrían en varias direcciones. Atravesó una galería en penumbras hacia un corto pasillo que conducía al frontal de la casa. Seguro de sí mismo, observó al lacayo hablando con un hombre de cabellos plateados en la puerta de un salón iluminado, en el que ardía el fuego en una chimenea.

Myouga.

Controlando un acceso de asco, Inuyasha fue hacia ellos, y el marqués al oírlo se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se dirigió a él.

-¿Cómo osáis invadir mi hogar? -dijo en voz baja y con los dientes apretados-. Os arrojaré de aquí como la basura que sois.

Ignorándolo, Inuyasha atisbó en el salón a un joven reclinado en una otomana al lado del fuego, sus piernas rotas estaban tapadas por una manta. Las llamas se reflejaban en su pelo moreno y en su semblante malhumorado. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y parecía amodorrado.

Inuyasha sintió un agudo pinchazo en su interior que solo podía ser ira. Genta, lord Scarborough. Su título de nobleza. Su hermanastro.

Se movió hacia Hailstock.

-¿Os molesta algo? -se burló-. ¿O acaso tenéis miedo de que vuestro otro hijo pueda escucharos?

Un destello de alarma brotó de sus helados ojos, y su cara palideció como la ceniza. Miró de reojo al salón.

-¡Os maldigo! -masculló-. Mantened la voz baja y vayamos al otro lado. Allí hablaremos.

Inuyasha se mantuvo en su sitio.

-No hay nada de que hablar. Simplemente he venido a devolveros esto -sacó el anillo del abrigo y se lo tiró a Myouga.

El hombre mayor lo atrapó, apretándolo pensativamente entre sus dedos.

-Este anillo pertenece a Kagome.

-Mi esposa no acepta regalos de vos -y saboreando el frío triunfo, dio un paso hacia el hombre que había aborrecido durante tantos años. -Y si osáis acercaros a ella, os mataré.

En el salón Genta yacía con los ojos cerrados.

De vez en cuando, le divertía fingir que dormía cuando su padre tenía invitados. Genta sabía concentrarse abstrayéndose totalmente, y de esta manera se había enterado de unos cuantos cotilleos muy jugosos. En una ocasión le costó contener la risa mientras una vieja viuda flirteaba descaradamente con su padre. Nadie se daba cuenta de lo fino y agudo que era su oído. Pensaban que tener las piernas rotas significaba que sus sentidos estaban lisiados también.

Cuando oyó al lacayo en el pasillo anunciando a Inuyasha Taisho, aguzó los oídos con interés. Taisho era el tahúr de baja estofa que se había casado con Kagome. Genta también sabía que su padre estaba furioso por esa boda, pero lo atribuía al hecho de que a él le gustaba controlar a todos lo que le rodeaban; un trato que Genta había empezado a notar desde que se rompió las piernas y tenía el suficiente tiempo libre para vigilar a la gente. Pero nunca se imaginó algo como esto.

¿Os molesta algo¿O acaso tenéis miedo de que vuestro otro hijo pueda escucharos?

Una humedad helada le recorrió las palmas de las manos. Se sintió como si le hubiesen clavado un cuchillo en las entrañas. Tenía un hermano, y su padre... su gazmoño padre de elevados principios... había procreado un bastardo.

Su padre entró en el salón. Intentando parecer tranquilo, Genta detectó un débil jadeo en la respiración de su padre y se lo imaginó de pie ante la otomana. Si no se hubiese enfadado con él por ir a cenar fuera, en vez de jugar la partida de ajedrez que le había prometido, no estaría ahora fingiendo que dormía cuando volvió a casa. Y nunca se hubiese enterado de la asombrosa noticia.

¿Os molesta algo¿O acaso tenéis miedo de que vuestro otro hijo pueda escucharos?

-Genta -dijo su padre en voz baja. No respondió. Pero se revolvió un poco contra los almohadones como si el ruido le hubiese perturbado el sueño.

Después de unos segundos, oyó salir a su padre. Genta se moría por enfrentarse a él, pero sabía por amarga experiencias que se limitaría a negar todo. El todopoderoso marqués de Hailstock nunca admitiría haber engendrado un bastardo. Y así negaría ante su legítimo hijo el conocimiento de que tenía un hermano.

¿Os molesta algo¿O acaso tenéis miedo de que vuestro otro hijo pueda escucharos?

Genta se sintió traicionado, furioso, estremecido. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para asimilar el golpe, y para saber más acerca de Inuyasha Taisho.

Y necesitaba tiempo para saber qué hacer.

* * *

Continuara...

_N/A: Gracias a todos por sus reviews y todo su apoyo y por eso disculpen la tardanza, pero tuve un problema con la compu q apenas resolvi._

_Se cuidan y nos vemos en la prox actualizacion(creo q mañana subo otro cap)._


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11

* * *

**

Amodorrada en un limbo de calidez, un ruido estaba sacando a Kagome de un sueño ligero. Se arrellanó, acurrucándose entre las sábanas y las mantas. Anhelaba volver a su sueño, de vuelta a ese espléndido salón de baile, en brazos del más fascinante hombre...

El ruido volvió. Unos débiles arañazos. Metal. Abrió los ojos a la trémula luz del amanecer y vio el arco alto de un baldaquín sobre su cabeza. Unos pájaros dorados coronaban cada una de las esquinas del dosel. Con las alas desplegadas, los picos sostenían una cinta que sujetaban desde arriba unas cortinas color oro y crema. Adormilada, se preguntó dónde estaba, y por qué mamá no estaba durmiendo a su lado.

Mamá.

Antes de que Kagome se incorporase sobre el hombro, se acordó. Estaba en casa de Inuyasha Taisho. Mamá estaba a salvo. Y ahora compartía sus habitaciones con la señora Philpot, al otro lado del pasillo.

Pero ¿qué es lo que hacía ruido? Aunque el helador aire de la mañana le hizo tiritar, Kagome se sentó y recorrió con la vista el dormitorio ricamente amueblado, con sus paredes forradas de brillante muaré y las magnificas molduras doradas. Todavía se notaba la noche en las esquinas oscuras y los primeros dedos de la luz del día avanzaban por el exquisito escritorio con sus plumas y su papel de cartas. Admiró la lujuriante alfombra Aubusson, la otomana crema y azul que estaba al lado de la chimenea de mármol... y se fijó en una sirvienta que limpiaba tranquilamente el hogar.

Era el ruido de la pala que tenía en la mano lo que le había despertado.

Era la primera vez que veía a la criada trabajando. Siempre se despertaba con el alegre crepitar del fuego, cuando la criada ya se había ido, excepto una vez que la vislumbró mientras salía del dormitorio, ignorando su voz para que la esperase. La mayoría de la servidumbre se comportaba así de precavida.

Como si les hubiesen ordenado que la evitaran.

-Buenos días -dijo Kagome.

La criada no respondió. De rodillas, recogió el último montón de cenizas con la pala. En silencio, dejó un cepillo en una caja y se levantó para preparar la leña.

-Buenos días -dijo Kagome más alto.

La criada no prestó atención, poniendo los leños en el hogar. Cada uno de sus movimientos era silencioso, eficaz, casi furtivo.

¿Habría dicho Yates a la servidumbre que actuasen como si la dueña de la casa no existiese? Este solo pensamiento la angustió.

-Es bueno hablar -dijo, retirando la colcha y saliendo de la cama. Tiritó al tocar con los pies desnudos la alfombra fría, y cogió la bata que descansaba en una silla-. Solo deseo saber tu nombre.

La doncella seguía ignorándola. Enfadada, se puso la bata y se calzó unas zapatillas. Esta impertinencia no podía continuar. Se fue rápidamente hacia la chimenea.

La criada era una joven rolliza con cofia sobre el pelo oscuro, y le resultaba vagamente familiar. ¿No era la que se le había quedado mirando en el vestíbulo la tarde de su boda, hasta que un lacayo se la llevó fuera?

Era ella. Y Kagome no toleraría más faltas de respeto. Inclinándose, le puso la mano en uno de los redondos hombros justo cuando la criada acercaba la mano a un cubo de carbón.

La sirvienta pegó un aullido. El cubo se volcó con estrépito, y los trozos de carbón se desperdigaron por el suelo del hogar y rodaron por la hermosa alfombra, desapareciendo debajo de las sillas y los escabeles. Se postró con los ojos abiertos y las manos tiznadas contra las mejillas.

Apenada, Kagome se dio cuenta de que la sirvienta no había oído ni sus palabras ni su acercamiento. ¿Tan concentrada estaba¿O es que era sorda como una tapia?

-No quería asustarla -dijo Kagome, poniéndose de rodillas también-. De verdad, no quería hacerlo.

Mientras hablaba, la chica le miraba a los labios. Era sorda. Un nudo de angustia dentro de Kagome desembrolló su asombro. Una mansión como esta podía permitirse contratar a los mejores sirvientes. Que Inuyasha emplease a una criada sorda no encajaba en la persona a la que se le negaba su posición por la aristocracia.

No podía ser bondad. Inuyasha era cruel y egoísta. Así que solo quedaba una explicación: no estaba enterado de que era sorda.

Los ojos marrones de la chica estaban llenos de lágrimas. Avergonzada, Kagome palmeó sus manos sucias de hollín, y dijo, procurando pronunciar lentamente:

-No llores. Ha sido un accidente. Culpa mía.

La criada gateó para levantar el cubo.

-No, mi lady. Ha sido mi torpeza.

Su voz era monótonamente nasal, pero por un milagro no era muda. Tocándole el hombro para llamar su atención, le dijo:

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Katia -le temblaba el labio inferior-. No me eche a la calle, señora, por favor. Limpiaré todo esto en un santiamén.

-No vas a perder tu trabajo. Te lo prometo.

A gatas, Kagome recogió trozos de carbón, dejándolos caer con un sonido metálico en el cubo. Katia fue más rápida, y miraba cautelosamente a su ama, como si fuera incapaz de creer su buena suerte.

Kagome se lo prometió. Con el tiempo, Katia y los otros sirvientes, se darían cuenta de que la señora de la casa no era el ogro que ellos temían.

Viendo un último trozo debajo de una silla dorada, se agachó y alargó la mano para recogerlo. Sus dedos agarraron el duro pedrusco justo cuando la puerta hizo un ligero ruido.

La puerta que conectaba con las habitaciones de Inuyasha. El corazón le dio un brinco. Él no podía entrar, se acordó. La puerta estaba cerrada. La primera noche que pasó aquí, escondió la llave en uno de sus guantes, poniéndola en el fondo de una de las esquinas del armario. Desde entonces, cada noche comprobaba la cerradura antes de acostarse.

¿Qué querría Taisho de ella a estas horas? Tenía unas cuentas cosas que decirle, pero solo cuando estuviese completamente vestida. Si fingía dormir, él desistiría inmediatamente.

Se oyó un roce y la puerta se abrió. Era su marido.

Quieta como una muerta observó a Inuyasha apoyado perezosamente contra el marco dorado de la puerta contemplando la habitación como un sultán supervisando a su harén. Tenía el pelo desordenado y una alarmante falta de ropa. Sin corbata, sin chaqueta, solo unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca por fuera. La pechera desabotonada dejaba ver su pecho al aire. Incluso sus pies estaban desnudos.

En la mano llevaba una arandela con llaves colgando. Tenía que haber adivinado que él tendría copias.

Miró a la criada y luego a Kagome.

-He oído gritos -dijo-. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Katia se encogió contra la chimenea, y Kagome se levantó lanzando el trozo de carbón al cubo, moviéndose para impedir que Inuyasha se acercase a la chimenea.

-No pasa nada -dijo fríamente-. Y no os he dado permiso para abrir esa puerta.

-He oído gritos. No toleraré que reprendáis a mis criados.

-No lo entendéis -dijo rápidamente, antes de que pudiese preguntarle algo a la criada-. Y ahora dadme esa llave.

Alargó la mano.

Inuyasha hizo girar la arandela con el índice, atrapando las llaves en la palma de la mano con un sonido metálico.

-Las llaves maestras las guardo yo.

-No las quiero todas, solo quiero esa.

-No -dijo aburridamente-. He visto a Yates esta madrugada. Dice que me buscabais.

Sus sospechas acerca del ama de llaves se añadieron a su furiosa tensión. Kagome había pasado en vela más de la mitad de la noche, esperando su vuelta y ensayando las recriminaciones que le iba a hacer. Aunque no iba a pelearse con Inuyasha aquí, por miedo de que se diese cuenta de la aflicción de la criada. ¡Qué el cielo ayudase a la pobre si Inuyasha la ponía de patitas en la calle!

Kagome se apresuró hacia él, y le empujó suavemente hacia sus habitaciones.

-Hablaremos allá con más intimidad.

Inuyasha entró bastante a gusto, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Fue un error tocarle y sentir el calor de su carne a través de la camisa de lino. Después de dar unos pasos en la habitación, le quitó la mano, pero todavía sentía la firme suavidad de sus músculos impresa en la palma de su mano.

Fingiendo una indiferencia que no sentía, se movió e inspeccionó la gran habitación. Para su tamaño, era agradablemente acogedora con montones de libros apilados en mesas de caoba y cuadros de paisajes agrestes colgados de las paredes. Las contraventanas estaban cerradas impidiendo que entrara la luz del amanecer. La iluminación provenía de un pequeño fuego en la chimenea y de un candelabro en la mesilla.

Kagome se fijó en una gran cama con las sábanas desordenadas y las almohadas aún con las huellas de una cabeza. Tenía que haber estado durmiendo. Le extrañaba que no llevase puesto el pijama.

Inuyasha se acercó al pie de la cama y se recostó contra una de las esquinas, jugando displicentemente con el llavero. Su boca se ensanchó con una sonrisa más perversa que la del mismo demonio.

-Bien, bien. Predije que vendríais a mi dormitorio antes de que la Temporada terminase.

La examinó desde las trenzas, hasta las pequeñas puntas de sus pies.

-Y aquí estáis, preparada para entrar en mi cama.

Kagome se ruborizó. Su escrutinio la hizo consciente de que era una mujer... su mujer. Inuyasha podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Meterla en la cama a la fuerza, besarla y dominarla con su fuerza superior. Inquieta, sintió en su vientre un sentimiento que despreciaba. Era un tipo fastidioso. Gracias a Dios, la bata de cuello alto le tapaba bastante más que un traje de baile.

-He venido para tener unas palabras con vos.

-Si deseáis confesar vuestra no requerida pasión, querida. Os ruego, por favor, que procedáis.

Menudo engreído. Gozaría aniquilándole.

-No estamos aquí para hablar de mí. Si no de vos. De vuestra conducta.

Inuyasha se frotó el pecho desnudo.

-He sido un dechado de conducta, la verdadera encarnación de la virtud.

-No con Yates.

-¿Yates? -una molestia pasajera cruzó sus facciones-. Os dije que no la importunarais. Ella hace su trabajo y vos el vuestro.

Kagome apretó entre los dedos la seda de su bata. No estaba dispuesta a que le despojaran de sus derechos en esta casa. Ni simularía ignorancia.

-La pregunta verdadera es¿Qué hacéis con ella?

Inuyasha bajo los párpados y tiró el llavero sobre las sábanas. Justo en el sitio en el que a Kagome le repugnaba aventurarse.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! -dijo-. Basta de adivinanzas y decid lo que tengáis que decir.

Kagome movió la vista de las llaves a su cara.

-Muy bien. Yates es vuestra amante.

Inuyasha se quedó inmóvil con la cara en blanco. Kagome podía ver cómo se le erizaban los pelos de la barba. Su falta de aseo le hacía parecer más depravado aún. De repente, estalló en carcajadas, y un sonido sincero llenó la habitación.

-Así que esto es lo que imagináis echada en vuestra virginal cama.

-No son imaginaciones mías -molesta por que hiciera que su virginidad sonase a pecado, Kagome se plantó enfrente de él-. Esa mujer es una insolente, y solo puede existir una razón para que se sienta tan segura de divulgar sus licenciosas opiniones a la señora de la casa. Porque sabe que el amo nunca la castigará.

-Decidme exactamente que os dijo.

-No merece la pena repetirlo.

-Escucharé lo que dijo. Así pues, he de juzgar por mí mismo lo rápido que os ofendéis.

Kagome se ruborizó.

-Ella dijo que soy demasiado noble y altiva para compartir vuestra cama.

Sus hoyuelos se ensancharon, aunque no parecía reír precisamente.

-Ya veo.

-No, no veis nada -estimulada por el resentimiento, se dirigió hacia la cama sintiendo la suave alfombra bajo sus pies desnudos-, y la única manera de que ella pudiese saber que mantenemos un matrimonio casto es porque vos se lo habéis contado.

-¡Bah! Los sirvientes pueden adivinar que no mantenemos relaciones. Son los que cambian las sábanas cada día, no lo olvidéis.

Kagome le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto. ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? Sospechó que se reiría de ella de nuevo si le pedía que se lo explicase.

Avanzó lentamente hacia su objetivo.

-Pues bien, no toleraré devaneos en esta casa, ni con Yates, ni con otra mujer. Si queréis tener vuestros asuntos, que sean fuera de esta casa.

El muy sinvergüenza sonreía, como si ella fuera una niña a la que le gastaba una broma. Era ahora o nunca. Lanzándose rápidamente sobre la cama imperial, cogió el llavero, y con el frío metal contra su pecho se dio la vuelta para irse.

Solo para darse cuenta de que Inuyasha se había movido con la agilidad de un gato invisible para bloquearle el paso.

-Si la verdad os molesta -ronroneó-, os convierte en una mentirosa. Venid a la cama conmigo.

Extendió su mano hacia ella. Se quedó con la boca abierta ante él casi sin aliento. Un mechón de pelo cayó sobre la frente de Inuyasha, dándole un aire lascivo. La larga línea de su cuello se ensanchó mostrando el contorno de los músculos del pecho. Detrás de ella se vislumbraba las sábanas revueltas y la colcha como una sombra azul tan profunda y misteriosa como sus ojos.

-Todavía no he dormido -siguió hablando ronca e hipnóticamente, acostaos conmigo, dejad que os abrace, que os bese.

Desafiando los dictados de su mente, su cuerpo se relajó, Inuyasha era su marido. Y todavía no sabía lo que era estar en la intimidad con él, abrazándolo en la oscuridad. Notaba un ligero aroma a cigarros y a brandy. Había pasado toda la noche en el club, jugando, bebiendo, de juerga. Estaba llena de razones para despreciar a semejante canalla. Entonces¿por qué sentía esa tentación?

-Estáis violando nuestro acuerdo -gritó, asombrada por el temblor de su voz.

-No digáis tonterías. Acordamos que yo podría cortejaros. Si me lo permitieseis, os mostraría los placeres más dulces que mujer alguna haya gozado-, se llevó su muñeca a los labios dando un beso en su tierna piel.

Se le puso la carne de gallina desde el brazo hasta los senos.

Quería sucumbir, pero su debilidad la horrorizaba. Las llaves tintinearon mientras ella se soltaba de un manotazo.

-Y también acordamos que pararíais cuando yo lo dijera.

-Que es lo que acabo de hacer.

Kagome retrocedió ante el amenazante intento dibujado en su cara.

-¡Libertino, os digo que paréis inmediatamente!

-Estrecha -murmuró él-. No podréis rechazarme siempre.

Como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo, caminó hacia ella. Ella retrocedió hasta que su espalda se topó con el duro borde de una mesa cerca de la puerta. Buscaba refugio en su propio dormitorio, pero Katia podía estar encendiendo la chimenea.

Agarrando las llaves como si fueran un arma, Kagome lo miró.

-Cuando cumpla mi parte del contrato, me dejaréis libre.

-Cuando la cumpláis seréis libre.

¿Qué quería decir¿Qué dejaría de atormentarla si le concedía sus derechos de marido justo una sola vez? Si creyese que...

Kagome se quitó de la cabeza esa pasmosa idea. ¿Cómo iba a considerar siquiera que le tocara un pelo ese canalla?

-Esta discusión es absurda -dijo ella fríamente-. Especialmente desde este justo momento, en el que nuestro acuerdo está casi cumplido.

Inuyasha se detuvo, y ya no se burlaba.

-Habéis encontrado una forma para que entre en sociedad.

Ella asintió, y su corazón empezó a latir más despacio. La aprobación de la buena sociedad era lo que él verdaderamente buscaba. Qué estúpida había sido por olvidarlo.

-Sí.

-Contádmelo.

-Sango, la duquesa de Featherstone está de acuerdo en darnos su beneplácito.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se estrecharon con una expresión de misterio. O quizá era una trampa causada por el fuego.

-Y eso¿cuándo sucederá?

-Lord y lady Cuthbert dan un baile el próximo martes. Sango intentará llevarnos como invitados suyos.

Se habían pasado la tarde planeando y riendo juntas como en los viejos tiempos, aunque reinaba cierta cautela porque sabían que se estaban utilizando una a la otra. Pero no parecía importarles. Kagome solo pensaba en lo maravilloso que era que Sango y ella hubiesen olvidado su enemistad. Charlaron durante horas, contándose las alegrías y penas de sus vidas, aunque, por supuesto, Sango no habló mucho de su matrimonio. Para Sango era suficiente que supiese lo de las deudas de Souta y la necesidad de haber aceptado la oferta de Inuyasha Taisho.

-¿Qué es ella para vos?

-Lo siento. No entiendo.

-La duquesa. Había algo melancólico en vuestra mirada.

Reacia a compartir sus pensamientos con él, adoptó una fría expresión.

-Fuimos amigas una vez. Hace mucho tiempo... durante nuestra puesta de largo, nuestra primera Temporada.

-Si os despreció después de la muerte de vuestro padre y de la enfermedad de vuestra madre, no es una buena amiga que digamos.

-Ese no era el caso. Tuvimos una disputa acerca de... otro asunto.

-¿Cuál?

Kagome apretó los labios. Sabía que le bastaría la fuerza de su mirada para sacarle la verdad. ¿No sería mejor decirlo todo con una breve explicación? En la mesa que tenía detrás había una colección de cajas de rapé. Cogió una esmaltada, mientras pensaba.

-La verdad es que fue una tontería -dijo, fingiendo que examinaba la caja-. Las dos estábamos enamoradas del duque.

-Admirabas a Featherstone.

El absoluto desprecio de su voz le llamó la atención, así como su expresión rigurosa.

-¿Le conocisteis?

-Tengo la costumbre de conocer el carácter de los tipos que frecuentan mi club, y Featherstone carecía de la más mínima moral -Inuyasha hizo una pausa y sonrió sardónicamente-. Aunque, por supuesto, su pedigrí era impecable.

-Era un caballero.

-Entonces¿por qué vivía abiertamente con su amante, incluso después de su matrimonio? Le hizo tres críos a la muchacha.

Kagome dejó lentamente la caja de rapé. Sango sabía lo de la amante, pero ¿lo de la segunda familia? Su joven hija, tenía hermanastros.

-No os creo. Debéis estar equivocado.

-Me lo contó el propio duque. Estaba orgulloso de su hazaña -se acercó a ella-. Así que ya veis, mi lady, habéis hecho muy bien casándoos conmigo. Al menos, no voy por ahí engendrando bastardos.

-Todavía. -y con este comentario hiriente, Kagome se fue hacia la puerta y giró el pomo.

Inuyasha puso la mano sobre la puerta.

-Las llaves, por favor, mi lady.

Apenas les separaban unos centímetros. Kagome sentía el calor de su cuerpo. Qué fácilmente podría dominarla ahora. Apretando con fuerza el llavero, se negó a demostrar su vulnerabilidad.

-Me quedaré con la que abre esta puerta.

Inuyasha estrechó los ojos, ocultando sus pensamientos. Por un momento, temió que se negara y la obligara a un indigno forcejeo.

Entonces asintió.

-Como deseéis.

Cogió el llavero, extrajo una llave y se la tendió.

-Sois una mujer de corazón frío, señora Taisho.

-Y vos un molesto demonio.

Pensó en probar la llave, pero decidió que confiaría en su suerte. Entró en su dormitorio, vio el fuego encendido. La criada se había ido.

Aliviada, Kagome se giró para cerrar la puerta.

-Buenos días, o debería decir buenas noches.

Su suave expresión se convirtió en una afilada boca.

-Una cosa más, querida esposa. Dudo que Katia encaje en vuestras estrictas normas. Pero no la despediréis. Es una orden.

Luego, cerró la puerta ante la asombrada cara de Kagome.

continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12

* * *

**

Un rato después Kagome salió del dormitorio y se encontró con otra sorpresa.

Como tenía la intención de pasar el día conociendo a la servidumbre, se había vestido con un traje de muselina azul pálido que le caía recto desde el pecho. Recatada, se cubría el escote con un mantón de encaje de Bruselas. Se sentía protegida y en calma de nuevo, preparada para enfrentarse al mundo.

Aunque no podía olvidarse de Inuyasha, que seguramente dormía detrás de la puerta de al lado.

Esta mañana, cuando había entrado en su dormitorio, había destrozado su confianza en sí misma, una falsa confianza. Ahora lo reconocía. Había escondido la segunda llave debajo de los papeles de su escritorio, pero le inquietaba que Inuyasha pudiese agenciarse otra copia, si le apetecía. Esto significaba que no podría bajar nunca la guardia.

Ni siquiera la defensa que había hecho de Katia probaba el valor de su palabra. Sabía que la criada era sorda. Pero no era la compasión la que movía su protección. Era un autócrata que disfrutaba ejerciendo el poder sobre su esposa.

Dejemos que lo haga. Se comportaría como si le pareciese bien. Fue entonces cuando vio el ejército de lacayos entrando y saliendo del dormitorio de su madre. Iban cargados con montones de cajas.

Perpleja, Kagome se unió a la procesión en la brillante habitación decorada en blanco y amarillo. Las cortinas estaban corridas para que se viese el parque, y las camas ya estaban hechas. Mamá y la señora Philpot habían desaparecido.

Un tipo bajo, barrigudo, de chaqueta color cereza y pantalones azules dirigía a los lacayos, que entraban en el dormitorio.

-Ten cuidado, torpe -declamaba en un sorprendente tono trágico y profundo-, que esto no lo ha traído el trapero.

Kagome se apresuró hacia él.

-¿Señor¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-¡Ah! La señora de la casa -se inclinó tanto que pudo verle la coronilla. Cuando se irguió, se balanceó atrás y adelante sobre los talones y se presentó con aires de importancia-. Permita que me presente. Soy el signor Renaldo, director de vestuario del Royal Theatre.

¿Del Teatro Real? Sorprendida, entró en el dormitorio. Los lacayos dejaban las cajas y las doncellas las abrían. Disfraces, zapatos y guantes estaban esparcidos encima de una alfombra amarilla. Los armarios y las cómodas estaban abiertas como bocas hambrientas a la espera de un festín.

Al fondo de la gran habitación estaba mamá, con un voluminoso manto cubriendo sus delicadas formas y un sombrero con plumas de la caballería en la cabeza. Vio a Kagome y agitó la mano.

-¡Ahó! Subid a bordo de mi barco pirata. Vamos a abordar un galeón español.

-¡Dios del cielo! -murmuro Kagome en voz baja.

Dejó al signor Renaldo, atravesando entre los trastos, horrorizada, ante las pilas de pelucas y los montones de disfraces, desde togas romanas a túnicas medievales, o trajes de bruja. En el tocador, un cofre lleno de cuentas de vidrio brillaba a la luz del sol. ¿Había comprado mamá en un momento de caprichosa locura todo este vestuario de teatro y lo había cargado en la cuenta de Inuyasha?

La señora Philpot se apartó de un baúl en el que estaba revolviendo, y le pasó un cinturón de seda negra a lady Eleanor.

-Para vos, mi capitán.

La condesa se lo ajustó a su delgada cintura, cogió una daga de juguete y se plantó con los pies separados, como si estuviese en la cubierta de un barco.

-¡En guardia, cobardes pusilánimes! Soy Anne Bonny, reina de los siete mares.

Siguiendo la broma, Kagome levantó un pequeño tonel rebosante de monedas falsa y se lo presentó a su madre.

-Un tributo de doblones de oro. ¡Oh, gran reina de los piratas!

-Podéis consideraros bajo mi protección -dijo lady Eleanor majestuosamente, sentándose en una silla para examinar su tesoro. Mientras su madre se quedaba absorta, Kagome se fijó en la señora Philpot detrás de un montón de cajas.

-¿Ha pedido mamá estas cosas? -susurró-. Me temo que habrá que devolverlas antes de que el señor Taisho se entere. -No, mi lady -dijo la señora Philpot, y los ojos le brillaban mientras palmeaba la mano de Kagome-. Todo lo que veis aquí es un regalo.

-¿Un regalo¿De quién?

-Pues de su marido, por supuesto. El señor Taisho sabe lo que le gusta actuar a vuestra madre, y ha comprado todos estos disfraces a una compañía de teatro. Son para lady Eleanor. ¿Verdad que es un maravilloso detalle por su parte?

-¡Oh... sí!

Las piernas le flaquearon. Kagome se sentó en un escabel y contempló a su madre. Lady Eleanor había dejado las monedas para explorar el contenido de otra caja. Sacó una llamativa bufanda carmesí y se la enrolló al cuello. La felicidad de su hermoso rostro le calentó el corazón.

Inuyasha había logrado esto. Había llevado la alegría a la vida de mamá.

Era difícil creer semejante generosidad en un hombre que solo se cuidaba de sí mismo y de sus propios placeres. Aunque no encontraba ninguna razón egoísta para su bondad. Cuanto más sabía de su marido, menos le comprendía. Se estaba convirtiendo en un enigma, y estaba resentida con él.

Kagome levantó la barbilla. Él era el malvado que había tentado a Souta con los juegos de azar y había utilizado la deuda para obligarla a casarse con él. Les había robado incluso la casa que los cobijaba.

Había manipulado con sangre fría sus vidas para sus propios propósitos. Que se guardara sus secretos. No le interesaba desvelar su misterio.

Sería mejor olvidarse de él.

La alfombra carmesí silenciaba sus pasos, mientras Inuyasha caminaba por un pasillo ancho camino de las escaleras. El pálido brillo de los apliques aumentaba su ánimo irritado. Había dormido demasiado y hacía muchas horas que debía estar en el club.

No habría problemas, Totosai estaría controlando la banca, y el resto del personal estaba perfectamente cualificado para satisfacer los caprichos de los primeros socios que llegaran, dispuestos a pasar una noche jugando a los dados o al monte. Inuyasha se enorgullecía de super- visar personalmente las partidas. Una atención cuidada al detalle, había dado al Taisho's Club una reputación de lujo y refinamiento.

Unos sueños intranquilos le habían asaltado mientras intentaba dormir. Sin parar de dar vueltas en la cama, se despertó excitado y frustrado, obsesionado con su mujer. Lady Kagome. Que suave y deseable estaba esta mañana, despeinada por el sueño. Estaba desnuda debajo del camisón, con los senos libres, y aunque fingía indiferencia, ella lo deseaba. Había visto el deseo en sus ojos y notado su respiración cuando la tocaba. Ardía en deseos de quebrar esa fría superioridad, en despertar sus pasiones sensuales que encerraba dentro. Quería tenerla debajo, gimiendo de placer...

¡Al infierno con todo! Lo que necesitaba era una larga y lujuriosa sesión con su amante. Era una pena que la hubiese despedido con un collar de diamantes. Podría haber disfrutado de sus deseos de complacerlo, en lugar de soportar el desdén de una mujer que lo consideraba una basura que no le llegaba a la altura de sus aristocráticos pies.

Lo había acusado de tener un asunto con Lila Yates. La idea era misteriosamente divertida. Por supuesto, Kagome no sabía la verdadera razón por la que el ama de llaves era tan posesiva con él.

Inuyasha giró en una esquina y atajó por una galería en penumbras. Sus tacones resonaban sobre el suelo de mármol pálido. Aquí conservaba la mayor parte de sus obras de arte, pinturas y estatuas que demostraban su riqueza. Pero esta noche apenas se fijó en ellas. Recordó que debía regocijarse con la cercanía de su éxito. Kagome ya había conseguido las invitaciones para el baile, y dentro de una semana entraría en sociedad, pero no por las razones que ella creía. Sonreía tétricamente al pensar en la cara de Hailstock cuando se diese cuenta de que no podría excluir a su hijo bastardo de su círculo de privilegiados.

-¡Oh! -un resuello sonó entre las sombras. Se giró al instante. En un nicho sobre un pedestal, había una estatua de alabastro de Diana Cazadora. Detrás de la escultura, una pequeña forma disfrazada atisbaba en la oscuridad.

Un sombrero de la caballería con plumas coronaba una pálida y ovalada cara. Inuyasha reconoció el disfraz. Era de una obra de teatro... Barbanegra, o quizá La princesa cautiva.

-Mi lady -dijo inclinándose profundamente-. Perdonadme si os he asustado. ¿Dónde está la señora Philpot?

Lady Brockway salió de puntillas contemplándole curiosamente. A través de la penumbra, sus delicadas facciones tenían un perturbador parecido a Kagome.

-¿Señor Taisho? -inquirió lady Eleanor, obviamente en uno de sus momentos de lucidez. Y evitando la pregunta sobre la señora Philpot, balbuceó-¡Oh, querido!... por un momento pensé... me recordabais a alguien...

Inuyasha se quedó helado. Hailstock.

Confiaba en que las semejanzas entre los dos fueran lo suficientemente tenues para que se notaran. Kagome, desde luego, no había encontrado ningún parecido, pero lady Eleanor conocía a Hailstock desde hacía muchos años y podía recordarlo cuando era más joven, en sus años mozos, y tenía casi la misma edad que Inuyasha.

Lo último que quería Inuyasha es que alguien adivinase la verdad. Acercándose más, tomó sus manos y las sostuvo entre ellas como pájaros delicados.

-¿A quién, mi lady? -preguntó nervioso-. ¿A quién os recuerdo?

-A alguien... hace muchos años -un temblor agitó el disfraz-. ¡Oh, tengo tanto miedo!

-¿Miedo de qué?

-Miedo de recordar... -soltándose los dedos, se palpó bajo el disfraz, y notó que llevaba puesto el andrajoso mantón de piel de topo.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y balanceándose, gemía como si se le rompiera el corazón.

Inuyasha actuó sin pensar. Rodeándola con los brazos, la abrazó con fuerza, y mientras ella se acurrucaba entre sus brazos, el sombrero cayó al suelo. Inuyasha le dio un pañuelo limpio y se lo apretó en las manos. No sabía cómo consolarla. Era capaz de vérselas con las lágrimas de cocodrilo de una amante, pero no podía con la profunda angustia de la condesa viuda. Su suegra. Era curioso pensar en ello.

¿Lloraba porque temía a Hailstock¿Sabía que la había amenazado con encerrarla en el manicomio?

-Os aseguro, mi lady, que no hay motivos para tener miedo. En esta casa estáis a salvo. Conmigo estaréis segura -dijo, apretando las mandíbulas.

Acurrucándose contra el pecho de Inuyasha, respiraba temblorosamente y los sollozos se iban apagando.

-¡Oh! No soy yo la que necesita protección. Inuyasha se sobresaltó.

-¿A quién os referís¿A Kagome¡Miradme! -dijo Inuyasha, poniendo el índice bajo la barbilla, levantándole ligeramente la cara. Unos mechones plateados de su cabello castaño enmarcaban sus inocentes facciones. Sus ojos, como marchitos pensamientos, parpadeaban lentamente, como si estuviese luchando para detenerlos. Inuyasha sintió que se retiraba a su interior, a su dolor secreto. Siguió preguntando, tratando que permaneciera lúcida. -Debéis decirme quién necesita protección. Es la única manera de que pueda hacer algo.

Palmeándose suavemente las mejillas con el pañuelo arrugado, movía tristemente la cabeza.

-Nadie puede ayudar. ¡Ay de mí! Ya es demasiado tarde.

-No os entiendo. Entonces¿por qué todavía tenéis miedo?

La condesa puso la mirada en blanco. Luego, palmeó las manos de Inuyasha como si fuese él el que necesitase consuelo.

-Me gustáis -dijo en tono meditabundo-. Sois un hombre muy amable.

-Mi lady, tratad de pensar. Si alguien os ha amenazado a vos o a alguien a quien amáis, deberíais decírmelo -dijo controlando su impaciencia.

Lady Eleanor se ajustó el disfraz y sacando la daga de juguete dijo:

-¿Amenazarme a mí? Nadie osaría hacerlo, señor. Yo soy Anne Bonny, la reina de los siete mares.

La frustración agitó a Inuyasha. La mirada soñadora de sus ojos le dijo que no sacaría nada más de ella. Suspirando, recogió el sombrero y se lo ofreció.

-Creo que es vuestro, señora de los Piratas.

Lady Brockway se encasquetó el sombrero, que le caía grande, sin darse cuenta de que las alas le tapaban las orejas y que una de las plumas blancas le caía sobre un ojo.

-¿De verdad? Os bendigo, señor. ¿Qué tal aspecto tengo?

-El mismísimo Barba negra se horrorizaría de miedo al veros -la tomó del brazo-. Permitidme que os escolte hasta la cubierta inferior. Veremos si podemos localizar a vuestros compañeros de tripulación.

Riendo tontamente, aceptó su ayuda, y salieron caminando de la galería, bajando por la gran escalinata hasta las habitaciones principales. La condesa resplandecía de alegría, con una paz de espíritu totalmente diferente al miedo que le preocupaba hacía solo unos momentos. y Inuyasha tenía la misteriosa impresión de que sus fantasías eran un refugio contra sus tristes recuerdos, y que quizá su locura era el resultado de un suceso insoportable del que había sido testigo.

¿Quién la aterrorizaba tanto que la hacía llorar¿Hailstock¿ Y quién más estaba en peligro? Inuyasha intentaría saberlo.

Se aproximaron a la entrada del salón. Kagome y su hermano tenían la costumbre de tomar el té a estas horas. En efecto, dentro se oía una conversación animada.

Se detuvieron ante la puerta, y Inuyasha se cuadró.

-Parece que la tripulación está preparando un motín -le dijo a lady Eleanor en voz baja-. Debéis entrar a asumir el mando.

-¿No me acompañáis? Seriáis un magnifico marino.

-Lo siento, debo surcar mis propios mares esta noche -respondió sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

Lady Eleanor se despidió con una breve inclinación de cabeza, y entró contoneándose en el salón como un pirata bajando por la pasarela de desembarco. Inuyasha oyó un grito de alivio de Kagome, las palabras de preocupación de la señora Philpot y una amable reprimenda de Souta.

Inuyasha iba a irse, sin embargo se detuvo entre las sombras del vestíbulo. El alegre grupo estaba al fondo del largo e iluminado salón.

Esbelta, elegante y vestida de azul pálido, Kagome abrazaba a su madre. La señora Philpot se frotaba los ojos, mientras que el sombrero volvía a caerse al suelo. Souta lo recogió y lo examinó mirando atónito a su madre disfrazada de pirata.

Ninguno de ellos se percató de la presencia de Inuyasha.

Kagome llevó a su madre hacia un recoleto grupo de sillones enfrente de la chimenea, felicitando efusivamente a la viuda y sirviéndole té y pastas de una bandeja de plata. Las voces excitadas llegaban hasta Inuyasha.

-Estábamos a punto de ir a buscarte -dijo Souta, poniendo una servilleta de damasco en el regazo de su madre-. ¡Por Dios! Nos ha dado un susto de muerte vagabundeando por ahí.

-No me había perdido -replicó lady Brockway-. Un capitán siempre sabe su rumbo.

-Por supuesto -dijo Kagome, tocando el hombro de su madre, y sonriéndola tiernamente-. Todos te queremos. Solo estábamos preocupados.

Inuyasha sintió una puñalada, muy parecida a la envidia. Eran una familia, unida y feliz. Y él era un extraño. Un extraño en su propio hogar.

Se retiró fuera de su vista. Su cara era una máscara sombría. El curso de su vida había sido establecido hace mucho tiempo, y no descansaría hasta conseguir sus propósitos. Nada más importaba.

En especial su aristocrática esposa.

Continuara...


End file.
